


My Body's Got You Pleading

by Demenior



Series: Gifts and Gangbangs [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Come Eating, Comeplay, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Wreck Shiro 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 49,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenior/pseuds/Demenior
Summary: Shiro gets to his feet and starts pacing again.“Okay, so, what if I did do it?” he asks, “how does that work?”Ulaz is far too calm for the conversation they're having, “We will go to a nearby planet. There is a valley we use. It’s heavily wooded, and you would be dropped off at one end, and your goal is to run to the other side of the valley to the base camp at a chosen mountain. Everyone else will be trying to intercept you—”“And have sex with me, if they catch me,” Shiro finishes."Yes," Ulaz agrees, "I think you would enjoy it."---Shiro's taking a few days to vacation with Ulaz and get to know the Blade of Marmora on a more personal level. The BoM want to welcome him with open arms. And legs. Galra are a lot less conservative about sex than humans, it's how they make friends.And everyone wants to be Shiro's friend.





	1. Kinky Capture the Flag

**Author's Note:**

> This story was lovingly created, inspired by and written for the nsfw-woodlands in the Uliro Discord, where I have made a home and many wonderful friends. Who all like to talk about Shiro getting #wrecked by the Blade of Marmora. Kisses to all of you!!
> 
> Special shoutout to Queenvalkyrie, who took the time to help me rewrite and work out a bunch of this chapter because it wasn't making sense, and my porn needs to come with at least _some_ plot!
> 
> There are a total of 8 chapters planned, each one varying in length. I'm hoping to have this fic updating once a week, but we'll see what happens :))
> 
> Go forth, indulge yourselves, and feel free to make some requests!

 

CHAPTER ONE

Kinky Capture the Flag

 

 

_ [Present Time] _

Trees flash by in an instant, almost a blur except for what's in front of him. Shiro struggles to control his breathing. He can't tell if he's lightheaded from running or from whatever he was injected with. But he can't stop. He needs to find cover, he needs to hide.

The forest has gone silent. That means they're hunting.

The humid air feels nice on his exposed skin, but Shiro's longing for a breeze or a slight chill. Something to take the edge off.

The leaf litter is thick enough that he hopes it covers his footprints. He takes survey of his surroundings again-- there's the sound of running water in the distance. That might help hide his scent.

Shiro's never been in these woods. His hunters know it like the back of their hand. But everything hinges on Shiro being able to outsmart them.

If he doesn't...

Shiro changes direction and runs for the stream. He leaps, clearing a large distance to break up his trail. From there he gets onto a large outcropping of roots, and leaps to swing from a branch. He's smarter than they think. They'll have a hard time finding him. He hopes.

It's a long way to the other end of the valley. Shiro just has to get there, and then he'll be safe.

The last of the sunset fades. With the thick blanket of trees, it's been dark for hours now, but the glimpses of fading sunlight in the canopy are gone. Now it's all dark.

Perfect for Galra eyes to see him.

Shiro stops a moment to catch his breath. He looks over his shoulder behind him. He can't hear anything, but that doesn't mean they're not there.

His breathing sounds loud even to him. He needs to find some shelter, rest for a bit, before he continues.

Shiro heads for the stream.

His hunters aren't far behind.

* * *

 

_ [12 Hours Ago] _

"Explain it again," Shiro asks. He's on his stomach, still panting and sweaty from sex, and presses his face into his pillow as Ulaz finishes eating him out.

"The Blades of Marmora are my caste," Ulaz says calmly, barely lifting his head. Shiro can feel the hot air of his words where Ulaz is using his hands to keep Shiro spread open and vulnerable.

"And being in a caste means you're all dating?" Shiro asks.

Ulaz massages the meat of Shiro's ass as he talks, "A caste does not mean romantic involvement-- like your human dating does. Everything you own, belongs to your caste. They are your family, your support. Your friends and your lovers, until you are willing to make a new caste for yourself."

"But you said that you can't make a new caste," Shiro points out. Galra culture is really weird. There's names for everything and anything.

"The Blades are one caste, we do not leave it," Ulaz agrees, "we can only join."

"But if you and I are dating, does that goes against caste rules?" Shiro asks, "is that why Kolivan wanted me to visit with you?"

"Kolivan is the voice of our caste, the Leader, and he is a good friend. He wants what they all want," Ulaz replies with a shrug, "which is to meet you, properly."

Shiro's met Kolivan plenty of times. Antok and Thace, too. But it's always been through work. Ulaz talks about the Blade of Marmora like they're his family, and so when vacation time came up, giving Shiro and Ulaz a few days with no missions planned, they decided to spend it with the Marmora. They got in late last night, too tired for fun, but Ulaz was determined to break in the bed before they did anything else.

"Are we going against caste rules?" Shiro presses.

Ulaz considers his words for a moment, "To mate outside of one's caste, with intention of commitment like you and I do, indicates a desire to leave. Which, as a member of the Blade, I cannot do."

"So Kolivan doesn't like me," Shiro guesses. He gasps softly as Ulaz ducks his head to press his tongue back inside of Shiro, cleaning up the mess he made. Another weird Galra custom.

It's also Ulaz's way of avoiding the topic.

"He wants to assess you," Ulaz finally says, "and determine if your influence has altered my devotion to the Blade."

"So basically we have to convince him we aren't that serious," Shiro grumbles, and pauses to look back over his shoulder, "are we serious?"

Ulaz rumbles a growl and nips at Shiro's butt. Shiro flinches with a yelp.

"No matter what Kolivan says or believes, you are mine," Ulaz says firmly. He swipes his tongue over the red bite.

Shiro falls a little bit more in love with him for that.

"Kolivan also wants what the caste wants: they want to know you, and to welcome you. I have chosen you to be my mate, and my caste wants you to join us," Ulaz says proudly, "they will be delighted by you, I am sure of it."

"So what do we tell him?" Shiro asks.

"It is not Kolivan who makes the decision," Ulaz says, "he is only the voice. The caste must accept you or shun you. And I know they will accept you."

"Is there an initiation?" Shiro asks. He thinks back to watching Keith get pummeled for hours over the knife, beaten past the point exhaustion just to become a member of the Blades.

"They will like you, especially because I do. And because of who you are. I can start some games that we play to promote companionship, and work on training," Ulaz offers.

"Games, icebreakers. Sounds good," Shiro says.

"I also believe Kolivan has an ulterior motive," Ulaz admits, "I have been away from the caste for a long time, since I begun traveling with you. I think they wanted me to return because they miss me."

Shiro presses his smile into his pillow as Ulaz goes back to licking his come out of Shiro. The Blades of Marmora are making up excuses for Ulaz to come back and visit because they miss him? Fuck, that's... that's almost cute.

Shiro's spent time with Antok and Kolivan, and Ulaz, clearly, but that's about it for his interaction with Blade members. Shiro likes Antok. He's pretty sure they're friends, even if Antok has never said anything to him. They usually just wrestle until they're both exhausted.

Kolivan is equal parts trustworthy sage, and conniving asshole. He's come on to Shiro a few times when Ulaz isn't around, not that Shiro's brought that up yet. He's not sure how to have that conversation with Ulaz, especially since there's no danger. Shiro has zero interest in anyone but Ulaz. 

Besides, Ulaz chose to eschew a polyamorous lifestyle for him, and from what he understands, that's pretty rare. There's still a pang of guilt over it, a knowledge that he's depriving Ulaz of something that's supposed to be natural to him, but Shiro shakes it off. Ulaz agreed to it. Ulaz offered to do it in the first place, when Shiro had discussed that he was uncomfortable with Ulaz having casual sex with other Galra while he was dating Shiro. They're committed to one another, and that's all that matters.

Ulaz is okay with it, he understands the monogamy that comes with being with a human. They discussed it.

"We really should get up," Shiro points out. Ulaz hums a sound of agreement but doesn't move.

"Ulaz," Shiro prompts again. He wiggles his hips to dislodge Ulaz, and Ulaz's ears flatten in annoyance, "I don't want to be late to my first day meeting everyone."

Ulaz rumbles a low growl as he crawls up Shiro's body and leans down to pepper Shiro's face with Galra kisses-- all soft nuzzles with his flat nose. Shiro feels the press of Ulaz's cock resting against his ass.

"No more," Shiro scolds him, "your stamina is out of control."

Ulaz presses a quick kiss to one of the mating-bite marks he left on Shiro's shoulder, and then rolls off of him. In Ulaz's quarters on the Marmora base, everything is designed for large Galra proportions. It makes Shiro feel a little disoriented, like he's Alice in Wonderland, with how small he feels. It's much easier being carried into the nest than it is crawling out of it.

Shiro brushes his teeth while Ulaz does his best to convince him to have one more round before the day begins. It's difficult, but Shiro stays on task and gets them both dressed with minimal fooling around.

He's decided to wear his Paladin armor, even if he's technically on vacation and not working. But this is very important to Ulaz, and possibly more important to Shiro, that the Blades accept him as Ulaz's mate. He has to make a good impression.

* * *

 

_ [Present Time] _

Shiro stops to take a quick drink from the stream. It's startlingly chill, and finally a relief to his system. He's running hot and sweating. He can't tell if it's the drugs or the humidity, but he's leaning towards the former.

He tries to hop from rock to rock to avoid leaving footprints. He's not sure how successful he's been, but it's an attempt.

He breaks from the stream, leaping up the bank to land on solid ground and not leave a trail. Shiro's not sure how sensitive Galra noses are. There's not much he can do to erase his scent. He can only keep moving.

It isn't long before he stumbles across a thicket of trees. The trunks have grown together, winding sideways, and the roots tangle in a mess to counterbalance. It's created a small alcove, somewhere dark and easily missed. Shiro drops to his hands and knees and crawls inside.

His mouth is dry, and his head is light enough that he lies down. His whole body is burning, nearly aching, for something he can't describe. He's so hot that his clothes are sticking to him with sweat.

He's going to lay down here, just for a little bit. He needs a short rest, that's all.

A twig snaps in the silence of the night.

Shiro's head jerks up. He's pretty sure he dozed off.

He holds his breath, waits.

There's footsteps. Someone is here.

* * *

 

_[10 Hours Ago]_

There's a lot of commotion out in the main halls. Galra are milling about in pairs and groups, all heading in a general direction together. Shiro stays close to Ulaz, and has to fight the dopey smile on his face when Ulaz reaches down to hold Shiro's hand to keep from losing him in all the movement.

"What's going on?" Shiro asks quietly.

"I believe Leader has called an assembly," Ulaz says.

"Ulaz!" a Galra calls, and comes to join them, "you're home! Will you join us later? Many of us want to play some games with you--"

Ulaz's ears come up. He's surprised, "Oh," he says, "of course, I will join you for conversation. But I cannot participate in many games."

The Galra's ears flatten. He's upset. Shiro's thankful he's gotten better at reading Galra emotions, "What? But we haven't seen you in phoebs! You haven't played with anyone. We're worried about you."

"It has not been that long," Ulaz assures the Galra, "my work has been very important. But here, have you met my mate?"

Ulaz assures Shiro that mate isn't as intense and serious as it sounds, as it refers to anyone a Galra is romantically involved with, but Shiro still feels a little flustered at the term.

"Hi," Shiro holds out his hand, "I'm Shiro."

"Vurrit," the Galra says, and clasps Shiro's forearm. His massive hand engulfs Shiro's arm to his elbow, while Shiro has to stretch his fingers to so much as brush at Vurrit's. One day Shiro's going to teach aliens about shaking hands.

"Will you bring Ulaz to play with us?" Vurrit asks, "we would love to get to know you."

"No," Ulaz says quickly, "humans have very different customs to us. They would not appreciate that."

Shiro furrows his brow, "What are you--"

He's hit by a freight train.

Shiro's nearly winded when he hits the ground, the weight of Antok pressing him down. Antok, as always, is in full armor with his mask on. Shiro's never even seen his face.

Shiro jerks his head back to knock his head into Antok's mask, stunning both of them, but it gives him the chance to twist free. Antok laughs, a screeching, slightly terrifying sound, and jumps at him again. Shiro parries his blow, and strikes Antok in the side. Antok manages to get an arm around Shiro's waist and drops again, pinning him to the floor with his massive size.

Shiro used to think Antok was out to kill him. Now that he knows this is how Antok shows affection, it's a lot easier. Plus it's always fun to wrestle with someone he doesn't have to hold back with.

But wherever Antok is, Kolivan usually isn't that far behind. They're kind of a package deal.

"Ulaz, welcome home," Kolivan says as he strides over. Antok shifts his weight so he's just sitting on Shiro. He's really heavy, and now Galra are staring. Shiro squirms but Antok doesn't let him up.

"Leader," Ulaz greets, "what is going on?"

Shiro notes that Vurrit has stepped back in Kolivan's presence, distancing himself from the action.

"Everyone is very excited to have you home again," Kolivan says, "you and your mate are staying with us. I thought it would be appropriate to handle introductions properly."

Ulaz shakes his head, "I appreciate the gesture, but perhaps I should speak in your stead."

Kolivan's ears come up, "What? Why?"

Ulaz speaks carefully, "My mate. Shiro's culture is very different from our own, and I have spent a lot of time learning their values and habits."

"We only want to welcome your mate as one of our own," Kolivan assures Ulaz, and he stares at Shiro, "you are both welcome here."

It looks like a glare, but Shiro's come to learn that a non-blinking glare from a Galra is actually a good thing. When they show their teeth, like a smile, that means they're angry. Kolivan's being nice for once. Shiro hopes he doesn't ruin it by getting flirty again.

Antok's rumbling a happy purr, and with him sitting on top of Shiro it feels like Shiro's whole body is shaking.

"Antok, let him up," Kolivan instructs, and then raises his voice to the collected mass, "Ulaz has chosen to present his mate to us: Shiro the Black Paladin from Earth!"

Shiro gets to his feet and bows his head against the excited cheer he receives. Ulaz gives him a dopey, staring look with his ears half-lowered, which means he's thinking some really sappy thoughts. It's a face he makes at Shiro a lot.

Kolivan continues, "For this grand occasion, I have decided that we shall have a Hunt in their honor!"

Ulaz's ears snap up and his eyes widen, "Leader!" he says, worriedly, but Kolivan doesn't hear him under the excited cheer. Antok roars so loudly, and shrill, that it makes Shiro flinch and cover his ears.

"We will depart in four vargas, and return once the Hunt is done. I expect many of us are excited to meet Ulaz's mate and to welcome him with open arms!"

That seems to be the end of Kolivan's speech, and most of the Blade members gathered are still shouting or making excited sounds. Shiro's never seen them so animated.

Ulaz is still staring at Kolivan, and looks upset. Shiro beelines for him.

"What's wrong?" Shiro asks quickly.

Kolivan rejoins them, eyes wide and ears up in excitement, "I know how much you like Hunts," he says to Ulaz, "and I thought it only fitting to honor your mate with one. I'm sure most of the Blade will sign up for this one."

"What is a Hunt?" Shiro asks.

"Leader," Ulaz grimaces, "we are... we are honored. But we cannot participate."

Kolivan's face falls. His ears drop so fast that Shiro worries they might fall right off, "What? But you have never missed a Hunt!"

"Like I said," Ulaz says, and his voice trembles. Shiro remembers that Galra are very hierarchal, and Ulaz probably feels like he's disobeying right to his leader's face, "human culture is very different. I have chosen to go by human values out of respect for Shiro's traditions."

"And he would keep you from the Hunt?" Kolivan asks, aghast.

Shiro furrows his brows. Is he the bad guy? When did he say Ulaz couldn't do anything?

"Hold on," Shiro cuts in, "what is this Hunt?"

"Shiro," Ulaz says softly, a warning. Right, Galra and their hierarchy. Too late now, he's already yelled at Kolivan.

"A favored bonding exercise," Kolivan says coldly, "that you seem willing to deprive your mate of."

"I don't want to deprive him of anything," Shiro says, and looks to Ulaz for help, "you can do it if you want!"

"Shiro," Ulaz whispers, "you don't understand."

"Ulaz would be prized bait," Kolivan agrees, and he's talking slow like he's explaining something to a child, "but we would like you to be bait as well."

"Bait?" Shiro repeats, just as Ulaz lets out a scandalized, "Leader!"

"The Bait is the most coveted position," Kolivan says, "Ulaz is misguided when he said you did not want it, correct?"

"So the Hunt is... it's like... a chase?" Shiro guesses. He's not sure how but he's pissed off Kolivan so he's gotta save face, "yeah, I can do that."

Ulaz is prize bait? Yeah, because he's agile and smart and really hard to catch. Shiro knows this from experience. Heck, this sounds like a lot of fun, actually.

"No," Ulaz cuts in quickly.

"He agreed," Kolivan points out, "why are you keeping him from us?"

"You think I can't do it?" Shiro asks, rounding on Ulaz. He's a little too harsh, but things aren't adding up here.

He and Ulaz are supposed to be a united front! Why is Ulaz being so difficult? They want to make Kolivan like Shiro, and like the idea of the two of them together. This is doing the exact opposite and painting Shiro to be the villain.

"Shiro." Ulaz says, and he sound so stern that Shiro immediately straightens. "This also involves an induced heat. Do you know what that means?"

Shiro knows, objectively, what a heat means. He knows it means Ulaz pinning him to the mattress, getting drooly and feral and cornering him at random times to paw at him until Ulaz feels satisfied. He knows it makes Ulaz hungry and horny and almost animalistic in his need. Shiro has seen a heat before.

He's not sure why this is relevant to the Hunt.

"Yes." Shiro says, stupidly. So it'll make his thinking less clear. So what? He's still strong, he's still fast. Ulaz looks dubious at best. Kolivan just snorts.

"He knows what it means, Ulaz." Kolivan says, and it sounds very much like he's mocking both of them.

Ulaz ignores him, still looking down at Shiro. "In a Hunt, the hunters play with the intention of having sex with the bait." He says it all very bluntly.

Shiro flushes. Oh. That puts the entire conversation into a new perspective. "What?" He says, if only to have some way to respond while his brain re-processes.

Kolivan barks out a laugh, "What else would we play?" he asks.

Ulaz, on the other hand, seems almost satisfied with his response. "I don't think you should participate in the Hunt, especially as bait." He glances over at Kolivan. "It would be... inappropriate, to put you in a position that you are not equipped to handle."

Kolivan smirks at Shiro in a way that is entirely un-leaderlike. "I should not be surprised. He is not Galra."

A smile in Galran means Kolivan is  pissed at Shiro.

Shiro knows that Kolivan is pressing his buttons. He's pissed him off royally, somehow, just because he didn't realize the Blade of Marmora were into some really kinky shit.

Two can play at that game.

"This is insane," Shiro declares.

"It's not yours to criticize," Kolivan scolds, "humans can't understand Galra culture."

"I will accompany the Hunt as an observer," Ulaz cuts in, redirecting the conversation, "Shiro, you can stay on base and I will be back tomorrow."

Shiro feels like he's been slapped. Why isn't Ulaz standing up for him? He hates how much reverence Galra give to their leaders-- he should have known that Ulaz would have a hard time directly antagonizing Kolivan.

"I want to go," Shiro says sternly, "I'll observe too."

"No," Kolivan dismisses him, "if you come, you must be bait. You cannot sit out on your first Hunt, those are the rules."

"It's a matter of culture," Ulaz insists, "otherwise I know Shiro would love to--."

"You said you respect his culture," Kolivan says, "so he can respect yours."

Shiro grits his teeth. How is this a cultural issue? Shiro just doesn't want to have sex with anyone but his boyfriend! Why is that making him the bad partner?

"We will talk about it," Ulaz assures Kolivan, and takes Shiro by the arm, "I would like to introduce Shiro to the others, if that is alright?"

"I'm sure we can find someone else who would jump at the honor to be bait," Kolivan decides, and he turns to bare his teeth at Shiro, "let it be known: if you refuse to accept our culture, then you are not welcome here."

* * *

 

_[Present Time]_  


Shiro stays rooted to the spot. He's tucked away, he's hidden from sight. They can't find him here.

Peering out through the opening, Shiro can see when the Galra rounds the lopsided trunk of the trees. His eyes are twin spots of gold in the dark, and he's not taking care to hide his footfalls. Overconfident of him, thinking Shiro won't hear him.

He appears to be alone, that's good.

The moon here is much brighter than it is on earth, but it still doesn't provide good light to the forest floor. Shiro can make out that this Galra isn't in any armor, though he's wearing a belt packed with provisions.

Shiro's heart is pounding, but he forces himself to breathe slowly. The Galra doesn't know he's here.

He watches the Galra approach, losing sight of his face through the small opening of the burrow, until Shiro can only see his feet. The Galra moves closer, and closer, until he's standing almost just outside the alcove. Shiro braces for a fight.

The Galra pauses, sniffing the air. He's so close. Maybe he can smell Shiro.

There's a shout in the distance-- another hunting party who might have found something-- and the Galra's feet fly from view. Shiro hears him running off towards the sound.

Shiro lets out a shaky sigh. That was too close. He can't let his guard down like that again. They've caught up to him already, the forest is going to be filled with danger now. He has to be smarter than this.

He crawls out of his hiding spot and takes a moment to stretch as he stands. The woods are quiet, making Shiro's skin crawl, but he doesn't hear any danger nearby. The Galra is long gone, chasing after whatever his partners found.

Shiro turns to run when there's a heavy thud behind him. His stomach drops.

The branches are still shaking from where the Galra dropped out of them, and is now standing on top of Shiro's hiding place. The Galra that Shiro thought had run off. He's been tricked.

"Found you," the Galra grins, showing his sharp fangs.

* * *

 

_ [8 Hours Ago] _

"They hate me!" Shiro shouts as soon as they're safely back in their room.

Ulaz flinches, and shakes his head, "Of course not, they don't  know you!"

"But because I won't go have sex with them, Kolivan's convinced I'm a huge asshole and everyone else is going to think the same," Shiro says.

He starts pacing, unable to sit down. All of his plans, his fears and worries about not being good enough for Ulaz's family, not being liked by Ulaz's family, and they've all come true. All because Shiro doesn't want to have sex with anyone but his boyfriend.

"Shiro they don't understand your human ways," Ulaz says.

Shiro throws up his hands in frustration, "How hard is it to understand that I don't want to sleep with them? Why am I the bad guy?"

"You're not," Ulaz assures him, "but I think you're oversimplifying it."

Shiro huffs loudly and drops onto the edge of the bed, arms folded, "How?"

"You are upset because of how this clashes with your values. But are you considering how your values clash with mine?" Ulaz asks.

Shiro opens his mouth to argue, and then closes it again.

"You think I should do it," he realizes, "you think I  am being unreasonable."

"No," Ulaz says quickly, "I don't want you to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable."

"Then what are you saying?" Shiro asks.

"Humans have sex for ritualistic purposes," Ulaz explains, "Galra have sex for camaraderie. We do not place the stigma and taboo on sex that your culture does."

"I'm not exactly reserved about sex," Shiro points out, "you and I have plenty. It's just-- with everyone else? That's weird!"

"No," Ulaz says gently, and he comes to sit beside Shiro on the bed, "it was a token of acceptance. To be the Bait in a Hunt is a huge honor, Shiro. It is normally only afforded to the best of our new recruits. I do not believe anyone outside the caste has ever participated in a Hunt before. It is meant as a celebration. Where the entire caste will come together to have sex and play with the bait: to build or strengthen friendships and bonds. And often to do the same with each other."

"Your family is weird," Shiro points out.

"We are not like a human family," Ulaz says patiently, "we are a caste."

Shiro sighs, and scrubs his hands down his face, "Kolivan was really trying to be nice to me, and I threw that in his face, didn't I?"

"He was not thinking in terms of your culture, just as you are not thinking in terms of our culture," Ulaz agrees, "but I do not think either of you mean harm. It is just that you are both offended but do not understand why."

"Should I apologize?" Shiro asks, "I don't... I don't know what to do here."

"Well..." Ulaz pauses a moment, "you did come to meet my caste, to learn more of my background."

Shiro turns to face his boyfriend very slowly, "Are you about to suggest I go through with this?"

"I promised you that I would remain monogamous to you," Ulaz says, and gets his dopey, droopy-eared look again, "so I will not participate in the Hunt, no matter your choice. But perhaps this would be enlightening for you, to participate in my culture."

"And your culture means a big orgy with all your friends, while you watch?" Shiro asks.

"I will likely be unable to watch the Hunt, though I am not adverse to it," Ulaz pauses a moment to consider it and nods in agreement with himself, "but I would very much enjoy watching you have sex with my caste."

"That's weird," Shiro says.

"That's weird to  human sensibility," Ulaz points out, "it's normal for Galra. But I will never ask you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. This is simply a suggestion."

Shiro gets to his feet and starts pacing again.

"Okay, so, what if I  did do it?" he asks, "how does that work?"

"We will go to a nearby planet. There is a valley we use. It's heavily wooded, and you would be dropped off at one end, and your goal is to run to the other side of the valley to the base camp at a chosen mountain. Everyone else will be trying to intercept you--"

"And have sex with me, if they catch me," Shiro finishes.

"Yes," Ulaz says, "but only once, just to leave the mating bite. We tally those at the end. It's very fun. Kolivan was not wrong when he said it was my favorite game."

Shiro feels a pang of guilt, "Well, then maybe you should go do it."

He doesn't really want Ulaz to go off and have sex with all of his Galra friends, while Shiro sits alone in their room. But maybe it won't make Kolivan so mad at him.

Ulaz shakes his head, "I made you a promise. I will not go back on my word."

Shiro rakes his hand through his hair.

Ulaz tilts his head and narrows his eyes, "What distresses you most about this?"

"It's-- the sex!" Shiro says, and gestures with his hands, "I'm dating you. I can't go off and have sex with other people!"

"But I am okay with it," Ulaz says, "I've given you my blessing to do it. You are not being dishonest to me. At the end of the day we will still be mates."

"But it's wrong," Shiro insists.

"You are thinking like a human," Ulaz says, "if you think like a Galra, then..."

If he thinks like a Galra, then maybe this is okay. Even if it shouldn't be.

"Is anyone else here mated?" Shiro asks, "is it normal for mates to do this?"

"Of course," Ulaz says, "proclamation of mates is often celebrated with an orgy."

"Why?" Shiro demands.

"Because we are happy for them, and want to share our happiness with them," Ulaz shrugs.

Shiro keeps pacing. He can't believe he's considering this.

"I know you put great reverence on romantic attraction before sexual attraction," Ulaz observes, "is this part of your hesitation? Because the induced heat would help you to be aroused at all times."

"I can't believe you're trying to convince me to go have an orgy in the woods," Shiro says.

"I'm not trying to convince you of anything," Ulaz replies.

"So it's essentially capture the flag, except I'm the flag and if they catch me they have sex with me," Shiro thinks out loud, "which means there's a possibility that no one could catch me."

"An unlikely scenario, but yes. That can happen," Ulaz agrees.

There's guilt at even the thought of it, but Shiro can't deny the rush of arousal he feels at maybe having sex with another Galra. It's curiosity, he tells himself. It's not that he actually  _wants_ anyone besides Ulaz, because he's so in love with Ulaz it scares him sometimes. 

Shiro lets out a slow breath, "I can't believe I'm about to say this," he mutters, and turns to face Ulaz, "alright. I'll do it. I'm going to play kinky capture the flag with the Blade of Marmora."

* * *

 

_ [Present Time] _

Shiro takes off at a sprint. With their long legs, Galra are natural sprinters, but they don't have the endurance to keep it up. And with the tangled, uneven terrain of the jungle, Shiro's hoping he can keep enough distance to get away.

He didn't count on the second Galra stepping out from behind a tree, and easily catching Shiro in his arms. Shiro's nearly winded as he's swept off his feet, held tight in a bear hug that pins his arms to his sides. Shiro struggles to break the grip, but his arms are pinned and he can't get any leverage.

The first Galra catches up to them only moments later.

"Told you it would work," he says to his partner, "flushed him out just like I said it would."

Shiro's still squirming so the second Galra sets him down on his feet, "Settle down, you're caught, okay? Now, I guess you could shout if you want, but I wouldn't advise it."

"Why not?" Shiro asks. The Galra's large hand is set just on the nape of his neck, friendly, but a reminder that Shiro's at their mercy. Shiro is filled with so much adrenaline he nearly feels sick to his stomach. He's breaking out in a cold sweat. He needs to run.

The hand tightens just enough to feel the tips of the Galra's claws on Shiro's skin. He could run, but he won't get anywhere. It would only be delaying the inevitable.

"Well right now you only have to deal with the two of us. But if anyone else finds us then they get to catch you too," the second says, "I've seen calling for help used effectively, but mostly it just takes up too much time. Not worth the risk for you."

Shiro feels a little embarrassed at getting caught so easily. His mouth is dry and his voice feels light when he asks, "So what now?"

The first Galra is bouncing on the balls of his feet with energy, "Well, now we go find somewhere private to fuck you!"

* * *

 

_[4 Hours Ago]_

Shiro shifts on the cold metal table, watching as Ulaz finishes sterilizing another needle. He's a little surprised he's not flashing back right now, but that could have something to do with the nervous arousal and the way the room is permeated with the smell of Ulaz. He leans down to nuzzle at Shiro again, and Shiro pushes his forehead against his.

"If you do not want to do this, I will end it. If you are frightened or nervous we will end it right now." Ulaz murmurs, his voice a low rumble in his throat.

Shiro smiles, and dips his head to brush a kiss against Ulaz's throat. "I'm not afraid." Anxious, maybe, from the slow anticipation. The sun is close to setting, Shiro can see it through the windows of the ship. Soon the forest below will be dark. It's an odd sort of clock, and Shiro can feel himself anticipating the Hunt as he watches the sun move lower in the sky.

Ulaz nods, slowly, but Shiro can still feel his eyes on him, carefully watching, making sure that Shiro is actually okay with this. That he really wants this.

"Are you sure  you're okay with this?" Shiro asks.

Ulaz stares. "What would I not be 'okay' with?"

"This." Shiro gestures around. "I'm going to be sleeping with-- having sex with your caste, and you're not allowed to."

"Shiro, I made the choice to be singular to you out of deference to your culture and our relationship."

Shiro slumps a little at that. He's well-aware of what he's depriving Ulaz of, and somehow it's worse when it's said out loud. "But isn't it unfair that you don't even get to be a part of this? I'm being a big hypocrite right now, aren't I?"

"Shiro." Ulaz walks back over to the table and nuzzles at him again. "I get to have you whenever I desire. That is enough. That you are showing such a degree of bravery as to participate in this... I am proud of my mate. I am grateful that you are partaking. This, too, shows deference to our relationship and my culture."

Shiro swallows. It makes sense, but there's still the twinge of guilt in the pit of his stomach. "You're sure?" He asks in a small voice.

"I am sure." Ulaz says, with an air of finality that suggests that they're finished talking. Ulaz resumes preparing the syringes.

"What's in those?" Shiro asks, casting his eyes over to them, and this time his nerves have nothing to do with the approaching hunt.

Ulaz stills, and considers Shiro. He picks one up, offering the needle to Shiro to examine. Shiro doesn't take it, and Ulaz puts it back down. It's filled with a clear liquid. "This one maximizes stamina. It will allow you to best conserve energy."

"It won't do any permanent damage, right?" Shiro asks warily, "or mess with my consent?"

"It will not. You may feel sore tomorrow, but that's it."

"And the other one?" Shiro asks, looking at the syringe that's filled with another liquid, this one tinged blue.

"This one induces the heat." Ulaz rests his fingers on it. "If you prefer, we can skip this one."

"What exactly does it do?"

"Increases your appetite for sex. In Galra it will stimulate mating pheromones, which makes it easier for Galra to breed quickly," Ulaz explains, "it's quite fun. When I was younger we would take small doses and mate with one another as a pastime."

"Will it be weird if I don't take it?" Shiro asks.

"It is unusual," Ulaz admits, "and I would argue you might miss out on some of the experience, but no one will judge you for not taking it."

"What happens if I have a bad reaction?"

Ulaz considers. "It has not happened before." He says. "But if it does happen, we will end the Hunt. I will come get you, and I will take care of you until the reaction is over. You will be safe this whole time, Shiro. I cannot impress that enough."

Shiro swallows, and then nods. Fuck it. He's already doing everything else. Might as well go all in. "...I'm ready. Give me both."

Ulaz leans in to press his forehead against Shiro's once more. "I am proud of my mate." He murmurs.

Shiro rests his face against the crook of Ulaz's neck while he does the injections. He keeps his breathing deep, and calm. He can tell by the slow, deliberate way that Ulaz is moving that Ulaz is hyper-aware of him, is probably keeping track of his breathing to make sure he's still present.

"It is done." Ulaz announces.

"Thank you." Shiro slides his arms around Ulaz waist. He knows that the Hunt will start soon, and he's excited, and nervous, and feels a new degree of arousal that is probably entirely placebo. He knows the drugs shouldn't kick in for another hour or so, but he feels ready. For now, though, he's content to hold onto Ulaz.

"I will be at the finish." Ulaz murmurs. "At the end, I will take care of you."

Shiro relaxes against him. Of course he will be. "Don't worry." He grins, enjoying a new rush of confidence with having taken the drugs, with knowing that this is finally starting. "You said Kolivan was caught 8 times on his Hunt? I'm going to do better than him."

Ulaz chuckles. "You will make me proud."

They share a quick kiss, and then Shiro's standing back as Ulaz's small ship lifts off to head for the base camp. He can see the mountain in the distance, where he has to get to, and the long expanse of jungle in between. The thrill of anticipation runs through him. He's alone in the woods, and there are Galra in there looking for him.

Shiro takes off at a light jog, heading for the trees. The sun has almost set and everything is bathed in soft golden light.

The Hunt has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, we get to meet Yutuk and Haela! My darling #bros with all the homo.


	2. Yutuk and Haela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2!! I got excited and needed to post this a little early, woops.
> 
> Today you get to meet my darling frat #bros!! Yutuk and Haela are a combo package, and if you imagine any stereotypical frat bro, that's who they are. But Galra. Socks with sandals and shutter sunglasses and SPRING BREAK PARTY!!! The only difference is that instead of No Homo, they have All The Homo (Sapiens)
> 
> Shiro's in for a good time ;)

 

CHAPTER TWO

Yutuk & Haela

 

Shiro strips while the two Galra discuss their plan of attack. He feels a little distant from what's happening, like he can't convince himself this is real.

"Ulaz said we need to use our tongues, not our fingers," the second one reminds his friend.

"But Ulaz said he does stuff with his mouth," the first stresses, "I wanna try that!"

The night is humid, but Shiro still feels a chill at their words. He's been caught, he has to play along, and then he goes on his way to make it to the finish line. It's simple, it's all part of the game.

But the game is to fuck Shiro as many times as possible in one night.

"Hey Shiro," the first one calls, "can you do your mouth thing?"

"A blowjob?" Shiro clarifies, "yeah, I, uh, I can do that."

The two Galra nudge each other excitedly, "Okay one preps, the other tries the blow thing, and then we switch?"

They proceed to go through some intense hand motions, combined with soft chirps and sounds that Shiro doesn't recognize as words.

It isn't until one makes a definitive sound and the other leaps in celebration that Shiro realizes they just played the Galra version of rock-paper-scissors for how they're going to have sex with him.

Shiro wearing loose shorts and a shirt that are easy to get on and off. He meant for them to be his sleepwear, but plans changed. The Hunt is usually done naked, since Galra have fur to cover themselves, but Shiro opted to wear some clothes for as long as he could.

The two Galra are watching intently as Shiro finishes undressing. The drug in his system is helping keep most of his anxiety at bay, and making him pretty excited to have some hands on him. His stomach is still in knots, but he's not sure if it's stress or arousal just yet.

He's still incredibly nervous though. The two Galra's eyes both glow a brilliant green-gold in the dark light, and Shiro can't help but keep glancing at their groins. They're not unsheathed yet, but it won't be long now.

The three of them are in what might have once been a creek bed, now all dried and mostly filled in. With the trees and vines hanging overhead, and some fallen rocks, it's practically private. The first Galra, the more talkative one, had brought them here under Ulaz's orders that Shiro would feel safer in an enclosed space. Shiro's pretty sure it's a nice gesture, despite how weird this all is.

The two Galra step into his space and Shiro tries not to flinch as they lean down to tap foreheads with him. It's a customary Galra greeting. Ulaz likes to turn it into a kiss with him by tilting his chin up to rub their noses together.

"What's the position for the mouth thing?" one Galra asks, "and for Haela to prep you?"

"Um? Like this, I think?" Shiro says.

He gets on his knees and looks up. Both Galra are looking him over curiously.

"It's true," the second comments, "you really don't have any fur." He makes a face. Shiro laughs, it's the exact same face Ulaz made the first time they had sex.

"Lets get this over with," Shiro says, rather than discuss fur or lack of. He keeps his hands just over himself, to try and have some degree of modesty while the two Galra take in the view of him.

"What's the best way to do this?" the first, who won the rock-paper-scissors game, asks.

Shiro feels a little relieved that he'll be able to instruct them. He'll be the one in control, even if they're fucking him.

"Get on your knees in front of me," Shiro instructs, and turns to the second who is circling behind him, "and you'll have to bend down a bit on your knees, okay?"

Galra have sheathed dicks, so Shiro isn't thrown off when the first Galra slides his out. Kneeling puts him just a little too tall, and Shiro has to arch his back to reach his cock.

It takes all of Shiro's willpower not to flinch away. This isn't Ulaz. This isn't even someone he knows. This is a strangers dick in his face. A complete stranger that he's expected to have sex with.

He recalls Kolivan's challenge, and how proud Ulaz was of him for signing up for this. Galra culture is fucking weird. Shiro's trying to be as accommodating as he can be.

Surprisingly, Shiro realizes that this Galra smells different than Ulaz. Maybe it's the pheromones that Ulaz was talking about. His heart is hammering in his chest. This is all so wrong, even if he agreed to this. He feels mortified that he's considering touching someone who isn't Ulaz.

This is part of the game. Shiro's not being bad, this is okay. He has to remind himself, and repeat that a few times before he musters up enough courage.

He takes hold of the shaft to bend the Galra's cock down enough to get his mouth on it.

The Galra flinches away with a nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry," he says, "I'm just— in your mouth? Are you sure?"

Ulaz had the same fears the first few times Shiro blew him.

"Humans do it all the time," Shiro assures him, and opens his mouth, "see? No fangs."

The Galra curiously traces the flat of his thumb along the flat lines of Shiro's teeth. Shiro feels the bump of his claw against the inside of his cheek, but the Galra is careful and doesn't cut him. The other one is leaning over Shiro, and watching curiously.

"This isn't a joke right?" The Galra asks.

"Ulaz loves it," Shiro shrugs, "and I'm pretty good, if I say so myself. Your call."

"Okay," the Galra takes a breath to steady himself, "I wanna do it. I can do this."

"Ready?" Shiro checks in with him. It feels weird to be reassuring the Galra, when Shiro's the one freaking out. But it makes him feel a little more in control, and he likes that.

The Galra nods nervously.

Shiro decides to be nice, and starts off with a long lick up the length of his cock. Both Galra gasp. This one tastes a little different than Ulaz. Shiro pushes down the guilt he feels at sucking someone else's dick. He has Ulaz's permission to do this.

He puts his lips over the tip and sucks gently, tonguing lightly to let the Galra get used to the sensation. Galra cocks are shaped similar to humans, in that they're phallic and longer than they are wide. They're ridged, and the ridges are more solid than the skin around them. As a Galra gets more aroused, the ridges will flare out until it forms a short-lived knot, while the Galra orgasms. And, as Shiro's found it, it's for good reason. Galra have an excessive amount of come, and the knot keeps things from getting disgustingly messy too soon.

The ridges themselves aren't sensitive, but just under them or around the edges is. Shiro focuses on those. This Galra has a different pattern of ridges than Ulaz, and he wonders if it's a different shape when it's all unfurled too.

The second Galra is too distracted, watching Shiro blow his partner, so the first Galra speaks up.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something?" He asks.

"Right," the second Galra agrees, and bends down, breath hot on Shiro's lower back, "it's right here, right?"

He's got his hands on Shiro's ass. Shiro nods,

"No claws, just your tongue," Shiro reminds him, pulling off of the dick. He sounds a lot more nonchalant than he feels. Shiro goes back to sucking on the first Galra's cock as the second spreads his cheeks for better access.

"This is so small— how does anything fit?" The Galra comments.

"The stretching," the first says, "Ulaz told us about that."

"I think he was joking," the second mutters, "but I'll give it a shot."

Shiro's stomach does flip-flops as he feels the first tentative touch of the second Galra's long tongue. It's firm, wet, and warm, and makes him want to flinch away. He's letting a stranger rim him. There's a strangers tongue in his ass— and then the first Galra thrusts his hips, forcing his cock into Shiro's throat. Shiro gags and pulls off of him.

"Don't," he coughs, "don't do that."

"Oh, sorry," the Galra winces.

The second has started poking with his tongue, playing with the rim of Shiro's hole and getting an idea of what needs to be done. The brush of his fur against Shiro's skin feels weird, especially because Shiro's used to Ulaz's short fur.

Shiro resumes what he was doing. He jerks the base of the Galra's cock, pumping it in a tight fist to catch all the ridges of it, while sucking away at the head. He makes sure to keep his jaw relaxed to keep the Galra from panicking. Ulaz has come to like the press of Shiro's teeth as an added sensation, but Shiro thinks that wouldn't be appreciated here. Behind him, the second finally starts to push his tongue against Shiro's hole, forcing his way in before Shiro thinks he's really ready.

Galra tongues are thick and long, and perfect for prep like this. Shiro moans around the cock in his mouth, feels the tongue inside him flatten and curl as the Galra explores his new sensations.

The Galra he's blowing moans softly, ears flickering happily. It sounds more like a cat chirping. Shiro feels claws card through his hair.

"This is... this is so cool," the Galra says, "could I even come in your mouth?"

Before Shiro can reply the second pulls off of him angrily, "We're sharing! You have to fuck him while I get his mouth."

Shiro pauses, dick still in his mouth, as he listens to the argument. It's one of the more surreal fights he's been a part of.

"Then get him ready," the first says, "you're taking forever. I might just come anyways."

Shiro decides to pull off of him, "I hope you'd warn me before you did that."

"Yeah, of course," the Galra says, "I'm not a dick."

Shiro snorts, and pumps the Galra's cock with slow strokes.

"By the way," Shiro says, "what are your names? How do you know Ulaz?"

"Oh," the first realizes, and then scowls at the second, "c'mon, if you want his mouth you have to finish licking him. That was the deal!"

The second growls, and moments later Shiro gasps as he forces his tongue back inside of him, face pressed so close that Shiro can feel him drooling against his skin.

Shiro feels a polite tap on his head, and lifts his head to find the Galra holding his cock level with Shiro's face. Some ridges are starting to flare, and it's beading with bright pink precome, "I'll talk, can you keep doing that?" the first asks.

"Yeah," Shiro pants. There's a good coil of arousal forming in his gut, and his cock is interested, but he's nowhere near as hard as he should be. Ulaz did say that the injections were gonna make him horny, but also keep him from being able to come. It could also be the fact that having sex with complete strangers is kinda freaking him out, while turning him on at the same time.

Galra cocks aren't all that weird to Shiro anymore, and he's come to enjoy the ridges and size of Ulaz's. He's always loved sucking dick anyways, so he continues bobbing his head and tonguing at the sensitive ridges.

"I'm Yutuk," the first says, petting Shiro's head again, "and that's Haela. Ulaz was one of our teachers during our training. He caught both of us on our Hunt. He's super nice, but he hasn't been around a lot lately. But it's really nice to meet you!"

Shiro pieces together the information. So, these two are younger members of the Blade. Makes sense, given how they act with one another. They're not as composed as he expected Blade members to be.

Haela curls his tongue in just the right way that he catches Shiro's prostate and Shiro shouts. It's muffled by Yutuk's cock, but both Galra spook at the reaction.

"Was that a good thing?" Yutuk pulls out of Shiro's mouth, leaving Shiro panting in the aftermath, "are you okay?"

"Very good," Shiro assures him, and looks over his shoulder to Haela. Yutuk's cock bobs right in his peripheral vision, "did Ulaz tell you about that?"

"The special spot," Haela recalls, "Ulaz said to do that a lot."

"What are you waiting for?" Yutuk encourages him.

Shiro's not quite ready for the large Galra hands to lift his hips again so Haela can continue eating him out. He's a quick learner, and after only a few poor attempts, manages to find Shiro's prostate again and then focuses right on it.

Shiro could scream with how good it feels. Instead he turns back and lets Yutuk guide his cock back into Shiro's mouth. He's trying to be proactive, to experience a proper Hunt. Which means letting the Galra experience his first blowjob properly. Yutuk is certainly enjoying it, if the harsh breathing and muttered Galra words are any indication.

Finally Haela pulls off, panting with effort. Shiro's dripping with spit, and he can hear the pride in Haela's voice as he talks.

"Okay done, it's my turn now Yutuk," he announces.

Yutuk growls as he tightens his fingers in Shiro's hair, holding Shiro on his cock.

"Are you sure?" he says.

"Yutuk!" Haela shouts.

Yutuk sighs and pushes Shiro off. Shiro swallows the tacky precome still in his mouth, and sits back on his heels. There's a cool breeze that makes him all the more aware that he's definitely prepped.

Haela crawls around and nearly pushes Yutuk out of the way, "Hey, hey Shiro. Do you think that I could come in your mouth? Or even try to get my cock in all the way? I wanna do something Yutuk didn't, cause he's gonna fuck you first."

Shiro's never been so important before. He licks his lips, and then for good measure just wipes his face with the back of his hand,

"Um, well, we can try deepthroating. I don't know how good it'll be, honestly. It's been ages since I've done it."

"Okay," Haela agrees, "I just... I'm so nervous. And excited. Your mouth thing is so weird but so cool."

Yutuk moves around behind Shiro, "You stretched him, right? Do you feel ready, Shiro?" he asks.

Shiro shifts a little, trying to decide on yes or no.

"I might need some lube," he says, "just in case. You have that, right?"

"Yeah!" Yutuk says, and goes for one of the pouches at his belt, "Ulaz made sure we all did."

"I'll put it on," Shiro tells him, "I don't want your claws there, no offense, okay?"

"Then you'll use your mouth?" Haela asks excitedly.

"Yeah," Shiro agrees.

He takes the lube from Yutuk and pours some out onto his hands. Both Yutuk and Haela are watching excitedly.

"Can you show us?" Haela asks, and he moves to sit beside Yutuk.

"Have you two never... had sex before?" Shiro asks nervously.

"Not with an alien," Yutuk admits, "just with the caste."

"I'm not," Shiro pauses. He actually is the alien here.

"Sure," he says instead, and turns his back to them.

It's very embarrassing, to him at least, but it's definitely a fact that Galra like it when he shows off. Or, at least, Ulaz loves watching Shiro display himself. Shiro tries not to feel any shame.

Really, though, why should he. The whole situation is weird enough as it is. He's having sex with two Galra he's never met before, who he didn't even know the names of, because it's going to make Ulaz happy.

Well, not just for that.

Ulaz had said the caste has sex with one another as a form of friendship, and that the caste wanted to sleep with Shiro to show their support of him and Ulaz. Shiro... isn't above taking adoration where he can get it. And really, so far things have been pretty good.

Haela did a great job getting him loose, and so two of Shiro's fingers slip in easily. He moans at the feeling, and focuses more on just lubing up the rim instead of stretching. All he wants to avoid is any bad friction. He's not sure what kind of show he's putting on, but Haela and Yutuk seem to be enthralled. They crowd closer for a better view and each use a hand to hold him open for access. Shiro presses his forehead to the ground and tries to not feel mortified.

"Okay," Shiro finally says, "I'm ready. Yutuk?"

Yutuk scrambles so he's on his knees behind Shiro. His cock isn't as big as Ulaz's, but it's definitely big enough to make Shiro excited.

"I'll go slow, I promise. Anything else I should be scared of?" he asks.

Shiro shakes his head, "Just, uh, yea. Go slow, be gentle. I can get hurt inside if you're too fast, but you, uh, you can go until you come."

"Yes!" Yutuk grins, and he takes a hold of his cock to help guide himself in. Haela doesn't move, intently watching as his friend slides his cock inside of Shiro.

"It's not gonna fit," Haela says nervously.

"It will," Yutuk growls back, "Shiro wouldn't let us do this if it wouldn't."

Shiro can feel the press of Yutuks' cock against him, and he takes a quick breath to brace for the initial thrust in. Yutuk and Haela both gasp as Yutuk pushes through the ring of muscle, and Yutuk freezes for a moment in shock.

"Told you," Yutuk says with a shaky voice.

"Haela," Shiro calls, voice strained as his body responds to being penetrated, "get up here."

"Yes sir," Haela replies. He takes a last look at Yutuk slowly sinking into Shiro, and then crawls around to Shiro's face. His cock is beading with precome from the many ridges on it, all bright pink.

"I'll let you fuck my mouth," Shiro instructs him, and pauses a moment to gasp as Yutuk bottoms out.

"This is so tight," Yutuk groans, "how does Ulaz ever stop fucking you?"

"Can I?" Haela grins.

"But you have to be gentle," Shiro orders, "if I hit your thigh, you have to stop, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah," Haela says.

Shiro adjusts his weight on his hands, settling onto all fours, "If the two of you time your thrusts right I'll just bounce between you."

"That's so cool," Haela says. He sounds a little starstruck.

Shiro snorts, and lifts his head and opens his mouth.

Haela pauses at the invitation, and Yutuk stops his thrust.

"It's okay, it's really awesome," Yutuk assures him, "Shiro knows what he's doing."

"Okay," Haela says nervously, "you won't bite me, right?"

"Don't give me a reason to," Shiro teases.

He keeps his tongue out as Haela places the tip of his cock into Shiro's mouth. Yutuk is pulling out slowly, and sliding in. Shiro has a feeling he's enamored with watching his cock. Ulaz gets focused like that sometimes, and forgets where he is. Shiro once waited, to see how long it would take to snap out of it, and Ulaz fucked him slowly, watching his own cock, right up until Shiro sneezed and startled him out of it.

Haela tastes a little different than Yutuk. Not worse or better, just different. Shiro also notes that his cock is different from Ulaz's too. He supposes he's going to get a good range of Galra cock tonight, provided any more catch him.

Yutuk grunts, and starts moving his hips a little faster in short thrusts. It shakes Shiro and forces him a little faster onto Haela's cock.

"Oh," Haela says, a little spooked.

Shiro brings a hand up to grip Haela's thigh, and tugs. Haela gets the hint and pushes his hips a little further, until he's as far into Shiro's mouth as Yutuk was. Shiro closes his lips around him and sucks.

"Whoa!" Haela shouts.

"Sshh," Yutuk hisses, "you want to invite everyone to join in?"

"Sorry," Haela whispers, and then pulls his hips back, almost pulling out, and then slides his cock back into Shiro's mouth again. Shiro hums in approval.

"This feels so good," Haela laughs. He repeats the movement a few times, eyes wide and obviously liking the look of Shiro swallowing his dick. Shiro tries to smile up at him, as much as he can with a full mouth.

"He said we have to time it right," Yutuk says.

"Yeah, okay, so you go in and I'll pull out?" Haela says.

Shiro could almost smile as they count down to time it right, but the drag of Yutuk in and out of him, and the slide of Haela in his mouth feels unbearably good. It's relief to the heat that's been building up in him and he could lose himself to it.

Haela's claws get a hold of his hair, and Shiro can feel Haela losing his nervousness as he starts thrusting a little harder. Shrio's using his hand on Haela's thigh to keep himself from getting hurt, but it's getting harder as Yutuk's thrusts increase force as well.

Shiro thought that with the two Galra so young and nervous, he'd be in control the whole time. It's not long before he's being bounced between them, Haela's cock driving into his throat, and then forced onto Yutuk's cock so deep that it punches low groans out of him. Yutuk grips Shiro by the hips and starts thrusting harder. He's fighting to bite back whimpers and chirps that sound like he might be close.

Haela has lost all of his fear, and is happily thrusting into Shiro's mouth with the same vigor as his friend. His cock occasionally slips loose of Shiro's lips, smearing spit and precome along Shiro's cheek instead before Haela can get it back into Shiro's mouth.

Shiro thought this night was going to be weird.

And it is, it really is. But he's loving it. He's loving it way way way too much.

Yutuk grunts loudly, and then his claws are digging into Shiro's skin to the point that they're almost painful, and Shiro can feel his cock twitching as it expands and he's coming.

Yutuk pitches forwards, and Shiro feels the wet heat of his mouth as he presses his open mouth to Shiro's shoulder. Seconds later there's the pinch of Yutuk's secondary jaws, leaving a small mark, and then Yutuk is licking over the wound to keep it from getting infected.

That's the whole point of this, really. At the end they'll tally up the bites on Shiro's body, and that will prove the number of Galra who were able to capture him.

The first time Ulaz had bitten Shiro with his secondaries had nearly given Shiro a heart attack. Now he almost looks forwards to it. On the edge of an orgasm, riding that good, high feeling, and then the pinch of pain as the slim, sharp teeth make their small mark. It's very different than human sex, but it's come to mean a job well done.

Haela was distracted by Yutuk's orgasm, but he starts to move again. He has a good grip on Shiro's hair, and uses that to hold Shiro steady so he can keep thrusting into Shiro's mouth. It'll take just a few minutes before Yutuk's ridges smooth down and he can pull out.

Shiro's jaw is starting to ache, but it's the good kind of ache.

Yutuk pushes himself back and slides out of Shiro slowly. Shiro hisses, and chokes a little on Haela's cock. He taps on Haela's thigh and the Galra pulls out quickly.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

Shiro nods, "Yeah, I'm good, but you should fuck me now."

Shiro's feeling really good, and he reaches down to get a few strokes on his own cock while Haela moves behind him.

Some of Haela's ridges are already spreading, ready for orgasm. It won't be long now and Shiro's not ready to have a cock lodged in his throat while they wait for the ridges to go down. Not this time, at least.

Haela pushes Yutuk to the side, and before Shiro can brace himself, he's pushing in. Shiro folds over, groaning.

"Shiro, sshh," Yutuk scolds him, "or else someone else is gonna catch you."

Shiro doesn't give him any sarcastic response because Haela doesn't give him time to adjust and starts thrusting.

Haela fucks with an energy that Shiro hasn't felt for a long time. He's typical Galra, a sprinter with no endurance but it means he's going to finish very quickly.

"Hey, Shiro," Yutuk taps him on the shoulder. Shiro's being jolted with Haela's sharp thrusts, and has to brace himself to look up.

"Since we can't put our claws in you, I thought this might work, if you wanted to lick my cock off," Yutuk offers.

Galra also have a weird custom about come after sex. Shiro knows for a fact that the two Galra will insist on eating him out once they're done, but they're also supposed to share that with their partner. Shiro's not sure how it works with other Galra, because of the claws, but Ulaz has gotten skilled at using his fingers to scoop up come for Shiro to taste without hurting him. Shiro's not going to risk it with these two young Galra.

Yutuk's cock is still half-hard, and dripping come from the few ridges that are still standing up slightly.

Shiro's trying to be all-in for Galra customs. It'd be rude to say no.

"Thank you," Shiro grits out, and gasps as Haela hits his prostate.

Yutuk shuffles closer, pressing his cock against Shiro's lips so Shiro can start licking at it like it's a treat. He hears the Galra rumble appreciatively. Haela's erratic thrusts drive Shiro into Yutuk's cock, smearing come across his already messy face.

Haela comes soon after that, leaving his bite on Shiro's other shoulder. And just like that, it's done. Shiro pants in the aftermath, feeling Haela's cock knot up inside of him and the warm release of his orgasm. He did it. He just had sex with two complete strangers.

Sure enough Haela and Yutuk fight over who has to clean Shiro up, and they decide that it's Yutuk's job so that Haela can share his come with Shiro. Which is how Shiro finds himself licking off Haela's cock as Yutuk eats him out.

He's still jerking himself off, but it feels weird. Shiro doesn't think he's actually gonna come this time, but it feels nice so he keeps it up.

"We have some food if you're hungry," Haela offers.

Shiro shakes his head, "I'm good."

"If you do get hungry just let someone catch you. They can give you food once they're done," Haela says.

Shiro wipes some sticky come off of his face with the back of his hand, "Thanks."

Haela takes a turn licking come out of Shiro. Shiro's still very aroused, but there's not a lot to show for it. It's coiled tight in his stomach, and he can feel it building.

There's supposed to be a lull to the heat, after having sex. Ulaz had explained something about that, he recalls. Getting fucked will help with the effects of the heat. Shiro just has to be strategic about who fucks him and when.

Weird though, this lull is just making him feel horny. Maybe he's lost some of the nerves that were holding him back. Yeah, that has to be it.

"So how did you two find me?" Shiro asks.

Yutuk shrugs, "We kinda got lucky— but we could smell you."

"Smell?" Shiro repeats. He wasn't sure how sensitive Galra noses were.

"Yeah," Haela agrees, "your clothes. They smell very... weird. Flowery."

Flowers, probably similar to how the Castle smells thanks to the Alteans living aboard. Which is where Shiro got all of his clothes.

"Oh," Shiro notes, "so... should I not wear the clothes?"

"Well it's kinda weird that you are," Haela says, "but I guess you don't have fur so that's why you need them."

Yutuk grabs Shiro's clean, folded clothes and rubs them in the dirt until they're filthy and unsalvagable, "Here," he says, "this should help."

"Thanks," Shiro says, a little unsure if he means it sincerely or not. Hopefully this will keep him from getting caught again. Haela finally decides there's nothing more he can do with his tongue, and he flops back to sit beside Yutuk. Shiro gets back to his feet, finding his balance again on shaky mud-stained knees.

"I can't believe we're done so early," Haela says.

"Are we the first to catch you?" Yutuk realizes.

Shiro nods and the two Galra clasp forearms in what Shiro's come to recognize as something similar to a handshake or a high-five.

"What happens for you now?" Shiro asks.

"We go to the end, and wait for everyone else," Yutuk says.

"We'll tell Ulaz how you're doing and where we caught you, so then we can follow your movements," Haela says.

It sounds very weird to Shiro that these two are going to tell his boyfriend where and how they fucked him. The Galra hop to their feet, and even though they're young and lean, they still tower over Shiro.

"Good luck Shiro," Yutuk says, and bends down to bump foreheads.

"This was really fun," Haela agrees, and Shiro braces for his bump too.

"Yeah, uh, thanks. It was... it was something," Shiro offers, "tell Ulaz I'll see him soon."

The Galra nod, and then spring away into the darkness.

Shiro finishes getting dressed in his dirty clothes. He's been caught once, and his body is still reeling from taking two Galra already. He should have asked if they had water— all he can taste is dick right now.

The night is young, there's still a long ways to go.

Shiro starts walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: The quiet-spoken Tiruk and Xallo, who like to tie Shiro in knots and rough him up a bit.


	3. Tiruk and Xallo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro gets a little tied up. Okay, a lot tied up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! A week passes so quickly!!! And so much has happened this week!!! I gave notice at my job, I'm on the hunt for a new laptop, and Shiro's about to get railed in some _wild_ positions by another Galra couple.
> 
> A fair warning: at some points this chapter seems like it's going to verge on dubious/no consent but I promise everything is consensual and not terrible! Shiro can 100% call everything off at any moment and it would all be okay. These two Galra play rough, but they're very sweet.

He gets spotted by a group of Galra, and manages to outrun them. It’s a terrifying half-hour of running and hiding, looking over his shoulder for the flash of golden eyes in the dark. He expects large, clawed hands to grab him at any moment, holding him tight until he admits he’s been caught.

Looking back on it, he wonders if he should have struggled more with Yutuk and Haela. Once they’d said they’d caught him, Shiro had stopped fighting. But technically it only counted when they came and left the secondary jaw bite on him. Up until that point Shiro should be trying to avoid that.

He’s gone very far off-course in escaping the trio, but he hopes they’re still chasing down the ravine they think he ran, when instead he climbed upwards. Galra always prefer the path of least resistance when running, so they would assume that’s where Shiro went. He even tossed stones down to make it sound like he was still running that way.

He’s still breathing hard, but keeping himself moving. Through breaks in the trees, Shiro can spot the mountain he needs to get to. Ulaz will be waiting at the base of it, along with anyone who managed to catch him. Once Shiro arrives they’ll signal that the hunt is over, and wait for everyone to report in, and then head back to the base.

Shiro still can’t quite believe he signed up for this. His jaw is still a little sore from Haela and Yutuk face-fucking him, and it’s just starting to set in that he let two complete strangers fuck him in the middle of the woods for a game.

Galra are weird and Shiro wants to know who even came up with this—

Something tightens around Shiro’s ankle and he has a moment to panic, before his leg is ripped out from under him and he’s hauled into the air. He narrowly avoids cracking his head on the ground, and shouts in alarm.

Shiro twists, trying to look at his ankle. It’s a snare. It’s totally a trap.

He’s been caught.

Shiro looks around quickly, and doesn’t see any reflective eyes in the dark. The Galra who set this might have several traps out there. Traps! Why didn’t he think of this? Stupid of him! The Blade of Marmora are all spies. Of course they’ll be using traps.

He crawls up his own body to tug at the rope. Okay, deep breaths. He doesn’t have a knife, but his arm can cut through a rope. Activating it will light it up, which could draw in other Galra. But if Shiro doesn’t escape, then he’s been caught. He’s going to have to take that risk.

A hand grabs his wrist, and with the element of surprise, it’s twisted behind his back before he can activate it. Shiro loses his grip that’s holding himself upright, and falls upside down, wrenching his shoulder. There’s a big Galra standing in front of him, and another still holding his arm behind him. The big guy looks funny from this angle. Another pair, okay. Shiro can handle this. The grip on his arms shifts, and he feels a soft touch to his shoulder, checking for injury.

“I’m okay,” he grunts.

The Galra behind him lets go, and Shiro rotates his shoulder to run out the discomfort. The big guy in front of him hasn’t moved.

“Hi?” Shiro offers.

The big guy moves forwards without making eye contact and reaches down to grab Shiro’s left arm, while the one behind him grabs his right. They lift; forcing his arms up behind his back and tie his wrists together with more rope. Shiro struggles, but there’s not much to be done while he’s hanging like this.

“Okay, caught,” Shiro admits, and tests the knots at his wrists, “good job. Who are you?”

The big guy glances at the Galra behind Shiro, and Shiro hears a few footsteps, and then feels the rope around his ankle being tugged, and he’s being lifted higher into the air.

“Uh,” Shiro asks.

The big guys steps forwards, and unsheathes his cock. Holy shit. It’s huge.

Shiro also happens to be completely level with it.

“Mouth,” the big guy grunts.

“Are you serious?” Shiro asks. They haven’t even said hello!

The big guy grips a hand around the base of his dick, holding it steady, and holds Shiro by the hip to keep him still while he rubs his cock against Shiro’s face.

“Mouth,” he orders again.

“I can’t hang like this forever,” Shiro reminds him, “Ulaz said you can’t hurt me.”

“Mouth first,” the big guy argues.

This is already the weirdest night of Shiro’s life. He scowls as the big guy grinds his cock against Shiro’s face again, pressing the tapered head against Shiro’s lips, and finally figures _when in Rome_. He opens his mouth and the big guy thrusts in with no hesitation or fear like Yutuk or Haela had shown earlier. Shiro has to work to keep his mouth slack enough to accommodate. It’s not a long cock by any means, but it’s thick. It’s probably one of the thickest cocks Shiro’s ever seen. The big guy cradles Shiro’s head between his palms, holding him firmly, and starts thrusting slowly. He drags his cock almost completely out of Shiro’s mouth before sliding back in. With the curl of his cock, and Shiro being upside down, the tip goes right into Shiro's throat every time. They’re really lucky that Ulaz has been helping Shiro master his gag reflex.

Shiro's also lucky Galra don't have hanging testicles like humans, or else he might be in danger of getting a black eye at this rate. This is also one of the weirdest angles he’s ever been in. There’s really not much to look at, but closing his eyes feels too submissive so Shiro glares angrily at the big guy’s muscular thighs. Just because he’s letting him fuck his face doesn’t mean Shiro’s giving in.

Shiro also doesn’t want to consider the thrill he’s feeling at being completely at their mercy for this. With his hands tied behind his back, and him strung up like this, the big guy can take as long as he wants and go as hard as he wants and there’s not really much Shiro can do to stop him.

Well, of course he could stop him.

But he doesn’t want to.

Trying to suck dick upside down is a lot harder than Shiro thought it would be. The big guy is mostly just fucking his mouth, but Shiro’s trying to use his tongue, if only because he doesn’t know what else to do. It’s messy. There’s spit and precome already leaking out of Shiro’s mouth. Holy fuck this is really turning him on. His cock is definitely interested, and that coil of arousal low in his gut is revving up again. It’s got something to do with being manhandled by aliens bigger than him, he thinks.

The big guy is huffing, and letting out a few grunts as he keeps up his pace. Shiro wonders if he intends to come in his mouth. He can feel some of the ridges on his cock have started to rise, though he’s not as filled out as he will get when he comes. He’s a Galra of little words, and Shiro’s not exactly fond of how rude he’s been, so he’s hoping he’ll get some sort of warning.

The rope around his ankle is starting to hurt, and Shiro can’t help but fidget. This was interesting for the novelty, but now it’s not fun. He wants to get down. The big guy tightens his grip and switches to short, sharp thrusts. Shiro chokes on the first few, not being prepared for them, and the big guy keeps going. He’s barely pulling his cock out, just grinding into Shiro’s mouth.

“Suck,” he growls.

Shiro scowls, as much as he can with his mouth full and it’s not like the Galra can see his face anyways. He obeys, sealing his lips and sucking hard. He tries to get his tongue at the ridges that he knows are sensitive. The big guy rumbles happily, and pulls Shiro further onto his cock so Shiro’s almost swallowed him to the base. Shiro holds his breath and focuses on not choking.

“Good,” the Galra says.

The big guy holds him a moment longer, barely moving but clearly enjoying the sensation, and then lets Shiro go and slides his monstrous dick of his mouth.

Shiro coughs and breathes in some much-needed air. There’s hands on his shoulders and he’s being lifted upright. All the blood that went to his head starts to go back to where it belongs, and he feels a little dizzy. The big guy is holding him up, propped up against him. It’s also taking the pressure off of Shiro’s leg and it feels relieving.

Shiro swallows the taste of Galra dick out of his mouth. He really wishes he could wipe off his face.

“So, hi, nice to meet you,” he tries again, “how about we let me down?”

Shiro finally sees the second Galra for the first time. He’s a little smaller than the big guy, and slimmer, but still has that powerful lanky frame that all Galra have. He steps forwards without a word and begins untying the knot around Shiro’s ankle. Thank god, finally.

Shiro also notes that neither Galra have given him the bite yet, meaning none of this counts so far. If he can surprise them, then he can try to make a run for it.

Four Galra in one night is a lot more than he planned on taking.

The big guy sets him down and Shiro takes a moment to shake out his sore ankle. The rope had cut into his skin a bit, but overall he’s fine. Just a little chaffing. His jaw is sorer, honestly.

His hands are still tied behind his back.

“Can we take these off?” he asks. As he talks he can feel how gross and sticky his face is.

They respond by reaching out to tug at his shorts and Shiro jumps away. Oh, right. They think they’ve caught him, so it’s time to fuck him. Shiro’s a little nervous about the big guy’s dick. Sure, Ulaz is thick and a bit longer, but he’s not thick like that.

“Just give me a second,” Shiro snaps, twisting away from their hands. He’d really like to learn their names because he’s not a fan. Sure, this whole game is weird, but at least they could be nice about it. Shiro’s hoping these two are the exception, and more Galra are like Yutuk or Haela.

Not that Shiro intends to be caught again. The only other Galra who’s gonna have him tonight is Ulaz.

He takes a few steps to shake out the pins and needles in his legs, and stretches as much as he can. He barely looks at them but the big guy and the smaller Galra are watching him intently. As soon as Shiro starts to run, he can activate his arm and bust out of the ropes. He doesn’t need to be untied to escape, and they might not expect him to run while he’s tied up like this.

Big hands grab him by the shoulders and Shiro jumps. The big guy lifts him without much effort, pulling Shiro back to where they had him tied up, and tosses him on the ground. The second one yanks his shorts off, exposing his half-hard erection.

“I need prep,” Shiro warns them, “you have to go slow.”

“Mouth,” the big guy says again.

“Again?” Shiro asks. The second one pins Shiro’s legs under their arm, and starts tying the rope around both of Shiro’s ankles.

“Hey! No!” Shiro shouts. The big guy shoves two fat fingers into Shiro’s mouth.

“No talk,” he orders.

Shiro glares at him, and presses his teeth warningly. The big guy grins and leans forwards, licking a wet stripe up Shiro’s face. Shiro tries to wiggle his way out, but he’s pinned too well. And it’s not long before he’s hanging upside down again, staring at the big guy’s dripping cock.

Hands at his waist spin him around, and now Shiro’s facing the other Galra.

“My turn,” he says.

Shiro’s a little surprised that this one doesn’t already have his dick out. The Galra moves forwards so Shiro’s face is almost pressed into his groin, and then steps up with one foot onto a rock to spread his legs.

Oh, Shiro realizes foolishly, this isn’t a male Galra.

She’s slick already— for a species that has so much fur, he can’t believe how messy Galra sex is. The smell of her musk is heady and nearly overwhelming. Shiro feels her hands wrap around the back of his head, and then she’s pulling him forwards and grinding down on his face.

He doesn’t even know where to start. It took a while to figure out what works best for Galra cocks— he’s never been with a female Galra.

He gets covered in slick, and tries to open his mouth. She tastes surprisingly similar to the males, not unpleasant but somewhat salty and distinct. Shiro can’t even find an opening or a clit to focus on. Like the big guy, she’s really not giving him a chance to do anything, just using his face to jerk off on.

So this is how it’s gonna go.

Shiro feels big hands on his ass, spreading him open. Seconds later a wet, hot Galra tongue starts lapping at his hole. Shiro’s feels a tad embarrassed that he’s still a little stretched from earlier. He wonders if the big guy can tell he’s been fucked already tonight.

He really hopes no one else finds them right now. He also hopes Ulaz doesn’t hear about this.

“I can’t—” Shiro gets a mouthful of slick, “I don’t know how to—”

The female is growling, and grinding harder against him. Shiro’s neck is straining from the angle.

He can barely hear anything she says, with her thighs around his ears, but the big guy pauses in rimming Shiro a few times to say something in response.

She lets go of Shiro with an angry hiss, and storms over to where they have their snare secured. Shiro spits out some slick, but it’s dripping off his nose and already in his hair. The big guy forces his tongue inside of Shiro for the first time, making Shiro jolt in surprise. With his ankles tied together, it makes it hard for the big guy to get enough room to work, and Shiro keeps feeling a near-panic thrill at the hard line of the big guy’s teeth when he opens his mouth.

Shiro feels the rope holding him up jerk, and watches the female let out some length to it. The big guy lowers Shiro to the ground and Shiro could groan with relief. He’s set down on his back, with his arms under him, and that’s uncomfortable right now but the weight is off his ankles. He cranes his neck to try and wipe some of the slick off his face onto the sleeve of his shirt.

They’re gonna untie him to fuck him. Probably get him on all fours like earlier and— wait. The rope pulls taut and Shiro’s legs are up in the air again, just high enough that it’s lifting his ass up off the ground.

He’s got a pretty good idea of where this is going.

The big guy rolls Shiro onto his side, and thankfully unties his hands. Shiro’s ready to struggle with him as soon as he’s free, but the female joins them and helps the big guy tie Shiro’s wrists up again, this time in front of him, and then they tie his wrists to his ankles.

Shiro fights down a little bit of fear. Unless he calls it off, he’s going to get fucked by that huge dick. That’s going to be three cocks in one night. Can he handle that many? Yes he… he thinks so. He tries to remember how many rounds he’s gone with Ulaz at any one time. During one of Ulaz’s heats? There’s been… Shiro can’t remember the exact number.

It’s going to mean four Galra have caught him tonight. Ulaz said he knew Shiro would do well. And he’d been warned that he would need to have sex with at least one Galra to deal with the induced heat. Shiro came into this prepared to have sex with at least one stranger.

Both Galra have paused, looking at him with their heads cocked to the side.

Shiro tugs at the restraints again. He’s strung up like a present, and he won’t lie that he’s feeling both humiliation and an overwhelming sense of arousal about it. He should have fought harder, and run when he had the chance.

He messed up, so here’s the punishment.

It’s not really a punishment.

“Let’s do this,” Shiro resigns himself. The big guy rumbles and crouches behind Shiro, lifting his hips more and gets back to rimming him. Shiro bites his lip at the forceful penetration— Galra tongues are perfect for this, but he’s not necessarily relaxed enough for this to be effortless. The female slings a leg over Shiro’s face.

“Wait,” Shiro says quickly, “I don’t know what to do for you. Can you show me?”

She considers the question a moment, and then uses her fingers to direct Shiro’s attention to her slick opening.

“Mouth here,” she orders, just as verbose as her companion, and reaches back a little further, “and here. No biting.”

It’s dark, and with her straddling his face he doesn’t have a lot of light to see, but Shiro can make out what looks like a small dick.

Oh wow, he realizes, it’s probably her clit. It’s positioned lower than her vagina, and suddenly the Galra fascination with doggy style sex makes so much more sense. That clit is in the perfect spot for that position.

“Okay,” Shiro nods, and opens his mouth as she sits on his face.

Now that he knows what he’s working with, this second time goes a lot easier. It’s also better for his neck.

Shiro pushes his tongue up inside her and tries to push against her inner walls. She’s ridged there as well, and he can feel her hum happily. He tries thrusting with his tongue, and using his face to nuzzle at the sensitive area around her opening. She rolls her hips happily, covering his face with fresh slick.

The big guy is forcing his tongue in harder, flattening it and stretching Shiro further and further. Shiro has half a mind to hope that he’ll go for his prostate, but the big guy is more focused on getting Shiro stretched than he is about getting Shiro off.

Shiro tucks his chin and manages to get his tongue on her clit. She angles her hips, helping him get it in his mouth, and he starts sucking. The female is growling, and she’s digging her claws in his hair to lift his head and hold him tight against her. Shiro can barely breathe, but he keeps sucking.

His back is strained as the big guy lifts his hips higher, leaving Shiro balanced on just his shoulders. He’s stopped licking Shiro out. The female is panting, and she pauses thrusting a moment, still holding Shiro right against her clit so he can keep stimulating it. He plays with it on his tongue while he strains to listen to what they’re saying. They’re talking briefly. There’s silence for a moment, and then Shiro hears a familiar pop of a container. It takes him a moment to place the sound.

Lube. That’s the lube. Which means the big guy is slicking up his cock.

Shiro doesn’t feel stretched enough.

The female starts grinding down again, unaware of Shiro’s internal panic. The big guy has his hands on Shiro’s thighs, holding him up for a good angle of entry. Shiro’s tied up so well he can barely struggle, and anything he tries to say is muffled by her sex.

The big guy drags his slick cock along Shiro’s ass, thrusting between his cheeks and Shiro can feel the drag of it on his hole. Without being able to see it, Shiro can only imagine and he’s picturing the cock being even bigger than he knows it is.

Shiro tries kicking and thrashing his shoulders. He needs them to stop, they need to stretch him more.

The big guy adjusts his grip, using one hand to grip Shiro’s knees together almost painfully, and is probably using the other to guide his cock in. Shiro head-butts the girl, losing a few hairs to her claws in the process. He feels the press of the thick tip against him, slick and hot and oh so big.

She snarls and forces Shiro’s head against the ground, pinning him.

“Stop!” Shiro shouts, “it’s too soon! I need prep!”

She’s holding him down so he can only look up at her from the corner of his eye. He can’t even see the big guy. The cock presses against him, smearing lube and likely other fluids, and Shiro whimpers.

She glances back over her shoulder, and then down at Shiro as if she doesn’t understand why he’s freaking out. Or just doesn’t care.

“Stop him! He’s going to hurt me!” Shiro shouts.

“Silence,” she reminds him.

The cock is still there. Shiro’s trying to move away, but he’s pinned and tied up too well. He’s immobile, and the big guy is still rubbing his cock at Shiro’s hole. He hasn’t actually pushed in yet.

Wait.

Shiro takes a shaky breath.

“Is he lubing me up?” Shiro asks nervously.

“Quiet,” she growls.

Shiro can hear the big guy move, and feels the cock move away, and moments later his tongue is back, pushing the lube into him and spreading it in the way that his fingers can’t.

Shiro’s whole body goes loose with relief.

“You could have just said something,” he snaps.

“Quiet,” she growls again, and then tugs on Shiro’s hair. He takes a moment longer to breathe and blow out his frustration. As far as they’re concerned they’re playing a game. He’s not sure if they realize how insensitive they’re being.

Shiro lets her pull his head up and goes back to eating her out, as he feels the big guy swap his tongue for the press of his cock again. It gets Shiro’s heart racing and makes it hard to breathe, knowing that he might thrust in at any moment and neither of them seem to care much about Shiro’s comfort.

There’s a scary amount of arousal to that fact too.

Shiro’s definitely hard.

The big guy repeats the process a few times. Using his cock to rub lube around Shiro’s hole, and then his tongue to spread it. He pushes a little harder each time, and gets a little distracted just thrusting against Shiro’s ass for a while. Shiro’s not sure how long he’s been stuck with them now. For all that they got straight to business, skipping introductions or any small talk, they’re stalled out at this stage.

He’s grateful for that. Apparently the big guy might actually realize just how big he is, especially compared to someone Shiro’s size.

Shiro’s getting used to the rhythm of things again. His eyes are pressed close because his face is covered in slick, and he’s still exploring blindly. She likes it best when he sucks on her clit, or when he traces kanji against the rim of her hole. If only he could use his fingers he’s sure he’d be able to get her off better, but they won’t untie him until they’re done.

The big guy lubes up his cock again, Shiro hears the pop of the lid. The feel of it against him is no less terrifying. He’s smearing lube with the tip and then— oh. Oh he’s pushing.

Shiro gasps, and chokes on her precome.

The tip of the big guys cock is tapered enough to be a point, enough that it can push in and breach him and for a moment might feel like Shiro can take it. And he keeps pushing. Shiro’s back arches as the first ridge hits, catches, and for a moment he’s sure it’s not going to work, and then his body gives way and takes it.

It keeps going like that. She takes up just grinding on Shiro’s face, while he writhes and convinces himself that there’s no way he can take more, and the huge cock sliding into him proves him wrong.

Shiro groans when he feels the big guy bottom out. He was prepped well, but he’s still stretched so open. It feels even worse because his legs are being held tight together by the rope, so any movement makes him hyper aware of the girth of the big guys cock.

The big guy pulls out and Shiro shouts. He hears the pop of the lube, and Shiro wants to take a breath, he wants a quick breather to brace himself, and then the cock is back and pushing in again, all the way to the base.

The Galra repeats that until Shiro’s stomach feels like it’s in knots because he’s so turned on. Pulling out all the way, slicking up and sliding in.

And then he starts moving.

He grips Shiro by the thighs and slams into him. Shiro nearly screams. The burn of the stretch is so good, and he’s so slick that this thick cock is just sliding into him. The ridges are catching and making his eyes water.

The female Galra finally slides off of Shiro’s face. She watches Shiro writhe and pull against his restraints, throwing his head back and gasping as he tries not to shout.

He can’t imagine what he’d do if more Galra found him, if more Galra showed up to take him like this.

The big guy fucks him furiously, pounding into Shiro like it’s his only mission. He doesn’t make a sound, doesn’t say anything, except for the occasional grunt or snarl. The slick _squelch_ of the Galra’s cock sliding in the lube as he fucks Shiro rings out in the clearing.

It feels like it lasts forever. Shiro's stretched out, impaled on the thick Galra cock and so tied up that there's nowhere he can run. He's biting his lip so hard to stay silent that he's afraid he's going to draw blood.

His cock is hard, red and needing to be touched. In this position there's nothing Shiro can do about it.

The big guy pulls out suddenly, the flared ridges on his cock drag on Shiro's hole nearly painful. The female cuts the ropes holding Shiro's legs in the air and it all happens so fast that he's curling into a ball, whimpering, before he realizes he's trying to touch himself. His ankles are still tied to his wrists, he can't get the angle right.

Big hands roll him back on his back, and sharp claws cut the cord binding his limbs together. The big guy straddles Shiro's chest, leaning forwards to pin Shiro's hands above his head.

Shiro feels like he's gaping open, lube and thick precome dripping from his ass. The big guy starts touching his cock. It's already flared, he's so close to coming, and he's pointing it right at Shiro's face.

“No! No,” Shiro begs, “not here- put it in me!”

His face is still sticky and wet from the female’s cunt.

The big guy doesn't say a word, but keeps staring at Shiro as he finishes jerking himself off.

Shiro squeezes his eyes tight and tries to turn his face away in preparation.

He'd forgotten about the female, until he feels her touch his cock behind the big guy. It's like lightening, Shiro gasps, and then yells as he feels her sink down onto him. She's so wet, so warm!

At the same time the big guy comes, and Shiro feels it hit his face, into his open mouth, as the big guy pulls Shiro's arm up to bite Shiro's forearm with his secondary jaws. The sharp pinch is a relief. He continues coming in spurts, striping Shiro's face and neck with bright pink come, while the female starts moving.

Shiro's feeling brief relief from the heat, when it starts climbing again. She tightens around his cock, and oh god, those ridges he felt earlier? They feel so good. He can feel her undulating around him, stroking and teasing his cock. He can feel her squeezing him, and his eyes tear up at the sensation of it.

The big guy finishes coming and leans forwards on his knees so his cock is hanging above Shiro's face.

“Mouth,” he asks.

Shiro feels delirious enough to nearly say yes for a moment. Having something to suck on, to occupy his mind while she's riding him to the edge will be wonderful.

But the big guys had enough.

“One and done,” Shiro growls, “now get off.”

The big guy huffs and grinds his hips down, smearing his dripping cock across Shiro's face. Shiro snaps his teeth at him— and gasps as the female tightens around him. It's like a tight fist.

The big guy huffs a laugh, and climbs off of Shiro. If Shiro could lift his head he could watch the muscles in her legs lifting her up and down on his cock.

Galra are absolute geniuses about sex. The ridges on the cocks must match the vaginas perfectly, making sex so good that Shiro can't believe the Galra aren't having sex all the time.

Okay maybe now this whole ‘sex as a bonding exercise’ game makes sense.

The big guy grabs Shiro by the chin and starts licking his come off Shiro's face.

Shiro's so hard he's going to burst. He can feel his orgasm coming on. It's singing under his skin, his body feels tight with it. Her head is thrown back, mouth open in silent cries. The big guy licks into his mouth and Shiro doesn’t have the frame of mind to even push him away.

They're both racing to that inevitable edge, her massaging him internally, the ridges inside of her rolling along his cock so tight it's almost painful.

She comes, bending forwards to bite at his collarbone. Shiro feels the pinch of her fangs.

He tries thrusting up into the wet heat of her, searching for his own release. There's nothing. Shiro can see the edge, he can almost taste it. He just needs a little more— just to be touched a little more.

The female rolls off of him. She gets on her hands and knees to reach over and cut the ropes on Shiro's ankles. The big guy releases Shiro's wrists at the same time.

They're not going to touch him, Shiro knows this. His wrists feel a little sore, his feet a little weird from being suspended, but nothing feels damaged. He reaches down to grab his own erection, still slick from sex and red with need, and chases his orgasm.

He can't find it.

It's there. Shiro knows it's there. He groans in frustration. The slide of his hand, the sounds the slick makes, are all so familiar and good. He's going to come, he wants to come-

Shiro remembers Ulaz sliding the needle into his arm, “ _This will help you conserve energy, by keeping you from orgasming._ ”

Shiro screams in frustration.

He rolls onto his hands and knees, panting, and tries to ignore how badly he wants to touch himself. The more he does, the worse it will be. He needs to back off the edge.

There's a grunt beside him. The big guy is crouched down, licking out the female’s slick sex with his long tongue. She's watching Shiro curiously.

“I'll be fine,” he mutters.

By the time Shiro gets to his knees, sitting back on his heels, he's feeling a little clearer. He's still breathing hard, but the fire under his skin doesn't feel as consuming. It's there, he's very aware of how close it is, but it’s manageable.

The two Galra have gotten up to walk over to him. Shiro gets to his feet before they catch him face level with their junk again. By rules of the game, they're done and can't fuck him again, but he wouldn't be surprised if they tried.

“That was, um,” Shiro's not sure if it was good or not, honestly. There was a lot he liked, and a lot he didn't. And then he kinda liked some of the stuff he didn't like.

She circles behind him and grabs handfuls of his ass to spread him and Shiro tries to shove her away. He knew it! Cheaters!

The big guy grabs Shiro by the jaw, inspecting him closely.

Shiro feels tentative touches of the females tongue and he hisses.

The big guy traces his claws on Shiro's jaw.

“Mouth?” He asks.

“No,” Shiro says firmly.

Shiro shoves the big guys hand away, and steps away from her probing tongue.

She goes into the pouches on her belt as she stands, and holds out some dried meat and water.

“Eat,” she instructs.

It's then that Shiro realizes they were checking up on him. He cautiously takes the offering from her, and chews as they circle him again to check for injuries. The big guy has salve in his belt pouch and they rub it into the red chaffing on his wrists and ankles.

By the time they're done Shiro's starting to rethink his opinion about them. They're assholes, but maybe that was just an act? That's how they play in sex? Because they're being very nice now.

Once he’s dressed again, Shiro takes a moment to breathe. His shirt is covered in dirt from sex on the ground and there's leaves in his hair. He used what was left of the water canister to wash the slick off his face and out of his hair.

The big guy comes to stand in front of him while she collects their rope. Shiro’s resting his feet while he finishes eating the food he was given. The big guy wiggles his cock in Shiro's face.

“Mouth?” He asks again.

Shiro shakes his head with a snort. The big guy barks a laugh, and then goes to join his partner. They start nuzzling and pawing at one another, purring contently and seem to forget that Shiro’s even there.

They end up having sex, with her wet enough that Shiro can clearly hear the sound of him fucking into her. Shiro starts to feel weird watching them. He figures he’ll reorient himself when he gets the chance, and takes off in what he hopes is the right direction.

* * *

Shiro feels good for a short while after leaving the two Galra. He's still half-hard and if he thinks about it too long he gets upset.

It’s only getting warmer in the woods, and Shiro’s starting to think it might just be him. His erection won’t go down— it’s not growing, but it’s not going away either. He’s gotta be in the middle of the induced heat. Shiro’s thoughts keep trailing back to how nice it was to have someone fucking him, and he wonders how easy it would be to find someone else to make him feel good.

Ulaz said that having sex— or at least the bite from the secondary jaws— should abate the heat. Maybe this is the toned down version of it.

Shiro realizes with a bit of mortification that he's been fucked by four different strangers tonight. He doesn't even know half of their names.

He has to remind himself that Galra view sex much differently than humans. But he still feels guilty that Ulaz is going to know all of those Galra caught him.

Shiro let the last two pin him, and he didn't even think to really fight Yutuk or Haela. The next Galra that tries to catch Shiro won't know what they’re in for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their names are never given because these are Galra of few words, but Tiruk is the male, and Xallo is the female. They're Mates (like Shiro&Ulaz) who like using ropes and making others submit to them. They seem a little rough, but they're still learning how to play with humans.
> 
> Next week: Shiro has to stay quiet while getting fucked or else the group of Galra nearby are going to find him!!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Vurrit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life continues to be wild. My birthday is coming up and I keep getting surprised with new antics and adventures as lead-ups to the main event!
> 
> As a result, this chapter is a little shorter (for reasons that you'll see at the end) but it's going to mean the next chapter is gonna be B I G.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading! I've been a little behind in responding, but I love your comments and how much you're enjoying this porn romp in the woods.

It’s dark enough in the jungle that progress is slow-going. Galra with their night vision probably don’t have much trouble. Shiro, with his human eyes, has a lot.

He’s moving carefully, very aware that there are probably Galra nearby. The woods have gone silent again, which is a bad sign, and he thinks he heard someone talking a few minutes ago.

He feels sweaty, and almost a little dizzy. He’s almost at the point where stripping naked sounds like a great idea.

It has to be the heat. Shiro didn’t realize it could be this bad.

But he’s made enough mistakes, he’s not going to get caught again.

There’s a metallic click to his right and Shiro freezes. He’s just behind a tree, so when he glances out he can spot the flash of golden Galra eyes. There’s a click again, and the spark of what must be an attempt at fire.

“You think we can lure in a human with this?” one Galra says.

“Ulaz said they like the sunlight,” another says. Great, another pair. Shiro’s thankful he didn’t walk into them. He didn’t even know they were that close.

“I think we should stay in the dark, he won’t see us then,” a third says. Shiro’s heart skips a beat. Three?

Shiro has a terrible thought of what it would be like to fuck three Galra at once. He has to shake his head to dispel it. The heat is messing with his head. That has to be it.

He has to get away before he tempts fate.

“What if someone else is holding him?” the first asks, “and keeping him to themselves?”

“No one would do that,” the third scoffs, “that’s not fair.”

“Besides, the three of us could fight off anyone who was hoarding!” the second reminds his friends.

Shiro stays very low as he slowly tip-toes away. He aims for the next thick tree, waiting for a moment between sparks when it’s dark to dart across the open space. It’s a terrifying dash, trying to step lightly as to not draw attention. He makes it! He trails his hand on the bark to feel his way to the other side of the tree for the next run.

Shiro touches something warm and furry.

The three Galra are still trying to light their torches. In the next spark of light, Shiro looks up into a smug Galran face.

For once, it’s someone he knows. Barely. He has to struggle to remember the name, but it’s the Galra who came to talk to Ulaz just yesterday.

Vurrit ducks his head and bumps foreheads with Shiro, “If you stay quiet I promise I won’t tell them you’re here.”

Shit. If Shiro alerts the other Galra, they might just fight Vurrit off. But Shiro doesn’t know if Vurrit is alone or not. On the other hand, if he lets Vurrit fuck him, it will help with how Shiro feels like he’s starting to buzz out of his skin with the heat.

Vurrit takes Shiro’s silence for agreement, and gives Shiro a nudge to face the tree while he kneels behind him and tugs Shiro’s shorts down. He makes Shiro step out of them, and then pushes Shiro’s legs apart so Shiro has to lean forwards to brace himself against the tree.

No wasting time, apparently. Shiro feels a little in shock at how fast this changed. He can still hear the other three Galra arguing right in front of him.

Shiro shudders at the first swipe of tongue, already longing to be filled up. None of the cocks so far have felt right— because they’re not Ulaz. But he’d take any of them if it would help calm down the heat. He’s wet with sweat, and it can’t all be from exercise at this point.

Vurrit immediately probes with his tongue, and Shiro feels his face heat up as his body gives in easier than it should. Shiro presses his forehead to the bark of the tree to hide his face. He’s been fucked several times tonight, he reminds himself. But that’s exactly why he’s embarrassed. Vurrit makes an excited noise, and stands up. Shiro hears the pop of his lube. He thinks Shiro’s loose enough that he doesn’t need any prep.

Shiro can’t believe he let himself get to this point. The woods light up as the three Galra nearby get their torches lit, and they cheer excitedly. The Galra behind him licks the back of Shiro’s neck as he lines up his cock.

“Remember to be quiet,” Vurrit reminds him.

Shiro wants to scream to spite him.

He feels the slick head of Vurrit’s cock against him, and his stomach twists as his body gives way and Vurrit sinks into him. It makes his mind go blank with relief. Shiro can feel his back arching as he pushes back against it. He wants this cock so badly.

Shiro can’t hold back a groan as Vurrit bottoms out.

“Sshh,” Vurrit says softly, and nuzzles right behind Shiro’s ear, “wow, you feel so good.”

“Thanks,” Shiro mutters, and leans his forehead back against the tree as Vurrit starts thrusting. Vurrit has a slender cock, ridged just like every other Galra, but it’s small enough that it’s almost human-sized. It feels _divine_. Each thrust makes Shiro dig his fingers into the bark as he holds back another moan. It feels better than it should. Maybe this is what Ulaz was talking about when he said that Galra take the heat drug recreationally. That it makes everything feel so much nicer. That it makes it feel impossibly good to be getting fucked by someone who isn’t his boyfriend.

“You made this so easy,” Vurrit teases, “I thought Ulaz’s mate would be more difficult to catch.”

That’s going to be five strangers now. Shiro had been warned that he’d need to get fucked at least once because of the drugs, but Shiro had been determined to avoid that.

Now he’s let five strangers catch him. He’s going to have five mating bite marks at the end of the night to tally up. Ulaz is going to know that five of his caste mates had sex with his boyfriend. It’s supposed to be a good thing. Shiro wants to appreciate Galra culture, but he was determined to make it through the Hunt without getting caught once.

Wait.

Not five.

Not yet.

Vurrit is just starting. It’ll take a little time before he comes.

That means that this doesn’t count yet.

Shiro didn’t even put up any resistance. He just assumed the position. Is Shiro really about to let himself get fucked by another stranger without putting up a fight? Just because he feels a little uncomfortable? The heat must be messing with his head more than he thought.

The three Galra with their torches are starting to wander away, unaware of the proximity of their prey and his compromising position. They said they’d fight off anyone who was trying to mate Shiro.

Shiro recalls what Haela said about getting others involved. It goes one of two ways: he escapes, or they all catch him. Shiro has to play it smart.

He’ll need a head start. So long as he can stay ahead of the Galra, his endurance versus their sprinting abilities should let him get away. Shiro watches the torches fading away as Vurrit keeps a steady pace. It’s so hard to think when all he wants to do is let go. His cock is definitely interested, and Shiro wonders if maybe this time he’ll be able to come.

No, he can’t think that. Shiro’s better than that. He promised himself he was going to fight. He wasn’t going to be an easy mark, not anymore.

The torchlights are moving away. They’re still too close. Vurrit grunts softly as he fucks Shiro, hands tightening their grips on Shiro's waist.

Shiro starts counting down in his head.

* * *

Vurrit pants against his neck, and Shiro has to grit his teeth to keep from losing himself to the pleasurable ride of his cock. It's a relief to take something this size, possibly closer to human proportions than anything else Shiro's had in him tonight, and especially after the last Galra with the huge dick. Part of Shiro wants Vurrit to fuck him for hours, just to feel the pronounced ridges moving inside of him. Vurrit isn’t pulling out very far, staying close to snap his hips up and fuck Shiro quickly and quietly.

But that's not the plan. Shiro's sweating now, panting for breath even though Vurrit is the only one moving.

The torchlights are starting to fade away into the jungle.

"H-hey Vurrit," Shiro gasps, "do you— can I put you in my mouth?"

Vurrit thrusts a few more times before he appears to register what Shiro said.

"Can you— in your... oh. Oh! I forgot! Do you... can you do that? For me?"

"Yeah," Shiro lies, "I'd love to. But we have to change positions."

"Of course," Vurrit says, and pulls out without warning, "how should... how does this work?"

Shiro bites back his whimper at being empty. The heat's been inflamed in him and all he wants is a Galra cock in his body. He briefly considers believing his own lie. Maybe if he blows Vurrit for a little while— just a little bit— that can be part of his cover.

"I want you to sit here, against the tree," Shiro instructs, "and I'll kneel. My legs are sore from walking."

"Okay," Vurrit agrees. He trades places with Shiro, eagerly watching Shiro's face. His cock is slick and jutting straight up. Shiro has to work to keep his eyes off of it. His mouth is watering at the thought of being filled up. He paces a moment, pretending to stretch his legs.

"Are you okay?" Vurrit asks, "I thought you'd been fucked tonight already."

"I have," Shiro admits.

"How long ago?" Vurrit asks, "you... you kinda look like you're in full heat."

Shiro doesn't want to say 'recently' so he doesn't answer.

"I'm fine," he assures the Galra.

"You're lucky I found you," Vurrit jokes, "because those three— well, you would have been tied up for a while. Might've been the end of your night."

Shiro doesn't want to admit he's already taken more than three.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me," Shiro says. He looks up. The torches are just about gone.  It's time.

Vurrit smiles at the praise.

And then Shiro shouts, "I'M OVER HERE!"

He doesn't wait to see if it worked, he just starts running. He's naked from the waist down, and half-blind from the torchlight, and running through the jungle.

Vurrit is startled into silence for a moment, and then Shiro hears him cursing and crashing through the underbrush.

Twigs and branches slap at Shiro's skin as he runs. His ass is slick, and it makes for a very uncomfortable sensation, but he has to ignore it. He's never run naked through the woods with a predator hot on his heels. It’s terrifying. It’s exhilarating. Nervous laughter keeps getting in the way of him being able to breathe.

There's shouting further back— the trio of Galra who must have heard him. Shiro barks a laugh. It's working! He's going to get away!

The trees break suddenly into a steep ravine, and Shiro topples forwards. He snags a sapling as he falls and it briefly catches him, knocking him against the ground but keeping him from falling further. The wind has been knocked out of him and he scrambles to get his feet secure.

He looks down. It's not quite that far, just steep, but it's relatively flat at the bottom. Must have been another stream bed. Maybe leads to the same one Haela and Yutuk took Shiro to.

Shiro scrambles down the rest of the slope, and hits the ground running. He's wheezing, still unable to get a good breath, but he has to keep his distance on the Galra until they hit their limit.

He hears the shout as Vurrit falls into the ravine. Shiro can barely spare a look to see the Galra sliding down the walls, and then spots the three other Galra leap out of the woods behind him. They're all so close. It gives him the adrenaline boost to keep running.

Shiro makes much better distance in the creek bed. It's mostly soft silt and clay. While it's tiring, it makes it harder for the Galra to run too. Human endurance is the only thing Shiro has over them.

The Galra aren't shouting anymore, clearly aware that they don't want to draw anyone else in to steal Shiro away from them. Shiro can't spare the glance to tell how far away they are. He just keeps running.

The stream bed is gradually increasing in its incline, heading upwards. Shiro's thighs are burning and he's still so aroused that he has a stray thought of tripping, and letting the Galra have their way with him.

Rocks get knocked loose on the wall ahead, and Shiro snaps his eyes up.

There's a Galra ahead of him, on the edge of the ravine. It's looking down and clearly realizes just who and what Shiro is.

Shiro runs harder. There's nothing else he can do. He can't get caught now— not with a group following him.

The Galra ahead of him leaps down the ravine, racing to cut Shiro off.

Just as Shiro realizes he's not going to make it in time, he sees a narrow opening in the rock wall. It's dark, he can't make out how deep it is, but it's his only chance!

Shiro throws himself into the crevice. It's almost too narrow for a Galra to fit. He scrambles to push himself through, to get to where they can't reach him.

It's nowhere near as deep as he thought it was. Shiro has both hands pressed to the back of the crevice as the reality of his situation sinks in. He's trapped.

Claws fist in the back of his filthy shirt and pull him back into the ravine. Shiro lands on his ass, and looks up at the five Galra standing over him.

"Clever," Vurrit says, "but I don’t think this worked in your favor."

Oh, fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy, so dawg we heard you liked Shiro being gangbanged so next chapter we got you Shiro getting gangbanged in the middle of Shiro getting gengbanged.
> 
> (Featuring: Awrul, Mhaer, Frux, Vurrit and Thace.)
> 
> ;))) see u next chapter!!


	5. Cavebang pt 1: Deepthroating, Frux and Mhaer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to length I've split the cavebang into 2 chapters! Second chapter will post saturday.
> 
> Here's where Shiro starts to REALLY enjoy what he's doing ;))) Those heat drugs are kickin in and let's watch our boy lose himself to some pleasure.
> 
> The Galra continue to be endlessly fascinated with Shiro's mouth. Shiro's not really complaining.

"I— I can't," Shiro stammers, looking at each of them individually as if he can convince himself that most of them aren't actually there, "I can't take all of you."

"That's not really your call," Vurrit says.

"Rule is: we catch you, we have you," one of the trio of Galra reminds Shiro.

Shiro's mouth is dry. Five. Five Galra.

"I caught him," the newcomer says— the one who arrived last and cut Shiro off.

"No, I had him first," Vurrit argues, "I even had my dick in him! See, it’s still wet!"

Shiro wants to cover his face in mortification.

"Well clearly you didn't hold on tight enough," one of the trio teases.

Vurrit growls at him and the other Galra's two friends square their shoulders.

"Well," the newest Galra says, "I would say that it appears we've all caught him, and as Shiro has already determined, we all get to mate him."

"No," Shiro insists, "I've never— that's going to be too many."

"You said you were gonna use your mouth," Vurrit reminds him, "I'm holding you to that."

"It doesn't matter the order," the newest says, "we'll all have our fun."

The moon is right behind the Galra so Shiro can't make out his face. But he's pretty sure he knows the voice.

The sand under Shiro is dry and fine, but it's cold on his skin. Shiro wants to get up, but moving will draw attention. He wants the Galra to fight this out, to decide that only one of them gets to have Shiro. Shiro can outsmart one of them.

His heart is hammering in his chest. Five Galra. He needs to run. He can already see it: them standing in a line to have their turn with him. Him, unable to do anything but keep his legs spread and let them fuck him.

Shiro’s surprised to realize how turned on he is by that.

"Shiro, do you want to do this here, or somewhere else?" Vurrit asks.

There are chills going down Shiro's spine, and they're all going straight to his dick. Five Galra are going to fuck him.

Now that it’s settling in that this is actually going to happen, he can feel the heat igniting in him so badly that he can’t even feel the chill of the sand under him, or the night air. He wants to just spread his legs and let them start.

But he also pictures how awful the fine silt of the creek bed is going to be when it's mixed with all sorts of body fluids. Especially when Shiro knows he's going to be rolling around in it.

He takes a steady breath before pushing himself to his feet, "Somewhere private."

As much as his body is ready for this, Shiro has to remember this is a game. None of this counts if they don’t bite him. So if they walk, then maybe he can make another run for it. These Galra must be tired from chasing him down. Shiro can still make it to Ulaz with a small number of mating bite marks.

The biggest of the trio of Galra steps into Shiro's space, lifting Shiro's arm and bending at the knee. Before Shiro can get out of his grip, he's been lifted in a fireman’s carry so there's nowhere he can go.

“Hey!” Shiro protests. The large Galra hands keep him secure and don’t give him any leeway to get free.

"He’s tricky. I'm going to keep him from running," the Galra says.

"Good thinking," Vurrit nods, "now lets go find some cover."

* * *

Shiro supposes he had time to think about how he was going to escape. But with every step the group of Galra took, Shiro couldn't get his mind off of how badly he wanted Vurrit's cock in him again. Or Haela's. Or Ulaz's. He just wants to be fucked. Hell, he'd even take the big guy or the female again if it only meant that someone would help him come.

They stay in the ravine, and find a small cave just upstream. Shiro's set down, and stretches out as the Galra talk excitedly with each other. They’re all between him and the exit. It's very clear that he's not going to escape.

Shiro’s still sweating, and he can feel that it’s cool in the cave, but he’s burning up inside. He’s half-hard still, from Vurrit, and maybe a little turned on at the terrifying notion that there are five aroused Galra staring at him. He tries to tug his shirt down to cover his hard-on, but there’s really no point in trying to be modest right now.

"Has he been bred yet?" the newest Galra asks when he takes another look at Shiro.

"He said he had," Vurrit replies, "but he looks like he's full-blown, right?"

The new Galra steps forwards, face close to Shiro, and that's when Shiro realizes he recognizes him.

"Thace!" he says, as if that's enough conversation.

"Shiro you look ill," Thace says nervously, "how do you feel?"

Mortified would be the right word. Shiro knows Thace. They've worked together on missions. They're comrades. And Thace being here means he signed up to have sex with Shiro. That's something that Shiro’s not going to forget. And Shiro knows he's going to have to work with Thace again in the future, now, with this knowledge.

"I’m fine," Shiro shrugs him off.

“Maybe this has been too much on you,” Thace guesses.

“Should we get Ulaz?” one of the other Galra asks.

“No!” Shiro interrupts. If they call Ulaz in it means he’s giving up. Shiro can’t back out. Okay. He takes a deep breath. This is just a game. He just has to have sex with them. One dick at a time, that's how he's going to get through this. His cock twitches at the image of being fucked and still seeing a line waiting for their turn.

Yeah, Shiro might be in heat.

“Are you sure?” Thace asks.

Shiro nods, “I’m going to win. I’ll make it to Ulaz on my own.”

“Then lets get started,” Vurrit says, and turns to the others, “he feels great inside.”

"I don’t want to waste time. Some of you can fuck me," Shiro announces, "and I’ll blow the rest of you. Two at a time, okay?"

"You're caught," Vurrit reminds him, "you don't get to have a choice."

Thace levels Vurrit with a glare the same time Shiro does.

Vurrit holds up his hands in surrender, "Obviously those were the super old rules. Maybe you should come use your mouth on me while they decide who goes first. You need to get bred right away.”

“How come you go first?” the smallest Galra demands.

“Because I had him! And Shiro promised!” Vurrit defends himself.

“Why do I need it right away?” Shiro asks, scrunching up his nose in confusion.

“A heat is always sated by being mated. You may be having a stronger reaction to the induced heat than normal, so you need someone to come in you to help counter it,” Thace explains.

They’re talking about this so nonchalantly, but Shiro still feels his ears heat up. He swallows, trying to sound confident. This works out great for him.

“Oh. Well, I want to go fast. I’ll blow Vurrit, who’s going to fuck me?”

“I caught him second,” Thace offers.

“We were here first!” the biggest of the trio protests.

“Just make a decision!” the smallest Galra shouts, “where can I put my dick?”

Shiro holds up a hand, “First: names. Who are you?”

* * *

Of the trio: their de facto leader is Awrul. He’s lighter colored like Ulaz, and has long legs— for a Galra— and slim shoulders. He has a cock similar in size to Vurrit’s, though the ridges are more defined even in its flaccid state and it’s more proportional to him, rather than looking small like it does compared to Vurrit’s broad shoulders.

The smaller, more aggressive one is Frux with a short but fat cock. His fur is a deep purple color, and he has narrow, long ears that don’t stay still.

The big guy with the dark, grey-ish fur color is Mhaer. His dick has a slight curve to it, to the right. He’s the largest Galra here, and has a broad, kind of flat face with a slight underbite, so one of his lower canines sticks out past his lips.

Shiro can’t help but compare Thace to Ulaz. Ulaz has his favorite cock, and yes that’s probably a bias, but it’s the one Shiro had all his Galra firsts with. Thace comes to a more tapered tip than Ulaz’s, making his cock seem pointy overall, and his ridges are at a different slant than Ulaz’s.

“I want to try your mouth,” Vurrit announces, “like you promised.”

All of the Galra have been proudly posturing for him, cocks out. They’ve also been commenting on and fascinated by Shiro’s dick and he keeps having to wave away their clawed hands from getting too close.

It’s a lot to take in. Shiro blinks away from staring at everyone’s unsheathed cocks. Thace bends over to butt heads with him.

“You’re doing very well,” he assures Shiro, “Ulaz has picked a good mate.”

Shiro fights off a smile at the praise. Ulaz picked Shiro just as much as Shiro picked Ulaz. They’re good for each other.

Vurrit sits down in front of Shiro; legs spread like Shiro had asked him to do earlier in the woods, “Like this, right?”

Shiro nods. One dick at a time, he reminds himself. He really should ask Vurrit to stand up, but this way Shiro has more control of the situation. He’s been facefucked more times tonight than he has in his entire life.

Shiro strips off his shirt and Awrul kindly holds out a hand to take it from him. Shiro’s never had sex with such a large audience before, and it’s making him feel a little meek and doe-eyed. He moves slowly and kneels between Vurrit’s legs.

“This doesn’t hurt, right?” Vurrit checks quickly.

Shiro shakes his head, “No, you’ll probably love it. Everyone else has.”

And wow, if that isn’t the sluttiest thing he’s ever said.

“Is it safe?” Frux asks, “with your mouth? That’s where your teeth are!”

“You don’t have to do it if you’re scared,” Awrul points out, “you can just fuck him regular. But I want to feel Shiro’s mouth.”

“Me too,” Mhaer says.

“Agreed,” Thace adds.

“I never said I was scared!” Frux fumes.

Shiro tunes them out and looks back to Vurrit’s dick. He takes hold of the base with his left hand, and bends down to start licking at it. He hears Mhaer or Frux gasp in alarm.

“Whoa, whoa!” Vurrit says, and then slaps a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet.

There’s a shuffle of feet and Galra kneeling around them, trying to get a good view of Shiro sucking dick.

“What’s it like?” Frux asks.

Vurrit lifts his hips experimentally, thrusting up into Shiro’s mouth. Shiro closes his lips around him and sucks hard and is rewarded with Vurrit groaning through his fingers.

“It’s great,” Vurrit says, “you have to try.”

Shiro can already feel some of Vurrit’s ridges starting to flare. And with the excited audience, and the burn of arousal he can feel spreading in his body, he gets a little cocky. He starts swallowing more of Vurrit down. It’s easy with the shape of Vurrit’s cock— it’s so similar to a humans in shape, and in comparative size, that it almost makes Shiro feel homesick. He hears everyone suck in their breath the deeper he goes, and hears the sound of Awrul and Thace touching themselves to the sight of it all.

It gives Shiro the boost of confidence to go a little further, just as Vurrit thrusts up again, and suddenly Shiro’s nose hits the short fur of Vurrit’s groin. There’s a moment of hushed silence before all hell breaks loose.

Shiro isn’t ready to take Vurrit’s entire length, chokes, and pulls off of Vurrit’s cock just as Frux jumps onto Mhaer, yelling.

“He took it! He ate it all!”

Thace’s large hand splays between Shiro’s shoulder blades, “Are you okay?” he asks as Shiro coughs.

“Do it again?” Vurrit demands, in awe.

“Can you do that to me?” Mhaer asks.

Shiro wipes off his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I’m okay,” he waves Thace off, “just— just wasn’t expecting that.”

“Did that hurt you?” Vurrit checks in.

Shiro shakes his head, “No, I’m okay. I just wasn’t ready.”

“Could do that to all of us?” Awrul asks.

Shiro looks into all of the glowing eyes staring at him, “I, uh, I can try?”

“I would like that,” Thace says.

Shiro nods, like this is a very normal conversation to be having, “Okay, um, I think it’s best if you’re standing.”

* * *

Despite all of their differences, Galra dicks are very similar when looking you in the eye.

Vurrit is standing in front of him, still determined to be ‘first’, whatever that means. Shiro’s on his knees and everyone else is gathered around so they can watch.

Shiro’s always loved giving head. He’s particularly good at it, if he can say so himself. Cock or cunt, he’s always left his partners very, very happy. Deep throating was a skill he picked up and worked on, but it’s been ages since he’s done it. Ulaz loves it when Shiro blows him, but he always prefers face-to-face sex because Ulaz likes to kiss him and hear Shiro moan.

Shiro takes a deep breath to relax. His skin is buzzing, and he’s so excited he’s a little surprised at himself.

He’s being held ‘hostage’ and has to let all of these Galra have their way with him. It… he’s really alarmed by how turned on he is by the thought. By the reality, actually, because it’s actually happening.

He takes hold of Vurrit’s cock again. It’s a little more flared, beading with pink precome as it slowly unfurls like a flower in bloom.

These Galra want a show. They’re all holding their breath. Mhaer is watching over Thace’s shoulder. Shiro can give them a show.

He takes a moment to lick the tip of Vurrit’s cock, dragging his tongue slowly over the sensitive tip. Vurrit shudders, and he hears a few gasps. Shiro laps around the head, and glances up. Vurrit is slack-jawed, mouth open, and staring down at him. A glance to the side confirms that all the others are completely focused on Shiro’s mouth. Everyone’s ears are forwards.

He starts bobbing his head, taking in a little more of Vurrit’s length with each movement. He doesn’t stroke him with his hand, like he would if this was foreplay. Shiro’s learned from experience that a flared cock is much harder to blow.

But Vurrit is such a nice size to have in his mouth. He’s big, that’s a given, but for a Galra he has a slender cock. It doesn’t strain Shiro’s jaw, it doesn’t stretch his lips too far. Shiro groans. He hasn’t sucked a nice dick like this in years. Ulaz is a little thicker, and is always a fun treat, but he doesn’t fit as smoothly as Vurrit.

He’s relaxed, and very happy. Part of him just wants to ask if Vurrit will let him do this all night.

He’ll miss Ulaz though, and Shiro promised Ulaz he’d make it to him.

Shiro’s warmed up enough now that he starts to go a little further. Someone gasps loudly. Shiro takes hold of Vurrit’s hips, and uses them to pull himself down. He opens his eyes and glances up as he’s almost all the way down, and Vurrit looks like he’s found rapture. Shiro pulls off— hears the nervous panting from someone who was holding their breath— and then goes for it.

His nose touches Vurrit’s groin, his lips are stretched and his mouth is so full. Shiro’s eyes flutter shut as he holds himself in place. Vurrit’s shaky fingers touch the top of Shiro’s head. Shiro reaches up to grab a hand, and guides Vurrit’s fingertips to feel the slight bulge of his cock in Shiro’s throat.

Vurrit lets out a strangled groan, and his cock swells in Shiro’s mouth. Shiro slides off of him, out of breath, and grins triumphantly. He did it! There’s precome and drool dripping down his chin, but he did it.

“Me next!” Frux declares.

“Thank you,” Vurrit says weakly. He sounds like he might collapse.

“I like your dick,” Shiro admits, and in the spirit of the event, he leans forwards to nuzzle Vurrit’s dripping erection. It’s a Galra kiss, “it feels nice in my mouth.”

Vurrit nods, still in shock. Frux leaps in and shoves him to the side, pushing his cock into Shiro’s face.

“I want to go too,” Mhaer pouts.

“You can go next,” Shiro assures him.

Frux has a shorter cock than Vurrit, but he’s thick. A challenge.

Shiro doesn’t waste much time. He sucks at the tip, getting a feel for how Frux is going to feel. He needs to stretch his jaw for him, but he can do it.

Frux flinches away as Shiro opens his mouth to take him in.

“Your teeth,” Frux says nervously.

“They’re flat,” Shiro assures him, “but you might feel them. You’re, uh, pretty big compared to my mouth.”

Frux’s ears flick around as the Galra tries to decide how to respond to that. He settles on pride, and blinks slowly down at Shiro, “Can it even fit in you?”

Shiro had thought Ulaz had a personal kink for their size difference. Maybe it’s a Galra trait. Frux isn’t quite as thick as the big guy from earlier, but he’s close. Shiro knows he can take him.

“It’ll be hard,” Shiro plays along, dirty talking the same way he does to drive Ulaz wild, “you’re gonna fill me right up.”

Frux’s cock starts to flare already, and Shiro bites his lip to keep from grinning. He’s gonna have to stop or he won’t be able to get past the lifted ridges.

“He’s totally in heat,” Awrul comments to Vurrit. Shiro can just barely hear them.

“Can I?” Shiro checks in. Frux nods, hands on his hips as Shiro leans in to mouth at his cock again. He’s got three more after this, so he doesn’t want to waste more time.

Frux is thick, that’s the hardest part. Otherwise his cock is relatively short. Shiro stretches his jaw and uses his hand to guide Frux into his mouth. He can’t tease Frux, since he’s already flaring and his cock is drooling enough precome that Shiro’s getting it all over his face. He takes a breath and pulls on Frux’s hips until he can rub his nose into the fur at Frux’s groin.

“Oh!” Frux startles. Shiro’s lips are stretched to their limit around the base of his cock, his tongue is pressed flat with no room to move and he’s trying to be especially mindful of his teeth. It’s hard with someone this big inside of his mouth.

Frux runs his knuckles down Shiro’s cheeks, feeling the girth of his own cock, and his ears quiver excitedly. He’s not as long as Vurrit and doesn’t press into Shiro’s throat enough to feel anything, so Shiro doesn’t guide his hands there like he did for Vurrit.

Shiro blinks up at Frux, letting him revel in the moment.

“Ulaz said he would be more complacent if we let him use his mouth,” Thace says to someone else, “I didn’t think that was true, but look at him.”

Shiro can feel an embarrassed blush spread down the back of his neck, which is surprising given that he’s putting on a show for a group like this. What else did Ulaz say about him? Shiro just likes giving head, that’s it. It’s not like putting a dick in his mouth is some way to calm him down.

Although… suddenly the resolution of an argument they’d had a few weeks ago has some startling revelations to it. Shiro can’t even remember what it was about, but he knows Ulaz was worried about him not sleeping, over whatever was stressing Shiro at the time, and it ended with Shiro blowing Ulaz in the shower and a shared nap.

Hmm… maybe Shiro’s going to have to pay more attention to when Ulaz requests oral.

Shiro pushes back and slides off of Frux. The flared ridges pop free from his lips and spray him with drops of pink precome.

Frux lets out a breathy laugh, “That was…”

“Amazing,” Vurrit adds. Frux nods in agreement. He drops to his knees, startling Shiro, and grabs Shiro by the cheeks to butt heads with him. They crack skulls in his enthusiasm, and Shiro sees stars while Frux switches to a quick Galra kiss, rubbing their noses together.

“Thank you!” Frux says. He’s practically purring with excitement. His cock bobs heavily, still dripping, as he jumps back to his feet.

“Next,” Shiro calls, feeling a little hysterically light headed.

Mhaer takes Frux’s place.

“You’re gonna swallow all of me,” he says, fascinated.

“Yes,” Shiro agrees. He’s not quite sure if it’s an order or a question.

Mhaer shudders, and he’s staring down at Shiro like he wants to kill him, ears pointed forwards. Which, in Galra body language, means he’s having the time of his life. His eyes seem like the only source of light in the cave. Shiro runs his hands up Mhaer’s furry thighs, feeling his muscles underneath the skin. Mhaer’s cock juts out proudly from his body, dripping with interest. It’s thrilling to realize all of these Galra are aroused because of him.

Shiro licks Frux’s come off his lips, and takes hold of Mhaer’s cock. He lifts it to run his tongue up the bottom. God, his jaw is starting to ache. He can’t believe he agreed to this.

Mhaer’s cock is tapered— not as extremely as Thace’s— so the tip is small enough to suck on. Shiro spends some time letting the first bit of it rest in his mouth while he plays with his tongue and tastes new bursts of precome. Mhaer is tall enough that Shiro has to sit up straight to reach, and lean heavy on Mhaer’s thighs to hold himself up.

Every Galra so far has tasted a little different. Some saltier, some blander, some almost sweeter. They’re all in the same flavor range, with thick, viscous precome that sticks to his skin or coats his throat. None of them taste right— which means no one else tastes quite like Ulaz, and that makes Shiro feel a little proud.

Mhaer’s jaw falls open and he starts panting as he groans. His fangs flash in the soft moonlight, and even though it’s nothing of the sort, it makes Shiro want to imagine that it’s a threat.

Why does he want to pretend like this is anything but consensual?

But his heart jackhammers at the sight of fangs and yellow eyes, at the strange cock in his mouth, and his balls tighten as his arousal spikes. God, he wishes he could come now. Orgasming to the idea of being on display for the group, at their mercy until he pleases them, sounds like the hottest fantasy Shiro’s ever had.

There’s a lot he didn’t know about himself, or maybe this is the heat talking.

Shiro sucks harder at Mhaer’s dick, and takes more in. He wants it. He remembers that overwhelming clarity of the Galra orgasm— of getting the mating bite and that respite from the heat. He needs someone to come in him. He’s going to make Mhaer come in him.

Shiro swallows as he takes Mhaer down to the base. Mhaer whimpers above him, staggering, and nearly pulling out of Shiro’s mouth. Shiro clings to his thighs, shuffles closer on his knees, and takes him in again.

“That’s a big one!” Awrul gasps.

“You can see it— in his throat,” Vurrit points out, “more than mine!”

Shiro nuzzles into Mhaer’s groin. He swallows again, imagining that he’s stroking Mhaer’s cock with his throat. He reaches up to rub his throat with his hands, feeling for Mhaer’s cock inside of him. Mhaer gasps, Shiro can feel him starting to flare and twitch, but he can’t keep this up any longer. He rubs harder, hoping for anything, but his lungs run out of air first.

Shiro pulls off and almost doubles over, coughing and gasping for air. There’s stunned silence around.

Thace approaches from the side, his clawed toes make soft scratching noises on the stone. Shiro’s knees are cold, and a little sore. He barely feels them.

“Shiro would you like to be bred?” Thace asks.

Shiro sits up and plans on wiping his face off— he’s smeared with precome— but now he’s face to face with Thace’s cock and it’s nearly the most appealing thing he’s ever seen. Next to Ulaz’s cock, but Ulaz isn’t here right now.

Thace says something else, but Shiro really doesn’t care about his words.

Shiro nearly lunges for him, and starts sucking at Thace’s cock. Thace is a friend. Thace will come in him. He’s finally letting the heat have what it wants, and it feels so freeing. This is all Shiro needs. The warm weight on his tongue, the salty-bland, thick taste of Galra come. He wants to be filled, he wants to be stretched out and used. He’s scratching the itch and it is glorious.

There’s voices talking above him— maybe about him— Shiro doesn’t really care to listen. Someone comes up to stand next to Thace, and Shiro feels soft claws carding through his hair. Awrul! He hasn’t had Awrul yet!

Shiro switches over, taking Awrul in nearly one go. Awrul has a smaller cock like Vurrit. It’s good, it’s nice and meant for Shiro to suck on. He deep throats Awrul easily, and just to show how easy it was Shiro pulls completely off and does it again. And again.

The slick shine of someone else’s cock catches his eye, and Shiro finds someone else in his face. He pulls off of Awrul, trailing spit and precome, and opens his mouth for it.

They reward him. They crowd around, Shiro can’t even tell the difference between their golden eyes and sharp teeth. He thinks he could tell whose cock he’s taking if he wanted, but that’s more information than he needs.

He closes his eyes and lets the Galra take their turns. He doesn’t care about who gets to go in what order, he just wants a cock to suck on. And they give that to him. Again and again and again.

There’s more talk above him. Shiro can barely hear it. He’s more interested in keeping his throat open for the current cock in his mouth to press in deep until Shiro’s nose touches the fur of the Galra’s body. They’re cheering and all taking turns, marveling at how deep they can get. Shiro feels like he's floating. Another cock pushes into his mouth, sliding easily into his throat as the Galra holds him by the back of the head a moment, Shiro's nose touching the body as he swallows around the girth. He wants more. He needs more.

He’s touching himself. He knows he shouldn’t, he knows it won’t help, but he’s so turned on he could die. He’s leaking just as bad as the Galra are, slicking up his own hand as he tries to find some relief.

Someone pulls his hand away, stopping him, and Shiro wants to cry out but all he can do is moan as someone new thrusts into his mouth. Someone’s licking at his fingers, sharp teeth against his soft fingertips, someone else’s long tongue lapping at the sensitive tip of his cock. He’s surrounded, he’s overwhelmed.

“He’s really in heat,” someone says, close enough to Shiro’s ear that he hears it.

Someone’s behind him, nudging his knees apart. Shiro doesn’t care. For a brief moment his mouth is empty and he’s scared they’re done, but then someone else fills him up and he moans as they push all the way in.

Something slick presses against his hole and Shiro almost shouts.

Oh god! Oh Yes! He wants that! He arches his back, trying to force himself onto the tongue without losing the dick in his mouth. He doesn’t have to beg, as the tongue pushes in quickly. It’s a stretch, it’s nearly filling him up, but it’s not what he needs. He moans loudly. His mouth goes slack and there’s a hand in his hair to keep his head steady as the cock drags across his tongue in quick thrusts.

The tongue works quickly, stretching him and getting Shiro ready for what he really wants. They may have used lube? But he’s still so fresh from Vurrit fucking him that he probably doesn’t need any more prep. This is all for show, to tease him. And then the tongue is gone.

They’re pulling out of his mouth too and no! No! He doesn’t want that, he doesn’t want to be empty. Shiro tries to chase after it, to keep his mouth full, but the cock slides away and Shiro accidentally drips spit and precome down his chest.

There’s something touching his face, Shiro’s barely looking but he turns his head to suck at it. It’s the wrong shape— he feels a claw. Oh. A finger.

The strangeness of getting a finger when he wanted a cock startles his mind out of the haze it was in. Shiro blinks himself awake, noticing the rough sensation of the pad of Thace’s thumb against his tongue, and Thace’s concerned yellow eyes in his face.

“Shiro?” Thace asks.

Shiro squints at him, unsure why Thace is doing this wrong.

“We’re having fun, but it’s difficult for us to come just using your mouth like you want,” Thace explains, “Frux is going to breed you so he can bite you. You’re very in heat and we’d like to take that down a bit. Okay?”

Shiro’s tongue feels like it’s been rubbed raw. His mouth aches like he’s been, well, like he’s been sucking a bunch of dick. Why is Thace talking to him and not fucking him? Why are they all staring?

Oh, wait. It’s starting to come back. Not that he ever lost himself— Shiro’s been very aware of what’s happening— but his priorities were really skewed. He was invested in sucking every dick he saw. That’s never happened to him before.

Shiro nods meekly, and finally lets Thace have his finger back. There’s spit and precome all over Shiro’s face.

“How long?” Shiro croaks. He’s raspy from all the cock he’s swallowed tonight.

“You were using your mouth, so we don’t know when you went nonverbal,” Thace says, “can Frux breed you now? Mhaer says he’s also getting close, so you can keep using your mouth on him.”

Shiro knows this is an important conversation, but all he’s understanding is that someone should be fucking him right now and they aren’t.

“Frux?” Shiro asks.

Frux crawls up on Shiro’s side, cock bobbing between his legs and dripping precome. Shiro’s mouth waters again.

Frux bumps his head against Shiro’s temple, gentle this time, “I’ll fill you right up, I promise.”

Shiro whimpers. It’s all he wants right now.

“Just mate him normally,” Thace says, “that should be good for him.”

Shiro feels a push to lean forwards so he’s on his hands and knees. He feels like he can’t keep track of the action around him, and only registers the aftermath. There’s soft hands stroking down his back and his sides. He can feel Frux nuzzle between his shoulder blades.

“Look, there’s other bites here!” Frux says, “who was that, Shiro?”

It’s very hard to think. When was Shiro in this position last?

Oh, right.

“Yutuk,” Shiro mumbles, “and Haela.”

“Should have guessed,” Awrul laughs, “see how even their bites match?”

Shiro leans back to lift his hips and push his ass in the air.

“Frux!” he demands. Why isn’t anyone fucking him?

“Okay, okay,” Frux says, “sorry. Wow, you are really in heat. I bet you can’t wait for me to breed you.”

Shiro moans in response. There’s a collective laugh from the group.

But, finally, he feels the thick head of Frux’s cock against him. Shiro doesn’t have time for the Galra to all be enamored with the size difference between their two species, and he rocks back to push himself onto Frux’s cock.

He’s big. He’s very thick and Shiro knew this and even being as prepped as he is, it still punches the air from Shiro’s lungs. Shiro groans in relief. He’s full. This is what he needed.

Frux doesn’t waste time. He grabs Shiro by the hips, claws digging into the meat of Shiro’s stomach, and starts thrusting. He jolts Shiro’s whole body, and Shiro has to brace himself to meet his thrusts and not get tossed on his face.

His eyes fall shut, which is why he doesn’t notice Mhaer until his wet cock drags across Shiro’s face.

“I can come in your mouth,” Mhaer promises, “I just… don’t know how.”

“Do anything,” Shiro begs.

“Can I keep doing like before?” Mhaer asks, “and with your throat?”

Shiro has a moment of clarity where he realizes he really did try and jerk someone off through his throat while Mhaer was balls-deep in his mouth. He doesn’t even know where he came up with that.

“Yes,” Shiro agrees, and has to drop his head a moment and groan as Frux’s cock stretches him with every thrust, “just— just remember. I need to breathe.”

Shiro braces his right arm to keep himself steady as Frux jackhammer-fucks him from behind, grunting and growling away. He gets his other hand around Mhaer’s cock and lifts it so he can lick at the underside. The most sensitive parts of a Galra’s penis are the ridges that expand and secrete come when they orgasm, so Shiro sucks at those. Mhaer gasps, and his large hand comes to cup the back of Shiro’s head as Mhaer’s hips buck under the stimulation.

He’s leaking so badly that it’s a surprise he’s not more flared than he already is. Shiro changes angles and sucks at the tip, bobbing his head. He’s remembering how the female Galra’s cunt felt on his cock, tight like a fist. He tries to simulate it, using his own hand to grip tightly, and he sucks hard.

He can feel Frux’s cock starting to increase, the ridges are lifting and dragging on Shiro’s hole. The squelching sound of Vurrit’s lube mixed with Frux’s precome are obscene.

Mhaer’s claws grip tighter, pressing the tips against Shiro’s scalp. He pulls back until the head of his cock is resting against Shiro’s lips.

“Take a deep breath,” he warns.

Shiro breathes in through his nose as he opens his mouth. Mhaer slides in, over Shiro’s sore tongue and deeper as he holds Shiro’s head steady. Shiro stretches his jaws wide as Mhaer’s thick cock moves down, slipping into the soft embrace of Shiro’s throat. Mhaer pulls him down until Shiro’s face is against his groin, and he holds him there. Shiro’s mouth is stretched nearly as far as he can open it without hurting Mhaer with his teeth, and he’s drooling down his chin. He squeezes his eyes shut, holding his breath as long as he can. Mhaer pets down the line of Shiro’s throat, marveling at the bulge of his cock there.

Just as Shiro starts to consider backing off, Mhaer pulls out. Shiro breathes deeply as the cock slips free from his mouth. His throat is getting sore from deep throating everyone earlier, and possibly from the big guy facefucking him before that.

“Again,” Mhaer orders.

Shiro barely has time to take a breath before Mhaer is pushing in. He’s fast, sinking down to the root, and he holds for a fraction of a second before pulling out again. Shiro breathes, and then Mhaer is pushing back in.

They continue this deep throating-thrusting pattern for a while. Mhaer’s slow fuck compared to Frux’s intense, fast fuck is enough to make Shiro crazy. He wants to tell one of them to match the other.

He’s so hard again that he feels like he might burst. His cock is leaking, and Shiro feels tight like he’s on the edge of the best orgasm of his life. He doesn’t need his hand for Mhaer to fuck his mouth like this, so Shiro reaches down blindly and tries to pump his own cock.

He wants to sob in relief, and groans around Mhaer’s cock. It feels so good. It’s everything he’s ever wanted. He just wants to come, he wants some relief. But no matter how hard he squeezes or how hard he strokes, he can’t find the edge to leap off of.

It’s enough to bring tears to his eyes. He just wants to come, just to take the edge off. This is torture. This is worse than torture.

Mhaer is staying deep in Shiro’s mouth, thrusting just in and out of his throat. His fingers are on Shiro’s neck, and he’s enamored with the fact that he can feel his own cock moving inside of Shiro’s throat. Shiro’s jaws are aching and he really hopes this pushes Mhaer over the edge soon. Someone else reaches in to feel the push of Mhaer’s cock as well. Shiro forgot he was on display.

Frux is still fucking away furiously, though his ridges are so flared he can’t be far away. They’re dragging almost painfully as his dick slides in and out of Shiro’s ass, and Shiro has half a mind to ask him to use some more lube.

Frux catches him off guard, slamming his hips into Shiro so hard that Shiro’s knocked off balance, forcing him to deep throat Mhaer so far that he crunches his nose against Mhaer’s groin.

Both Galra come at the same time.

Shiro was not expecting Mhaer to be coming yet. His eyes go wide in alarm as Mhaer unloads into his throat. Come spills out of his mouth, stretched tight around the quivering Galra cock, and starts dripping down his chin. He tries to pull off as Mhaer’s ridges set, expanding enough that Shiro’s jaw pops alarmingly.

Frux pitches forwards, covering Shiro’s back, and bites him at the base of his neck. His weight, combined with Mhaer’s hand holding Shiro’s head tightly, keep Shiro from pulling away. Shiro clamps his eyes shut and tries to keep swallowing come, holding his breath as long as he can.

“Wow,” Awrul says softly, crouching beside them, “I’ve never seen someone bred like this before.”

He pets the line of Shiro’s throat, and then down Shiro’s back. There’s other hands on him— Thace and Awrul no doubt— petting Shiro’s sides and tugging curiously at his cock. He whimpers, but it’s muffled on Mhaer’s cock.

Frux keeps thrusting weakly, yanking on his flared cock and pulling against Shiro’s hole like a plug. Mhaer is so deep in his throat, and still coming. Shiro’s lungs are burning. He tries to keep swallowing, though most of Mhaer’s orgasm is dripping out of his mouth and onto Mhaer’s shaky thighs.

Frux licks at the sweat that’s build up on Shiro’s neck.

“Ulaz sure is lucky to have this,” he notes.

Both Frux and Mhaer are still thrusting lightly, cocks twitching as they finish. Shiro can finally breathe through his nose again. Mhaer’s flared ridges make him feel like he’s swallowed something huge.

Shiro’s face is right in Mhaer’s lap, so he doesn’t know who pets the line of Mhaer’s cock in his throat, or who crouches down to lick at his own leaking cock. Frux nuzzles and licks at the sweat on Shiro’s back, and Mhaer runs his claws through Shiro’s hair while they wait for their knots to go down.

Shiro feels so used and filled up that he could collapse.

Frux leans back and tugs his hips to see if he can pull out yet. Shiro groans around the stretch of Mhaer’s cock. He’s definitely starting to feel the ache from all the sex tonight. Why did he think this was such a good idea?

“Could we do this again?” Mhaer asks in the lull. He’s petting Shiro’s hair like he’s trying to soothe him. Shiro can’t even lift his head to look at him.

“Does Ulaz mate you like that?” Thace asks curiously, “in your mouth?”

Shiro pushes on Mhaer’s thighs, and with a lot of effort, finds he can slide off of Mhaer’s dick. It springs free, still leaking the last bits of come that splatter on Shiro’s face and in his hair. Mhaer may not have completely enjoyed the sensation, but Shiro can finally breathe again. More come falls out of his mouth and drops heavy on the floor. He coughs up chunks of spit, and tries to swallow all that’s left in his mouth.

“Once or twice,” Shiro says. He sounds like someone just royally fucked his throat, “the first time was an accident. I didn’t realize how fast he could knot and got stuck.”

“It looked very nice,” Thace says.

“I don’t think I can do another one,” Shiro admits. His voice is so raspy it almost doesn’t sound like him, “sorry.”

“Shiro, can Awrul and I go last?” Vurrit asks.

Shiro’s briefly distracted and nods in Vurrit’s direction. Frux pulls out, and Shiro almost doubles over with a gasp.

“Does come work as lube?” Frux asks. He’s holding Shiro spread open, and Shiro can feel Frux’s come leaking down his thighs already.

“It can,” Shiro says, “but whoever’s next—”

“Thace,” Awrul reminds Shiro.

Shiro nods, “Okay,” he glances at Thace, “you should still use some lube.”

Thace goes for his bottle of lube and begins slicking his cock immediately.

Shiro takes a deep breath and prepares himself for the next round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Thace, Awrul and Vurrit get their turn!


	6. Cavebang pt 2: Thace, Vurrit and Awrul (Double Penetration)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life continues to be wild!!! I officially am jobless/in-between jobs AND it's my birthday tomorrow!!!! Time for me to level up!
> 
> Here's my early bday gift, from me to all of you!

Shiro lets out a shaky breath. He’s gotten through two. Two Galra, and three more to go. Vurrit and Awrul are whispering excitedly. Thace is casually stroking himself while watching Shiro with no hint of shame.

Mhaer has knelt down to butt heads with Shiro, and he’s rumbling a happy purr as he nuzzles his nose through Shiro’s hair.

“Thank you! That was so good! I would like to do it again one day,” he asks.

Shiro nudges him off, “I, uh, I don’t know if there will be another time. This is… well, Ulaz and I are monogamous.”

Frux’s claws scrape along the inside of Shiro’s thighs. Shiro shudders.

“Monogamous?” Thace asks, cocking his head to the side.

“It means we only have sex with each other,” Shiro says.

Frux shuffles forwards bearing his come on his fingers. Shiro still doesn’t know if he’s supposed to pretend like he loves this or not, but he makes a point to hum appreciatively as he sucks it off. It makes Frux’s long ears quiver excitedly, and the Galra bends down to bump foreheads with Shiro once Shiro’s finished.

Thace is studying Shiro like he doesn't understand what he's just seen.

Point taken, this is a pretty ironic situation after all.

"It's a human custom," Shiro explains, "Ulaz agreed to it for me. But I wanted to take part in his culture too, and so we thought this would be a good idea."

"That explains why he declined my invitations," Thace realizes, "I thought we had fallen out of favor."

"No, sorry," Shiro feels a little guilty now, "that was me."

“Is that why Ulaz has been so distant?” Frux realizes, “I thought he was mad!”

“Yeah, he was starting to explain that when we met,” Vurrit chimes in.

“You don’t even have sex with the other Paladins?” Thace asks.

“What?” Shiro laughs at the absurdity of the idea, “no! Of course not! Humans, we— we don’t have sex with each other. Some humans have sex with more than one person at a time, but, for the most part, we only have sex with someone we’re dating.”

At the blank looks he clarifies, “Only with a mate.”

All the Galra nod understandingly, but they all seem confused. At least, Shiro assumes. It’s hard to see everyone’s faces in the dark.

Thace comes closer, cock slick with lube and ready to go.

Shiro almost forgot that he still has three more Galra to fuck. He can’t stop wasting time.

“You've done very well, to get this far,” Thace informs him, “I was quite shocked to see you.”

“Really?” Shiro asks.

“Most with a heat as bad as yours give in quickly, and others get stuck because they keep getting caught.”

“Well… I did get caught,” Shiro admits, “but I can still make it.”

“You want to keep going?” Vurrit interrupts, “after this?”

Shiro looks up at him like he's nuts, “Yeah. I have to make it to the finish line.”

“No,” Vurrit gestures to the other Galra in the cave, “do you see how many are here to breed you? You're going to be here for a while. You won't make it.”

“The finish line is an arbitrary goal,” Thace explains, “you don't actually have to get there. You've done great already, and like Vurrit says, you'll be here a while. Especially if you want everyone to only use your mouth.”

“I'm gonna get there,” Shiro says determinedly, “I promised Ulaz.”

“You should rest a bit,” Thace says, “have something to eat and we can scent each other while you recover.”

Shiro shakes his head, “No. How do you want to do this?” he asks.

“You’re pushing too hard,” Thace says warningly.

“I don’t think I can let anyone use my mouth again,” Shiro says, “you’ll all have to do it the other way.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Thace insists, “you’re Ulaz’s mate. I promised him I would take care of you.”

Shiro sits up on his knees, and on second thought realizes his legs are too sore to stand up right now. He crawls the short distance to put himself right in front of Thace.

“If you want to take care of me, you need to fuck me or let me go,” Shiro insists.

Thace huffs angrily. He leans forwards and for a moment Shiro thinks Thace is going to kiss him. Instead, Thace grabs him around the waist with his large Galra hands and lifts Shiro like he weighs nothing.

Shiro’s stomach lurches, feeling like he’s about to fall, and he grabs onto Thace’s wide shoulders. Thace stretches his legs out, sitting down and still holding Shiro like he weighs nothing.

“Will this please you?” Thace asks. Shiro nods, Thace starts to lower him, “you will have to guide me in,” Thace instructs.

Shiro reaches behind himself to get a hold of Thace’s cock, and holds it steady against himself as Thace lowers him down. He bites his lip as the tip pushes in— Frux’s come is still leaking out of him and he’s been fucked so much, and yet this feels so good— and then Thace’s cock thickens out as Shiro slides down it until he’s stretched out to the fullest. Thace sighs contently as Shiro sucks in air and grits his teeth. He clamps his eyes shut as he adjusts to the new dick inside of him.

Like flicking a switch the heat is back. Shiro’s body is so sore that he doesn’t think he can do this, and yet he wants nothing more than to beg Thace to pin him down and fuck him hard.

Thace’s furry nose rubs against his cheek, and then dips down under Shiro’s jawline where Thace rubs his face against Shiro’s pulse point. He starts purring, and Shiro almost laughs.

“You still want to scent me?” Shiro rasps.

“You’re Ulaz’s mate,” Thace reminds him, “this is only polite.”

Shiro lifts his chin, leaning back a little further and changing the angle that Thace is stretching him, “You and Ulaz are… close?”

“Ulaz is my oldest friend,” Thace confirms, “we did our Hunt together.”

Shiro tries to think about the times that Ulaz has mentioned Thace. Is it weird that Shiro’s realizing he’s never asked Ulaz much about his past?

“How many times did you get caught?” Shiro asks.

“Five,” Thace says.

Shiro grimaces, “I’m not… I’m not doing very well, am I?”

“I think you’re very good,” Frux adds in. Mhaer is attempting to lick at Frux’s cock while keeping his fangs at bay. Shiro can’t believe they’re both ready to have sex again already.

“You’re doing fine,” Thace reminds Shiro, “just relax a bit.”

“It’s kind of hard to relax like this,” Shiro points out, and grinds his hips down.

Thace rubs noses with Shiro. It tickles a little, and Shiro’s not sure how he feels about kissing someone who isn’t Ulaz, but he doesn’t pull away.

“I will be gentle with you,” Thace assures him, “I would breed you as if you were my treasured mate.”

“You’re not doing anything right now,” Shiro points out. He’s always kind of hated the word ‘breed’ when it comes to sex. Ulaz uses it all the time so it must be standard slang for Galra, but it just sounds so vulgar to Shiro.

Thace looks a little guilty and Shiro realizes he intended to just let Shiro sit on his dick for a while to make Shiro take a breather. Shiro braces himself on Thace’s shoulders and curls his legs, getting his knees under himself.

“I’m going to make it to Ulaz,” Shiro reminds him, “I don’t have time to waste.”

His thighs are aching, but Shiro lifts himself up and down on Thace’s cock. Thace isn’t as flared as Shiro could hope him to be— it’s going to take a while for him to come unless Shiro can figure out how to speed up the process.

“You want to be good to me?” Shiro asks. Normally when he talks dirty he lowers his voice, but he’s still so raspy from Mhaer coming in his throat that he hopes it has the same effect, “you want to be good to Ulaz’s mate?”

“Of course,” Thace says.

“Then fuck me,” Shiro orders, “stretch me out and fill me up. I need it.”

He butts his forehead against Thace’s. Thace’s hands tighten on Shiro’s thighs.

“I want your knot,” Shiro begs, “I can still feel it— the heat. I need your bite.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Thace insists, “I’m worried about what your human body can handle.”

“I can handle a lot more,” Shiro promises, “what’s your favorite position?”

Thace sighs in defeat, his ears drooping, “Very well.”

He lifts Shiro again, with no hassle. Shiro bites his tongue to keep from shouting.

Thace places Shiro gently on the floor. Shiro gasps at the cool stone under his back as Thace drapes himself over top of him. They’re face to face, like how Ulaz prefers.

Thace’s cock is slick with lube and Frux’s come, and he runs the tip of his nose against Shiro’s cheek as he rutts against him.

“Like this?” Shiro asks. This is… this is good. If Thace can come like this, just on Shiro without having to fuck him, then it’s going to be a lot easier on Shiro’s body. Each thrust drags against Shiro’s cock and Shiro holds back desperate whimpers. He’s still so turned on from the heat earlier, when he was blowing everyone, and it hasn’t settled down since getting fucked by Frux and Mhaer. Thace is torturing him this way.

“I like the intimacy,” Thace agrees, and licks Shiro’s cheek. Shiro resists the urge to wipe it away. He’s already covered in so many body fluids. Thace occupies himself humping their cocks together and licking at the streaks and spots of come on Shiro’s skin.

Shiro glances to the side and spots Awrul and Vurrit standing nearly face to face, and thrusting both of their cocks into Vurrit’s fist. They notice him staring and blink slowly at him. Mhaer is lapping excitedly at Frux’s cock, and Frux has his head leaned back in bliss. The whole cave reeks of sex.

Shiro just wants to come. He blinks back desperate tears. He can’t. Not yet. Not until he gets to Ulaz. He can survive this.

Thace’s fur feels too coarse to Shiro’s oversensitive skin. He feels like he might be getting rubbed raw. Thace’s cock feels so huge sitting against the juncture of Shiro’s thighs, and he clenches at the thought of being filled. He thought he would be okay with Thace coming on him, but he’s not.

“Thace,” Shiro says softly, “you wanna see something?”

Thace tilts his head, interested. Shiro pushes him to sit up a bit. He gets a chance to glance down, to see that Thace’s cock has started to unfurl, like a flower beginning to bloom with streaks of pink precome beginning to ooze from the unfurled ridges.

With practiced ease Shiro hooks a hand behind his knee, and lifts his leg to put it over Thace’s shoulder.

“Fuck me like this,” Shiro says.

Thace leans down experimentally, bending Shiro so his hips lift and expose him at the perfect angle.

“You can do this?” Thace asks nervously. Ulaz had been terrified of breaking Shiro in half, but now this is his favorite position.

“I need it,” Shiro insists.

Thace holds himself up so he can look down and watch his own cock as he angles his hips down to push inside. Shiro moans. The heat is coming back. He can barely feel the pain of being stretched out. All he wants is Thace to fill him up— maybe someone else should fill his mouth too.

Thace thrusts a few times, experimental, and the strain in Shiro’s thighs is the cherry on top for the sensation.

He’s reminded again, of his fantasy of the Galra just using him until they were done. With the hard stone under his back, and the pull of his muscles, Shiro could almost pretend this was all against his will.

“Harder,” Shiro begs.

Thace starts thrusting in earnest. His hips snap down enough to shake Shiro’s entire body. At this angle, if Shiro lifts his head enough, he can watch Thace’s cock moving in and out of him. It feels so nice. It’s everything he’s needed all night. Why has he been running away all night when he could be feeling like this instead?

“Ulaz cares for you very much,” Thace says, panting.

“Yes,” Shiro groans. He’s so close to losing himself to the heat again.

“And you care for him,” Thace continues, and licks a line up Shiro’s throat.

Shiro digs his fingers into the floor as Thace thrusts harder, “I love him,” Shiro announces, “I love him so much.”

Thace has changed his angle, and manages to hit Shiro’s prostate. Shiro’s entire body arches off the floor with a shout, and so Thace tries to do it again.

There are other hands on him— Awrul and Vurrit, Shiro thinks— and they pin him down while Thace lifts his hips to get the best angle.

Shiro could scream with how good it feels. He’s nearly out of his mind, he’s never been fucked so good. Someone clamps a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet as Thace keeps assaulting his prostate.

It feels like time stops and Shiro’s locked in this loop of pleasure. He’s not sure if he has a voice to yell with anymore, he can’t even hear anything he’s saying. Thace’s claws scratch his skin as Thace struggles to hold onto Shiro’s sweaty skin, keeping him steady to be fucked into.

And then, finally, Shiro feels it. The warm weight of Thace coming deep inside of him. Thace keeps thrusting, dragging his growing knot against Shiro’s hole roughly enough to make Shiro whimper and thrash. He pushes in one last time, bottoming out as his knot sets and Thace has a full body shudder as his orgasm begins. He turns his head and bites at the soft skin above Shiro’s knee, his secondary jaws leaping out to leave the small mating bite. The sting jolts Shiro out of the heat and back into the moment.

Vurrit’s fingers are practically in Shiro’s mouth at this point. Shiro breathes heavily through his nose, chest rising and falling rapidly as he tries to calm down. Thace is panting, eyes closed, as he rides out his own pleasure. He’s licking absent-mindedly at the bite he left, fingers digging into Shiro’s skin almost uncomfortably.

“You and Ulaz are good mates,” Thace finally says.

It takes Shiro a moment to realize he’s continuing their conversation. Vurrit pulls his hand away, wiping spit across Shiro’s face as he does so.

“Yeah,” Shiro agrees dumbly, “we are.”

“I’m happy to have the chance to meet you properly,” Thace says. He pats Shiro’s leg, still thrown over his shoulder, “will it be easier on your body if I sit you up?”

“How much longer on your knot?” Shiro asks.

Thace moves his hips, testing if he can pull out yet, “Not long,” he says.

Shiro waves him off, “Then just leave it.”

He slumps back against the floor and glances at Vurrit and Awrul kneeling over him, “Who’s next?”

They glance at each other and their ears come up. That can’t be good.

“You want to get out of here fast, right?” Vurrit asks.

Shiro narrows his eyes, “Yes? I have to get to Ulaz before the sun comes up.”

A groan is punched out of him as Thace tugs on his knot.

“I think I can pull out,” Thace says, “would you like me to?”

Shiro takes a breath to steady himself, “Do it.”

They maybe should have waited a little longer. Thace’s knot still stretches Shiro enough that he shouts, and curls away on his side as soon as Thace is free. It feels like there’s come seeping out of him.

Thace drapes himself over Shiro and nuzzles him, “I am happy Ulaz has found you to be his mate. And if this is the only time you and I will breed, I will treasure it fondly. You have been a very unique experience.”

Shiro turns his head enough to try and nuzzle Thace back, “Thanks.”

“Would you like to lick me? Or should I gather the come from you?” Thace offers.

Right, the come sharing thing.

Shiro reaches down between his legs and swipes his fingers through the come on his thighs and brings it up to his mouth. He still doesn’t know if he’s supposed to say he likes it or not, so he hums like it tastes great. Apparently he didn’t eat enough because Thace wipes some come off of his cock and holds out his hand for Shiro to suck on his fingers as well. One of these days Shiro’s going to figure out how to not have to do this after sex. Ulaz insists on it, so it must be important to Galra. Shiro still doesn’t know why.

It’s tricky licking off Thace’s thick fingers without cutting his tongue on Thace’s claws. Shiro manages, and Thace gives him a big, dopey slow grin.

Shiro feels relieved that he’s made Ulaz’s best friend like him this much.

It’s only a little weird that he had to have sex with him to do it.

* * *

“Are you ready?” Vurrit asks excitedly. He’s smearing lube on his cock, letting it glisten in the faint moonlight inside the cave.

Shiro’s reminded that he still has two more to go. Is he ever going to get out of this cave? It feels like he’s been here forever, “Yeah. Which one of you is next?”

Vurrit and Awrul glance at one another.

“Well… both of us,” Vurrit says.

Shiro narrows his eyes, “...what?”

“We want you to take both of us,” Awrul explains.

Shiro shakes his head, “I can’t do the throat again.”

“Not your throat,” Vurrit says, and Shiro’s stomach drops as he realizes what they’re asking of him, “You must be stretched enough by now, and we’re a good shape for it.”

“It’ll be faster than one at a time,” Awrul points out.

“But Shiro’s so small,” Frux says, “You think two will fit?”

“Humans do it, sometimes,” Shiro admits warily.

He rolls to get back on his knees, and can feel more come trailing down his legs. Shiro’s never been fucked so loose before. He feels dirty, and a little humiliated.

“That might be too much,” Thace says.

“How long have we been here?” Shiro asks, “how much time is left in the Hunt?”

“Not a lot left,” Mhaer admits, “we’ve been having a lot of fun here.”

“We can wait,” Vurrit says, “you don’t need to jump from one dick to another.”

“I’m getting to the finish line,” Shiro snaps, “and the longer I take getting through all of you, the harder that’s going to be.”

“Alright,” Awrul says, and his ears wiggle excitedly, “what’s the position that humans do this in?”

“You’re doing it?” Frux exclaims. He shoves Mhaer off of him and the two Galra leap over to watch.

Shiro can’t believe he’s going to do this. His heart is in his throat. But they’re right— Awrul and Vurrit have the best dicks for this, and, well, Shiro’s never going to be this well-prepped again.

“Sit down,” Shiro orders, and crawls on shaky limbs to Awrul’s lap. Awrul easily hoists Shiro up so Shiro’s straddling him, Awrul’s cock rubbing up between Shiro’s cheeks.

“You go in,” Shiro says breathlessly. He can’t believe how tired he feels, “and then Vurrit, you can go in when I say so.”

Shiro reaches behind himself to grip Awrul’s cock. He’s slick with lube too, and his flaccid ridges are already prominent. Shiro hopes he’s a show-er, not a grow-er.

He holds Awrul’s cock steady enough to guide the tip in, and he grits his teeth. Awrul is almost the same size as Vurrit. And while Vurrit had felt almost like a relief when he’d started fucking Shiro earlier, that had been two cocks ago. Shiro’s sore and used now, and it feels momentous to take just the one. Awrul pushes Shiro’s hips down as he thrusts up, forcing Shiro to bottom out with a strangled shout.

“You wanted fast,” Awrul says with a lop-sided smirk.

Shiro pants, gasping for air as he readjusts. He braces his hands on Awrul’s shoulders.

“It might be easier if you’re on your knees, and, um, Vurrit. Okay. Let’s do this.”

Awrul grips Shiro under his thighs as he sits up, pulling him open so everyone can see where Awrul’s buried inside of him. Frux, Thace and Mhaer gather close to watch. Shiro feels too embarrassed to be looking at the three of them watching this, and rests his forehead against Awrul’s shoulder.

Vurrit kneels in behind him, and Shiro’s heart races at being pressed between the two Galra. With them up on their knees, his feet are dangling in the air and he's completely at their mercy.

“We’ll be fast,” Vurrit promises, and licks at Shiro’s shoulder reassuringly. Shiro shudders.

This is something completely new. It might even be the dumbest thing Shiro’s ever done.

He presses his face into Awrul’s shoulder, taking shaky breaths to steady himself, as he feels the tentative touch of Vurrit’s cock. Vurrit leans back so he can watch, and he presses his tip at Shiro’s stretched hole, urging it to give way.

Shiro groans. It might be too much. He’s not going to fit.

And that’s when the tip of Vurrit’s cock slips in. Vurrit pushes quickly, his cock catching and sliding against Awrul’s inside of Shiro. Both Galra rumble low growls as Shiro shouts. It’s a stretch so intense that his back arches, and he starts writhing to get away. It’s unlike anything he’s ever felt before. It’s too much. Vurrit grips Shiro’s waist tight to hold him still, while Awrul holds him under the thighs, and Vurrit finishes pushing his way in.

Shiro sobs loudly. He bites the skin between his thumb and forefinger to keep from screaming.

Awrul and Vurrit are nuzzling him, rumbling purrs in excitement.

“What does it feel like?” Frux asks.

“Tight,” Awrul bites out, “and warm. You feel so good.” He bumps his forehead to the side of Shiro's head, praising him.

“We’ll be fast,” Vurrit repeats. Shiro suddenly regrets making that demand.

Vurrit holds Shiro upright, claws digging in around Shiro’s waist, while Awrul lifts him up, sliding Shiro up their shafts, and then they drop him, slamming him down.

He’s been doing his best to hold it back, but Shiro screams. It’s so much. He’s practically seeing stars. He’s never been fucked like this. He’ll never be fucked like this again. Every movement is like an out of body experience.

“Quiet! Someone will hear you!” Thace urges. Shiro’s lifted and pulled down on the twin cocks again, and he can’t stop shouting. They pick up a frantic pace, never letting him get accustomed.

He doesn’t think it’s possible to ever get accustomed to this kind of intensity.

“Someone shut him up,” Vurrit snaps, “he’ll be mad if someone else finds him!”

It’s only Vurrit’s hands holding him up that are keeping Shiro from thrashing bonelessly. It’s what makes it easy for Frux to grab Shiro’s bangs and pull him forwards over Awrul’s shoulder, and force his dick into Shiro’s mouth.

As a gag, it’s fairly effective.

Shiro doesn’t even have the capacity to suck. He’s being bounced on the two dicks again and again, and he lets that motion rock his mouth. His eyes are watering to the point he’s almost crying. He’s still shouting, but it’s muffled now.

Part of Shiro wishes he could go back into heat for this. He wouldn’t be feeling the near-pain of the stretch, the almost sickening jolt as he’s pulled back down. He feels like his eyes might roll back into his skull for how overwhelming it feels.

Vurrit snarls as Shiro’s pulled down, and he holds him down as Shiro feels his cock flare. Awrul gasps, and starts snapping his hips as Vurrit comes. It gets even tighter. Awrul’s cock catches on Vurrit’s, making the thrusts of their cocks uneven and erratic in how they stroke Shiro’s inner walls.

Shiro clamps his eyes shut and gags around Frux’s cock as he cries out. Vurrit bites Shiro at the base of his neck, and just as he feels the clamp of Vurrit’s fangs, Awrul bites into Shiro’s left shoulder and comes.

* * *

Shiro blacks out for a hot second. The next sensation he feels is Frux’s dick dragging out through his lips. Mhaer is right behind him, eager to get his junk in Shiro’s mouth again.  Shiro groans a ‘no’ as Mhaer thrusts against his face, and buries his face into Awrul’s shoulder instead. There are tears dripping down his face, and he wipes them off in Awrul’s fur.

Awrul and Vurrit are licking at his skin. They’re both flared inside him, and Shiro feels uncomfortably full. He presses a hand to his lower abdomen and doesn’t know how to process the fact that he can feel the bump of the two cocks inside of him.

Shiro decides on mortification and whimpers accordingly. He can’t believe he just let two strange aliens double up in him.

Awrul notices what Shiro’s doing and investigates. His ears go straight up when he realizes what he’s feeling, palm pressed to Shiro’s skin.

“Vurrit,” he says excitedly, “feel this?”

Vurrit reaches around and rubs his palm over Shiro’s stomach, feeling the bulge of their knots inside of Shiro. All of the Galra have to check it out then. Shiro stares up at the ceiling as they all pet his belly and marvel at how exciting he is to fuck. He gets nuzzles and head bumps as they all feel and press on his stomach.

Awrul’s hand brushes Shiro's erection and Shiro gasps. He's so hard it's nearing on painful. Desperately he starts trying to get himself off. The stretch of the two cocks inside of him has to be enough. It has to!

The group of Galra all watch him whimper his way through his sad attempt to come.

“You're not done yet,” Thace reminds Shiro, “but we can go get the antidote if you want to give up.”

Shiro grits his teeth in frustration, “No,” he gets out, “I'm gonna make it. To the end.”

“Stay here. We can keep having fun. I've heard you can work the drugs out with lots of sex,” Awrul says.

“I’d like that!” Frux says.

Shiro's a little afraid for what counts as ‘lots of sex’ to Galra.

Shiro shakes his head no, “I promised Ulaz.”

Vurrit pets his sides as Shiro trembles. Every movement makes him hyperaware of how pushed to its limits his body is. Awrul purrs happily as he keeps rubbing his hand on Shiro’s belly.

"Well," Vurrit realizes, "I guess if we've all marked you, then you're good to go."

"Stay and have some water first," Thace says, and it almost sounds like an order. Shiro wants to fight back, but Vurrit and Awrul are tugging their cocks out of him— still too flared to pull out— and he groans. His legs feel completely numb.

"Wait," Mhaer realizes, "I didn't bite you!"

Frux laughs loudly, "What? But you came!"

Shiro's throat is still sore from Mhaer— and everyone else's— treatment.

"You sure did," Shiro agrees dryly.

"Well... do you think we could go again? So I can bite you?" Mhaer asks.

"Calm down, he's not ready for that yet," Awrul instructs.

"I think I can get out," Vurrit says, "do you have him?"

Shiro grits his teeth as Vurrit pulls back, and it’s not going to happen— he’s being stretched so much that he lets out a loud whimper, and then Vurrit is sliding free. Not all of his ridges have gone down, and the sheer stretch of the two of them inside of him send arcs of something between pain and pleasure right up Shiro's spine.

God, Shiro still has one cock in him, and now he feels so open that anyone could just walk by and fuck him without any prep. His ears go hot with shame.

Vurrit drops to a crouch and starts licking at Shiro's hole.

"He's leaking like he's in heat," Vurrit informs the others. That would be... Thace, Vurrit, Awrul and Frux's come, Shiro notes.

Thace and Frux join Vurrit on the ground, so Awrul lifts Shiro a little higher for easier access. The three Galra take their turns licking at the come dripping out of Shiro. Galra are so obsessed with the way they do things.

Awrul purrs contently as his cock is licked and stroked inside of Shiro. Frux gets a little frisky and forces his tongue inside of Shiro, making Shiro jolt.

"So could I do you right now?" Mhaer asks. He's wringing his hands.

Shiro lifts his head to look back at him, and contemplates a moment.

"No," he decides, "you had your chance. Those are the rules— one fuck and then you're done."

Mhaer's ears droop, "But you're still caught! And if I didn't mark you, it means you can't leave yet! I don't want to lose!"

"You shouldn't have forgotten to bite him, dumbass," Vurrit laughs, "but hey, maybe if you get off fast enough you can still bite him before he leaves."

Once Awrul feels like there's not much left to be had inside of Shiro, he tightens his grips on Shiro's thighs and lifts him off. Shiro can't believe how sore he feels.

The Galra all get their hands on him as they lower him to the ground. He decides not to sit down, and sprawls onto his stomach. The cold stone of the cave floor feels heavenly against his hard-on, and his fevered skin. Awrul takes his turn to start licking Shiro out while Thace retrieves water and food.

Vurrit comes to sit by Shiro’s head, and feeds Shiro some come from off his cock. Shiro barely opens his eyes as he licks Vurrit’s fingers off.

Thace returns with refreshments and Shiro nearly finishes one canister of water in one go. He didn't realize how thirsty he was, or how badly the heat has been sapping his strength. It’s heavenly to not be tasting dick in his mouth for once. He can hear the wet slap of Mhaer's hand on his dick as he jerks off.

"Better?" Thace asks, sitting by Shiro. He cards his fingers through Shiro's hair.

Shiro leans into the touch and Thace chuckles, "Ulaz said to pet you if you became distressed."

"You think I'm distressed?" Shiro muses. He takes a bite of the jerky, bigger than he can actually fit in his mouth, and chews on it. It's really not a good food for someone who deepthroated all the dicks in the room, and then some.

"I think you were just mated by five Galra... in some unusual ways," Thace observes, "a first heat is also a terrifying, but so exciting experience. You're handling it very well, but everyone has their limits."

Shiro nods in agreement.

Awrul curls his tongue as he slides it out of Shiro's hole,

"All clean," he announces, "would you like to have some, Shiro?"

"I've had enough dick for a while," Shiro croaks. At Awrul’s hurt look, Shiro waves him up and sucks some come off of Awrul’s limp dick. He’s here to make friends, and do things the Galra way. Frux passes over another water canister for Shiro to drink.

They fall silent, save for the _slap slap slap_ of Mhaer pumping his dick.

"Mhaer are you seriously still trying to bite him?" Frux laughs.

"Well I came in him, but now I have to let him go without my mark?" Mhaer complains, "what am I supposed to do?"

"You'll have to catch me again," Shiro jokes, "cause you're not giving me a bite. You missed your chance."

Frux, Vurrit and Awrul whoop with laughter at Mhaer's distraught face.

Shiro's finally coming off the razor edge he's been straddling, about to burst because he wants to come so bad. He's sore. He can feel the ache lingering just under the edge of the heat. He really hopes Ulaz has something for him, because he isn't going to be able to sit for a week. He pushes himself to his knees and stretches out, going downward dog and holding, before forwards into cobra pose.

The whole cave has gone quiet.

"You're sure we can't convince you to stay," Vurrit asks again, "like we said, you made it really far."

"I wanna try what Vurrit and Awrul did, but me and Thace this time," Frux adds.

"No," Shiro shuts that down quickly. Vurrit and Awrul are slim for Galra penis size, but they're still large compared to most humans. Frux has one of the thickest cocks here, and Thace is decently large himself. Shiro's pretty sure he'd die if they tried to double-penetrate him.

Shiro gets to his feet and stretches his back out. He's thankful he took off his shirt for this. It would have been rank, covered in sweat, mud and come.

It's still covered in mud and sweat, but it's relatively dry. He puts it on and looks around for his pants.

Vurrit had taken them off to start fucking Shiro in the woods earlier. Right. There's no way he's getting them back.

Shiro debates wandering buck-ass naked through the woods, and then comes up with a better idea. He pulls off his shirt and tosses it to Thace, "Can you rip that, right on the seam?"

It doesn't take Shiro long to make a quick wrap-skirt out of the remains of his shirt. Yes, there's still a solid breeze between his legs, but it's also pretty refreshing. It'll cover him where he's most sensitive, and, he notes, this makes for easier access than his pants.

Not that anyone else is going to be fucking him tonight.

"Well," Shiro says to the group of Galra before him, "it's been..."

"Really fun!" Vurrit says, "you're one of the best baits we've ever had."

"Thank you," Shiro says. He hopes that's the correct response, "see you guys at the end?"

"We'll tell Ulaz about the double thing," Awrul adds, "he'll probably want a demonstration."

The Galra break into laughter as Shiro exits the cave. He pauses a moment outside to look down at the red marks on his body, where they gripped a little too tight or their claws scratched his skin just enough to mark, and reflects that: Yes. He did just let five strangers gangbang him in a cave. And he liked it.

He takes a moment to breathe deep. There’s a part of him that wants to turn around and go back in. The heat is coming back, as strong as ever. Thace said that being fucked that much should have kept it off— maybe he should go back and let Mhaer bite him?

No, because if they see that Shiro's going into heat again they might think something's wrong. Shiro's just horny as hell because he hasn't come yet. The faster he gets back to Ulaz, the faster this is all over.

He scales the ravine, enjoying pushing his body as he climbs the sandy, rocky slopes. It gives him something else to think about, other than how slick his ass is and how badly he wants someone to fill him up again.

There's only a few hours until sunrise. He doesn't have time to waste. Ulaz is waiting.

Shiro starts running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Shiro meets Vrei and Casire, who are very interested in checking out all aspects of his weird human anatomy ;))


	7. Vrei and Casire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro meets some of Ulaz's work acquaintances. The girls can't get over how different humans are compared to Galra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nano kicked my ass, but I won!!!! And this chapter needed a few rewrites, and had some trouble as I wasn't sure how to keep it interesting while still letting the girls have their fun with Shiro. I think everyone had a great time in the end ;)
> 
> In this chapter I get to introduce two characters that Ashinan created for the series! Meet Vrei and Casire. They're lovely ladies who give Shiro a rough time (but he loves it)
> 
> We have two more chapters until the end!!!

Shiro doesn’t get far before the heat _really_ hits him. It’s nighttime, but he’s hot and sweating. He’s not even running and his heart rate is up. He’s also half-hard and has to bite his lip to keep himself from groaning every time his makeshift skirt rubs against him.

It’s harder to keep track of where he’s going. He doesn’t know these stars well enough to navigate by, and the canopy of the trees blocks his sight for the most part. But he’s pretty sure this is the direction of the mountain where Ulaz is waiting.

Ulaz.

Shiro stops to rest, doubling over with his hands on his thighs to breathe. Everyone who’s caught him is going to be there with Ulaz, and Shiro doesn’t care about privacy anymore. He’s going to march in and demand Ulaz make love to him and reclaim him. The phantom sensations of Ulaz’s claws on his skin, his hot breath on Shiro’s neck and his perfectly sized cock filling Shiro up make Shiro groan out loud.

“If you keep making that much noise, you’re probably gonna get caught,” says a voice above him.

Shiro doesn’t wait, and bolts.

He’s hit from above as the Galra leaps onto his back and knocks him to the ground. She straddles his waist and licks up between his shoulder blades. Shiro gasps and arches into the touch.

Oh no, oh no. Another Galra. He should run. He really should run.

She nuzzles the back of his neck and knocks her forehead to the back of his head.

“I’m Vrei,” she says.

Shiro cranes his neck to look at her over his shoulder, “Hi. Shiro.”

Vrei leans down to sniff at Shiro’s throat, and it tickles so much that he flinches.

She taps a few sore points on his back— where he’s been bitten— Shiro realizes.

“You’re in full heat… when did you get all these bites?” she says.

“I’m fine,” Shiro tells her.

“You’re _really_ in heat. Ulaz would throw a fit if I didn’t help you out,” Vrei says, and she runs her fingers down Shiro’s back. It almost feels like a massage.

“You— you know Ulaz?” Shiro asks.

“You’re soft!” she gasps, and runs the pads of her fingers across Shiro’s skin, “and yeah! Ulaz was my commanding officer up until he went undercover in the Empire, and met you. Between you and me, I always knew he liked weird things. Not that you’re weird in a bad way. But, you know, you’re different! You’re all hairless and small.”

“Uh,” Shiro’s not sure how to respond to that.

It’s hard to feel upset when Vrei’s hands are so warm on his skin, and he wants to melt into the touch. She crawls off of him and Shiro sits up.

Vrei is typical Galra, large, a nice shade of purple, and she’s got long, long legs with thick thighs. Shiro’s reminded, absently, of a frog or a lemur, and now it makes sense why she was lurking around up in the tree.

“I’ve never had sex with an alien,” Vrei admits, “and Ulaz went over it, but he wouldn’t stop talking about how much he loves you so I kinda tuned out.”

Shiro’s more than happy to think about Ulaz, and he can picture Ulaz instructing a room of Galra and getting lost talking about Shiro. It makes Shiro smile bashfully.

“What are those?” Vrei asks, and she crawls close to poke at Shiro’s chest.

“Oh, uh, those are my nipples,” Shiro says, and laughs at how weird his night has been, “there’s a bunch of scientific reasons why I have them, but for now you just need to know they’re erogenous zones for me—”

Vrei licks across his chest and Shiro bites his lip. He’s way more sensitive than he thought. He’s ready to moan from just that.

“If— if you’re careful with your claws, you can use your fingers,” Shiro informs her.

“No claws,” Vrei holds up her hands proudly. Her claws have all been filed down to blunt, rounded edged, “Ulaz said you were delicate,” Shiro frowns at the idea, “and he also said you could have penetrative sex, but not with claws.”

Shiro gulps as he takes in her long fingers. She wants to… to fuck him with those? He wants to have some shame about it, some hesitation, but he just wants to tell her to get going already.

“Yeah,” he agrees, “that last part is true.”

At the start of their relationship, Ulaz struggled to keep his own claws filed down for Shiro’s benefit. Galra claws grow back so quickly that it was just too much of a hassle, and Ulaz always felt uncomfortable without his claws. Now it’s only for special occasions that he’ll trim them.

“I’m kind of sensitive everywhere,” Shiro admits, running through the list in his head, “but my chest, um, my neck if you wanted to use your mouth. My inner thighs. And if you don’t have claws I guess you can touch my dick or finger me— but you’ll need to use lube for that. Oh, and I bet you want me to use my mouth on you, right?”

Vrei’s ears snap upright, “Your mouth! Yes! Can I see your teeth?”

Shiro rolls his eyes good-naturedly, and opens his mouth. Vrei hooks a thumb under his lip to see better, and pushes another finger in to run over his teeth.

“They’re so flat,” she marvels, “do you really like to be mated that way?”

Seeing as his mouth is occupied, Shiro makes a grunt of agreement.

Vrei pinches at his tongue, and that’s a few too many fingers in his mouth now so Shiro pulls back with a soft ‘hey!’.

“You have such a tiny tongue,” she laughs, “how do you expect to pleasure me with that?”

“I’m not bad,” Shiro says. He’s not sure if he should be insulted or not.

“So where is your sheath?” Vrei asks.

Shiro reaches down to untie the shirt around his waist. He tugs it out from under him and tosses it somewhere to the side. Hopefully he’ll find it later.

Vrei’s eyes go wide and her ears come forwards, “It… where is the sheath?”

“Don’t have one,” Shiro says, “it’s always out.”

She narrows her eyes and cocks her head to the side, “It… it’s so fleshy. And small.”

“Hey!” Shiro scolds her, “I’m normal for a human. Better, actually.”

Vrei nods in agreement, “Yes, that’s understandable.”

She reaches out nervously. Shiro spreads his legs a little wider and gets comfortable, “Go on,” he says, “just— be gentle.”

Shiro bites down on his lip to keep from moaning when Vrei cautiously strokes his cock. The pads of her fingers are rougher in texture, and her hand is so large and warm that it’s a perfect combination of sensation.

“This is very soft,” Vrei says. Shiro’s pretty sure it’s praise, but he doesn’t know how to respond.

She reaches down and tugs at his balls and Shiro gasps, “Careful!”

Vrei hums in concentration as she touches him, more exploratory and curious than intending to please him. Shiro can feel chills crawling up his spine. It’s the heat again. It’s rising up, like an insatiable hunger. And she’s so close, but not giving him what he wants.

She lifts up one of his thighs, nearly toppling Shiro onto his side, “So where do my fingers go?”

Shiro has to breathe a moment before he begs her to fuck him, and then leans back on his elbows, “Get your lube and feel around. You’ll work it out.”

Vrei sets his leg down to obey. She pauses right before starting on her fingers,

“Do you want some water?” she asks, “or food? While you’re here?”

Shiro should be starving, and probably parched, after all the activity of the night. Instead he pulls his leg up, a hand tucked just behind his knee, “I want you to get going already,” he demands.

Vrei snorts, “Are you like this for Ulaz too?”

She soaks her fingers in a generous amount of lube and grimaces as it gets into the fur at her wrist. She grips Shiro’s raised leg where he was holding it, right under the knee, and pushes it so far into the air that Shiro can’t sit upright without effort, so he lays on his back.

He reaches down, now that his hands are free, and helps direct her to where she should start.

“You’re so small— comparatively, I mean,” she corrects herself before Shiro can protest. He gasps as she rubs her fingers against his hole, “can you actually fit a cock in there?”

Shiro almost boasts that he fit _two_ , and then decides against it. She pushes the tip of her finger against him and her ears snap forwards curiously as she pulls back and repeats the process a few times.

Shiro squirms. He’s _almost_ being penetrated, so it’s mostly a tease.

“Are you always this loose?” Vrei asks.

Shiro covers his face with his hands, “Stop it,” he groans, “you can’t talk anymore.”

“Are you embarrassed?” Vrei asks, and at the same time pushes the length of her finger into him. Shiro sucks in a ragged breath, back arching, and Vrei grins toothily as she wiggles her finger.

“Oh!” she realizes, “all those bites— you’ve been mated a lot tonight, haven’t you? That’s why you’re like this.”

Shiro stares straight up at the sky. He doesn’t want to look at her smug grin.

“Ulaz said humans are prudes, so is that why you’re being shy?” Vrei asks.

“I’m _not_ a prude,” Shiro laughs. Vrei pushes another finger into him and he throws his hands out to grip at the dirt around him for any sort of purchase. Shiro’s slept with— with how many tonight? Oh, lord. He doesn’t know. He lost count. That should show how much he _isn_ _’t_ a prude.

“Good,” Vrei says, “I knew Ulaz could never be with someone who didn’t like sex. It used to drive me nuts, trying to catch him alone for briefings. I mean, he was always professional when we were _on_ a mission, but he loves bonding with people. And it’s really hard to share confidential information when Ulaz keeps inviting half the squad any time we had some scheduled time together.”

“So— so you,” Shiro gasps again, “you’ve had— you slept with Ulaz?”

“I think it’d be harder to find someone who _hasn_ _’t_ ,” Vrei shrugs, “he was always such a friendly guy, but then he started being all weird and avoiding everyone. And we couldn’t figure out why. I mean, I haven’t talked to him much since his undercover mission in the Empire, but, honestly, I thought the mission had fucked him up so much that he was just, you know, checking out early.”

“What?” Shiro tries to lift his head, but Vrei hits his prostate and he slams his head into the ground as he shouts.

“Was that the special spot?” Vrei asks excitedly.

Shiro pants in the aftermath, “Yo—you thought Ulaz was? That he was— what?”

Vrei’s ears droop a bit when Shiro looks at her, “Well, I think we were all waiting for his transmissions to stop. He went from being an integral part of the caste, to suddenly never being around. And then when he was here, he would barely touch anyone. So, yeah, I thought he was ready to die.”

She’s not the first one to tell him they thought something had been horribly wrong with Ulaz because he’d stopped sleeping with his castemates.

“But then it turns out it was just because of you,” Vrei laughs, “now, does it actually feel good when I do this?”

She strokes his prostate again and Shiro keens. He’s breaking out in a sweat and everything feels impossibly sensitive.

“Yes,” Shiro whimpers.

“Fascinating,” Vrei says, “you have penetrative sex, and the organ for penetrating. But you _also_ like being penetrated. You’re very weird. And warm inside,” Vrei wrinkles her nose, “and kind of squishy. I can see why claws would be difficult.”

“Vrei,” Shiro groans, “stop talking and do something!”

“Impatient too,” Vrei laughs. She pulls her fingers out of him and Shiro’s toes curl at the loss.

Vrei pushes his legs to the ground and leans down to sniff at his erection, “This is as big as it gets, right?”

“Vrei,” Shiro warns her.

“I want to try you inside me,” Vrei says as she pins his hips down, “but I don’t know if I’ll like it. You’re just… really different.”

“Please,” Shiro says, “just do something. I still have to make it to Ulaz.”

“Okay, well lets do this the normal way,” Vrei says. She reaches up to grab Shiro’s arm and tugs him into a seated position.

“If Ulaz mated you like me, he showed you the usual position, right? Your hole is good for that,” Vrei asks.

She means doggystyle. Ulaz always loves it when Shiro presents himself on all fours, and at the start of their relationship it led to Shiro getting a few bumps and bruises on his face before Ulaz had worked out the proper amount of force he could use while Shiro was clinging to the headboard.

Shiro nods, “Yeah, I can do that.”

“Good,” Vrei says, “it’s my favorite.”

Without a hint of shame, she rolls over onto all fours so that she’s facing away from him.

It’s dark, and Shiro doesn’t have the best night vision, but he’s not sure if she’s even ready for him or not.

“Do you want me to use my fingers at all? Or my mouth?” he asks.

Vrei glances over her shoulder, “Nah, you’re, um, the right size. You can just go in. I just want to feel if you’re too smooth or not.”

Shiro shuffles up behind her and tries not to be mad that she’s definitely crouching down a bit for his benefit. Her thighs aren’t even shaking— but little wonder. Each one is almost as thick as his head. He wonders if she’s being nice, or just showing off.

Shiro places a hand on her hip, and one on his cock to guide himself in.

“Okay,” he tells her, “here I go.”

She’s warm, and just wet enough that he can tell she was enjoying playing with him. The heat leaps into Shiro’s brain and he feels like his mouth could start watering. He’s shaking with the need to start thrusting, to try and come for the first time tonight. It’s all he wants.

A full-body shudder rocks Vrei, and her fur puffs up as it stands on end.

“Oh,” she says, “you— you _do_ feel different.”

“Another girl rode me,” Shiro defends himself, “and she liked it.”

“Who?” Vrei asks.

Shiro shrugs, “I, uh, I don’t know. They didn’t offer names. Or talk much at all. He was big, they, um, they liked to tie me up.”

Vrei’s eyes go wide, “By the gods— did he have a _huge_ dick? Like, so thick it makes your mouth water?”

Shiro bottoms out, pressed against her and closes his eyes at the pleasure of the warmth of her on his cock.

“Y-yeah. It almost didn’t fit in my mouth,” he laughs, “or in me.”

“That was Tiruk! And she was Xallo,” Vrei says, “Casire steals Tiruk’s lunch all the time. He’s intense, but really nice. And—” she squeaks suddenly, “wait! Are you telling me _Tiruk_ fucked you? And you’re still _walking_?”

Shiro feels his ears going red, “he did— it took a lot of prep…”

“Did Ulaz know you could take something like that?” Vrei asks, “because you should tell him. He’ll probably want to watch. Heck, even I want to watch. I don’t think I can believe it until I see it. Next thing you’ll tell me you took Antok’s dick.”

“Do you mind if I move?” Shiro whines. He can’t take all this talking.

Vrei nods, “Yeah, but, hold on— I just gotta…”

Shiro gasps as she tightens around him. Just like the other female— Xallo, apparently— Vrei has several tight rings inside of her that tighten and contract individually. And right now she’s squeezing all of them, tight. So tight around him it’s like a fist, and he can barely move because he’s being squeezed for every last drop in him.

“A little less,” Shiro pants.

“You’re hard to adjust to,” Vrei mutters, but complies.

She feels amazing. Shiro lets his head fall back as he finally starts moving his hips. His body is burning up. His bangs are stuck to his forehead with sweat, he’s panting and already gripping Vrei’s hips tightly.

“You— you said Antok has a— he’s big?” Shiro gets out.

“You’re so in heat,” Vrei admonishes him, “if you haven’t had Antok, you probably don’t want to. He’s big, but he’s, uh, a little different. He just sticks close to Kolivan mostly.”

Shiro notices the swell of her clit rubbing against the top of his dick, and has the presence of mind to reach down and start stroking her with his thumb. Vrei squeaks in surprise.

“Is that good?” he asks.

“Yeah, keep going,” she encourages.

Shiro wants to keep thrusting into her, chasing after his own release. But he knows he can’t get anything until he sees Ulaz. What he needs to do is get her to come. If she comes, then he gets some relief.

He strokes her until her clit is swollen and he can feel her getting wetter on him. She’s purring and starting to rock back into him— which is a good sign, but the force of her is also nearly knocking Shiro on his ass.

“Maybe,” Shiro says, more than breathless, “maybe you should ride me. Or let me use my mouth.”

“Yeah,” Vrei groans, “yeah okay. I think I like you inside me? You’re just… so soft.”

Shiro slides out of her and sits down on the ground, “Do you have to keep insulting me?”

“It’s the truth,” Vrei says, “not insult.”

She gives him a playful shove as she turns around, and he flops backwards, boneless.

Vrei grips his cock at the base and wiggles it back and forth, “See?” she says with a grin, “soft and wiggly. Different, but not bad. Ulaz likes it, doesn’t he?”

Shiro snorts, “Yeah, he does.”

Vrei slings a leg over him as she lowers herself down, “Now, if I’m gonna do the work, it means I get to make it how I like it, right?”

“Sure, just be care—” Shiro shouts as she tightens around him, tight like before when he could barely move without whiting out.

“We’re gonna do it like this,” Vrei says.

Shiro can’t coherently form a sentence, and like a lamb to slaughter, nods enthusiastically.

As soon as Vrei starts moving, Shiro clamps a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming. She’s so tight— she’s really wet now, so everything slides, but each inner ridge is like a tight individual ring moving up and down the length of him without ever relenting on the pressure it’s exerting. If he wasn’t drugged so heavily, he would have come twice by now.

“I thought I heard some prey,” a new voice says.

Shiro tries to sit upright, but Vrei shoves him back down as she stops moving.

“Casire?” she says excitedly, “look who I found!”

A new Galra strolls up to them. Compared to Vrei, she has slimmer legs, but she’s incredibly broad in the shoulders. She could probably bench press Shiro without breaking a sweat.

“If he keeps screaming like that, I’m sure more are going to find you,” Casire says.

She crouches down and holds out a hand to Shiro, “Hi, I’m Casire.”

Shiro swallows nervously. Another woman. He’s barely making it thought Vrei with all of his senses intact. Casire right after might be more than he can handle.

He lifts his right hand anyways, playing at being polite and formal while Vrei grinds down on him, “Shiro.”

Casire’s eyes light up at his prosthetic, and in an instant she’s forced his arm to the ground like they’re wrestling.

“It’s beautiful!” she exclaims, and after a moment pinning him, she lifts his arm up to examine it, “the craftsmanship! The design!”

“She’s a weapons nut, and she’ll spend all night looking at that and probably come too,” Vrei says dryly.

“I would not,” Casire folds her ears back, frowning, “I just like seeing breakthrough work. It’s unique!”

“You wanna see unique,” Vrei laughs, and Shiro groans as she pulls off of him, “check this out.”

Casire drops Shiro’s arm to look at his cock. She pokes at it with a clawed finger.

“Careful,” Shiro hisses.

“It… it’s so…”

“Unique,” Vrei supplies for her, “it’s pretty weird, but if you squeeze tight it’s actually not that bad.”

“Um,” Shiro says in his own defense.

“And check this out,” Vrei says excitedly. She grabs Shiro’s leg and pushes his knee up to his chest. Shiro flails to keep his balance as he’s bent in half.

“He can take a cock, in that!” Vrei says.

“No,” Casire gasps, clearly in disbelief.

Shiro regrets ever agreeing to this whole thing. And then Vrei pushes two fingers into him, and starts scissoring.

“See?” she shows Casire. Casire grabs Shiro’s other leg to stop him from kicking as he writhes under Vrei’s touches, “he took Tiruk’s dick. And more. He even _likes_ being penetrated.”

“I can tell,” Casire says. Shiro’s not sure if it’s an insult or not.

“Are you— are you just gonna toy with me?” Shiro asks, “cause I’ve— I’ve got b—better places to be.”

Vrei snorts and makes sure to hit his prostate. Shiro has nowhere to go with the two Galra pinning him down.

“I like doing this,” Vrei says, “do you wanna ride him?”

Casire reaches out to touch Shiro’s swollen erection, and stops herself, “I don’t think I like it,” she admits, “it’s too different.”

Shiro has some words to say to that, but they’re lost when Vrei starts hammering in on his prostate. With no other option but to ride it out, he throws his head back and leaves himself at her mercy.

She finally slows down as he feels someone touch his face.

He blinks his eyes open, and through the tears that built up he sees Casire’s face.

“Ulaz said we’d like your mouth. Can you use it in this position?” she asks.

Shiro nods.

“Good,” Casire says, and then she’s swinging a leg over his face and lowering herself down.

Vrei is still fingering him, and Shiro can feel his cock leaking enough that it’s wetting his thighs as his whole body flinches. He’s dying to do something, anything, to try and relieve the pressure building up inside him.

He meets Casire halfway, mouth open and already licking to find her entrance.

“Oh,” Casire purrs, “he’s eager.”

Shiro’s not tied up this time, like he was for Xallo, and he brings up his hand to start playing with her clit while he presses his tongue inside her. It’s probably the heat talking, but she tastes amazing. Shiro can barely imagine anything better than this.

He finds a good rhythm, feels Casire press down against him to get more, and hums in appreciation. Her fingers card through his hair, tugging him closer and keeping him from moving away. Not that Shiro would run.

Vrei licks at his cock, and Shiro moans when he feels her wrap a hand around him and start jerking him off. She’s still fingering him with her other hand, and the dual sensation derails his mind completely. He can’t even focus on Casire, and can only cling to her thighs and cry out as she grinds against his mouth. Casire releases him as Vrei stops tormenting him, and Shiro flops back onto the ground gasping for breath.

“Vrei!” Casire scolds her companion, “you’re being cruel.”

“He’s so fascinating,” Vrei admits. She sounds chastised. Shiro can imagine her with her ears pressed back against his head, “he can fuck, and _be_ fucked. At the same time!”

“But you know he can’t come right now,” Casire says, “which means that finger thing is something you should do after the hunt.”

“Fine,” Vrei huffs, “but I want to use him after you do, so, you finish first.”

Shiro wipes his face off. There’s slick everywhere. He wants to tell them that there won’t be any time after— because… because why?

His whole body is on fire. Shiro doesn’t think he’s ever been so turned on in his life. At any other point he’s on the edge of coming, all it would take is a thought. Or he would have come already, several times. The fact that he hasn’t, that he _can_ _’t_ is making it so hard to believe this is even real life. It’s torture. It’s sweet, wonderful torture.

Hands reach under his arms to lift him. Shiro instinctively reaches out, feels Casire’s broad shoulders and braces himself on them. She pulls him close to nuzzle his throat, and licks at his skin.

“Put your hand here,” she instructs, and brings his left hand up so it’s just under her ear, “and right here.”

She guides his prosthetic down, and Shiro has to lean for it but she’s holding him steady, and presses his right hand between her legs.

Shiro’s prosthetic has enough sensation to tell him that his fingers are warm and wet, and he pushes two into her and curls them just to hear Casire sigh. He rubs behind her ear, an erogenous zone for Galra, and her head falls back with a soft moan.

Her hands tighten on his sides, claws coming dangerously close to digging into his skin, as he pleasures her. Shiro curls three fingers in her, scissoring and rubbing at her inner walls, and feels for the tight ridges. She occasionally tightens around him, giving him no room but to thrust with his fingers until he can pull out. If he stretches far enough he can tug and rub at her clit, and that makes her squirm with some excited noises.

Casire licks at his skin as a means of reciprocating, and pants hot and heavy when Shiro times his strokes just right. She lifts her head to nuzzle against his cheek, practically mewling with delight as she kisses him with her nose.

She brings one hand away to trace down his prosthetic.

“Yes, yes,” she gasps, “it’s so beautiful.”

Shiro can barely move his hips to grind against her front. Through her short fur he can feel the solid muscle under her skin that comes from a lifetime of training and fighting. He can’t help the short jerks in his hips as his body tries again and again to find any sort of release.

Casire gets a firm grip on Shiro’s prosthetic, yanking it down to hold his hand in place as she grinds fiercely against it. Her lips are pulling back into a snarl as she pants, eyes closed. Shiro’s jealous. He wants to be there. He’s already there, but as he watches Casire gets to make that leap, gets to crest the peak of her pleasure and she gets to come.

She comes with his fingers inside of her, and her internal ridges contract so tightly that she may have hurt him if it weren’t his prosthetic inside of her. She reaches down and presses her mouth to his right bicep, right at the scar tissue, and Shiro moans as he feels the pinch of her secondary jaws sink into his skin.

Finally, some relief.

Shiro can’t pull his hand out of her as she quivers through the rest of her orgasm. Shiro supposes it makes sense. Ulaz’s orgasms last for a while, and all of the male Galra he’s met tonight have had long orgasms. And they have a lot of come. Of course the women would match, and stay tight to help with the temporary knot.

Casire licks at the small bite she’s left, and finally sits back. Her eyes are half-lidded and she’s smiling happily. She runs her hand up and down Shiro’s prosthetic as she talks.

“I enjoyed that,” she says, “I want to know what else your arm can do.”

“I’ve never used it like this,” Shiro admits.

Casire head-butts him softly, and turns it into an affectionate muzzle, “Next time lets wrestle. And if you pin me you can fuck me.”

Casire finally loosens enough around his hand that Shiro can pull his fingers out of her. She takes his arm by the wrist and holds it so his hand is palm up between them. His fingers are dripping with slick.

“And when I win, I get to fuck you,” Casire says.

Shiro laughs. Just yesterday he had assumed Galra were weird, but still normal when they came to sex. And here he is getting proposals for more ways to have sex with people who aren’t his boyfriend.

Casire leans down and licks across Shiro’s palm, and then pushes his hand towards him.

Shiro’s been covered in, and fed, enough come tonight that he’s stopped feeling phased by it. He licks off his fingers, and feels Casire rumble a happy purr as her ears stand up.

“Ulaz taught you well,” she notes.

Shiro’s about to reply when Vrei leaps onto Casire’s back, and if Casire wasn’t so sturdy the three of them would have tumbled over.

“My turn!” Vrei says excitedly.

And just like that, Shiro realizes he’s still turned on. In fact, he thinks the heat might be getting worse. He wants to crawl out of his skin. He just wants to _come_.

“Yeah,” Shiro agrees quickly. Vrei likes to ride him. It’s the closest he can get to relief, even if it makes it worse in the end.

“Fuck me now,” Shiro begs.

Vrei hops off of Casire and Shiro practically jumps out of Casire’s arms to her.

“I wanna try doing you while you do me,” Vrei says, and wiggles her fingers.

Shiro’s entire body shudders. Relief and torment at the same time. He wants it, he wants it so badly.

Vrei sits back on the ground and Shiro drops to his knees between her legs.

“I can go fast if you want,” Vrei says, “but it might be rough on you.”

Shiro shakes his head, “No, go fast. I want to get to Ulaz.”

Vrei is tight and wet when Shiro sinks into her. Her fur stands on end again and she _chirps_ with surprise.

“You still feel… wiggly,” she says, nose wrinkling.

“You like it,” Shiro teases her.

Vrei breaks into a toothy grin, and laughs as Shiro starts to move.

“Here we go,” is all the warning she gives him before she tightens her inner ridges. Shiro’s thrusts stutter to a halt as he shouts. She’s so tight. It almost hurts to move. But every movement feels so good, like every part of his cock is being touched, that he can’t stop.

He also feels Vrei reach around with both hands, and feel for his ass.

It might actually be too much sensation. Shiro doesn’t have enough brain power to even speak. Casire comes up behind Shiro, and he hears her pop her bottle of lube and pour some out onto Vrei’s hands.

It’s still cold when Vrei circles his hole once, and pushes a long finger into him without hesitation.

Shiro’s thrusts stutter to a halt at the dual sensation.

Casire’s hands grip Shiro’s hips and she runs her nose up the back of his neck.

“You’re not done yet,” she tells him, and then starts forcing his hips forwards.

Vrei lets out a breathy moan, and hooks her finger inside of Shiro as she pleasures him.

“Humans,” Vrei laughs, “you’re so _good_ for sex. Anyone could fuck you.”

Shiro can only moan in response. He’s lost all control. Casire won’t let him stop moving to catch his breath, Vrei won’t stop, and goes right up to three fingers inside of him. Shiro’s sure he’s crying, as overwhelmed as he is between the two of them. His whole body is electrified, tight and so close to coming but he can’t find the end. He’s strung out, stretched thin and it’s the greatest feeling he’s ever had in his life.

Shiro barely notices when Vrei starts to get tighter around him. He can’t hear her when she pushes him back, asking Casire for help to pull Shiro off of her and lays him on his front. The ground is cold and uncomfortable against his body, but Vrei sits on his leg and finishes herself off grinding against his thigh. She can’t help but finger him again, and Casire holds Shiro’s other leg down to keep him from kicking as he flails in pleasure.

Shiro finally gets a moment of clarity at the sharp sting of Vrei’s secondary jaws, right in the meat of his ass.

“Ow!” he yelps.

Vrei and Casire laugh at his surprise, and Vrei licks at the bite before she sits up.

Vrei has two fingers still deep inside of him, and she’s lightly pressing against his prostate. He can feel her leaking all over his thigh as she comes down from her orgasm.

Shiro pushes himself up enough to look over his shoulder, “So?” he asks.

Vrei slaps his ass, right over the bite mark, and Shiro feels like he could come from that alone.

“I like humans,” she decides, “or, well, I like you. I want to try some other things. Do you like getting fucked?”

Casire’s ears come straight up, “I could build things. Sex toys— do humans have sex toys? What could we fuck you with?”

They’re still pinning Shiro down, and Vrei’s fingers are still wiggling inside of him. Shiro tries to push himself up again.

“One— one thing at a time,” he says, “I need to get through tonight first.”

Vrei groans, “But you have sex with Ulaz all the time! Don’t you want to try something new?”

“I would assume it would get boring, even with Ulaz,” Casire shrugs.

“Then again,” Vrei muses, “humans are weird. There’s probably lots of different ways to fuck Shiro.”

“No wonder Ulaz likes you so much,” Casire says, and pats Shiro’s ass like that’s some form of compliment.

They’re not the first to mention that Ulaz… well, that Ulaz really got around.

Shiro always knew that Ulaz had had other partners before him, just as Ulaz was aware Shiro had the same. It was always in passing that they were mentioned, with no cause for worry or jealousy. And then Shiro had learned about the Galra polyamorous culture, and talked with Ulaz about Shiro’s insecurities if Ulaz wanted to be having sex with other people outside their relationship. Ulaz had offered to be monogamous so quickly that Shiro hadn’t thought it was a big deal.

Now, though. He has an idea of what Galra culture is like regarding sex. And Ulaz gave that up, all of this connection and bonding and friendship that’s tied to it. He gave it up in a heartbeat, because Shiro had been uncomfortable, and hadn’t understood what he was talking about.

Not for the first time, Shiro wonders if he even deserves a boyfriend like Ulaz.

 

* * *

 

Vrei stands while Shiro kneels between her feet, head tilted back and mouth open so he can clean her out. Casire nuzzles and strokes behind Vrei’s ears, and Shiro can tell the two of them are purring even with his eyes closed.

He declines any food. He’s so worked up and full of adrenaline that the thought of eating makes him feel a little ill. Vrei and Casire force him to drink some water, noting that Shiro sweat out a lot of liquid.

“You still seem to be in heat,” Vrei notes, and leans in to sniff Shiro’s throat.

“It— it might just take a bit to kick in,” Shiro shrugs, “I’ll be fine. It’s not much further, right?”

“You might actually make it,” Casire says, and seems genuinely surprised.

They point Shiro in the right direction. It’s still so dark that he can barely see where he’s going.

He stops to head-butt both of them before he goes, and Vrei pinches his ass.

“Come talk to me soon,” she says, “we’ll start making some fun toys.”

Casire has to nuzzle Shiro’s arm one last time, and begs him to come see her as well so she can examine it in detail.

Their green-gold eyes, lit up like stars in the dark, are the last he sees of them as Shiro heads further into the unknown.

 _It_ _’s not much longer_ , he reminds himself. He’s almost there.

 

* * *

 

Once he’s sure he’s out of sight, Shiro drops to his knees and curls over. He’s sweating again, even though the night has cooled down. The heat under his skin doesn’t abate. Instead, he swears he can feel it growing.

Ulaz said that getting bitten would reduce the heat, and keep it manageable. Shiro doesn’t think it’s working. But he can’t let anyone know. If they know, they might stop this. He has to prove to everyone that he’s a good mate, that he can do this. This might be normal— his brain is going haywire from all the sex, and some of the drugs. He can’t be freaking out over nothing.

 _It_ _’s not much longer_ , Shiro reminds himself again.

He pushes himself to his feet. He’s been through worse. Besides, this isn’t even bad. He’s having a lot of sex. It’s not like he’s being _hurt_.

Ulaz can help him, Shiro reminds himself. He just wants to see Ulaz again. Ulaz will make it all better.

Shiro’s so close, he’s sure it’s just a straight shot right to the end. He’s going to get to his boyfriend, he’s going to get the antidote for whatever drugs are in his system, and he’s going to come so hard that Shiro’s knees feel weak just thinking about it.

Shiro has a plan. And nobody is going to stop him from winning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh Shiro. That might be something to get looked at, but, he's so determined to 'win' this game that he's not gonna let anything stop him. Nothing. Not even Kolivan's smug grin _or_ Antok's monster cock.
> 
> (good luck Shiro, you're gonna need it)


	8. Kolivan & Antok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the support! We're into the final round of the Hunt, and what a wild ride this has been!
> 
> Reminder again that everything here is 100000% consensual, Shiro's having the time of his life and will absolutely sign up to do a Hunt again in the future.
> 
> Keep your eyes peeled for this fic to finish in the next few days, as we have begun the countdown to end #wreckShiro2k17, and begin the new reign of #wreckShiro2k18!!!

Shiro doesn’t know how far he gets before the heat gets worse. He didn’t think it was possible to get worse. He was already buzzing out of his skin, aching for the pleasure of sex, of the rhythm and the sensation and having hands and mouths and warm bodies on him. 

He leans back against a tree. The bark is cool, and coarse. It’s not like bark from earth, it’s almost rubbery. He shivers at the rub of it. It’s almost too much, too harsh. 

The torn up shirt that Shiro started the night wearing, that’s now become his makeshift skirt, is rubbing against his thighs and his dick enough to keep Shiro from being able to think. 

Maybe that’s what he wants to think. He’s never been so turned on. Shiro has half a mind to start touching himself. Someone… in the cave… he’s so foggy in his brain that he can’t even remember who it was— but they said that maybe he could work the drugs out with more sex. Maybe… maybe if Shiro just touches himself enough, then he could come. Then he can think.

No.

He can’t. 

If he stops he won’t make it to Ulaz. Shiro lets out a yell of frustration, ignoring the need for secrecy. His voice echoes in the silent forest around him. 

It’s starting to get light. Shiro doesn’t have time to waste. He almost thinks he can see the glow of Ulaz’s ships ahead. It could be the sunrise. But either way, the Hunt is almost over. 

A twig snaps just to his left. Shiro goes still. What did he expect? Just yelling like an idiot. He’s told all the Galra around where he is.

His skin heats up at the thought of being touched. Shiro needs to run for Ulaz as fast as he can. He can’t afford to be caught, not now. Not here. It could be another group. Having sex with them will take up all the time he has left. 

His body aches to be fucked. He feels like he might shake out of his skin. All he can think about is feeling a large body on his, broad hands on his hips and the sting of sharp teeth. He could cry he needs it so much. 

“Ulaz,” Shiro whispers to himself, a mantra to keep his haywire, horny head on track, “Ulaz, Ulaz, Ulaz.” He promised Ulaz he’d make it to him.

It’s the hardest thing he’s ever done, to pick up his feet and run away from the Galra that are closing in on him.

 

* * *

 

Shiro’s out of breath quickly. He’s been exerting himself all night. Even with the injections to help conserve energy, he’s exhausted. The tattered skirt chafes at his skin. It’s clinging to him, all sweaty and gross. Shiro fumbles for a moment with it, before using the strength of his right arm to rip it off. He’s going to emerge from the jungle completely naked like some sort of wild man, covered in dirt, come, sex-bruises and mating bites. Shiro doesn’t even care about that anymore. He doesn’t care about what anyone else is going to think of him. 

“Ulaz,” he whispers again. 

He feels marginally better being completely naked, though every brush of a leaf as he pushes branches and vines aside, or every time he staggers into a tree makes his whole body shudder with over-stimulation. He’s still sweating badly, more than he should be, and he can’t feel the chill of the early morning air.

It’s not much longer. He’s almost there. Shiro’s going to win. 

If he just keeps taking one more step, he’s going to see Ulaz. Ulaz is going to be so proud of him for winning. 

One more step. 

One more step.

And that’s when Antok leaps out of the trees and tackles Shiro to the ground.

 

* * *

 

Shiro groans and spits some dirt out of his mouth. His head is spinning from the hit, and Antok has a knee planted firmly between his shoulders. He can’t move, and it’s a little hard to breathe. If he cranes his neck he can just make out the glow of Antok’s battle mask. 

“I can’t believe you wore your mask,” Shiro snorts. 

Antok leans hard into him, making Shiro wheeze for breath, as he bends over Shiro and lifts Shiro’s hips with his huge hands, spreading his ass.

Shiro’s witty comment turns into a low moan. He feels like he did in the cave, when he was lost to his hindbrain and all he wanted was to keep sucking everyone's cocks. Antok is going to fuck him. He’s going to be filled so well.

One of the hands comes away, and Antok rumbles a low growl. Shiro doesn’t know if he’s saying anything, but he hears the static sound of the mask deanimating. 

Antok relieves the pressure of his knee and Shiro gasps for air. He gasps for another reason when he feels Antok drag his wet tongue along Shiro’s rim. 

Antok doesn’t waste any time playing around, and pushes his tongue in. Shiro’s body gives easily, and Antok is slick. Shiro would have never expected it, but he’s a drooler.

“ _ Now _ you t-take it off,” Shiro laughs. And he clenches his eyes tight because Antok’s tongue is still going. That’s not normal. It’s longer than it’s supposed to be. 

“Whoa,” Shiro gasps, and tries to adjust his hips. Antok snarls and grips him tighter, forcing Shiro to arch his back more. Shiro digs his fingers into the dirt. It almost hurts.

Antok’s sloppy. His absurdly long, thick tongue is slick and drops trails of slick all over Shiro’s ass. Antok starts purring after only a few moments, and is happily rumbling away while he fucks Shiro with his tongue. 

_ Ulaz _ . Shiro needs to remember. He doesn’t have time. He has to get away.

He doesn’t want to get away. Antok is so huge. He’s going to fuck Shiro so hard.

But Ulaz.

Antok must be satisfied with his work at some point, because he pulls out and smacks his lips, and then takes a moment to nuzzle Shiro’s ass. 

“What are you doing, you weirdo?” Shiro groans.

He hears a  _ chirup  _ from Antok that would be cute if it wasn’t so low and menacing. Antok grabs Shiro by his thighs and lifts him as he stands up, holding Shiro upside down effortlessly. So much for running. 

Shiro plants his hands on Antok’s thighs to steady himself, and is reminded of his time with Tiruk and Xallo. 

Which also reminds him of what Vrei and Casire said about Antok. That Antok has a huge dick. 

Antok’s sheath is unlike any that Shiro’s seen tonight, even with all the variation between Galra. On top of that, Antok’s cock doesn’t look anything like a Galra cock. It slides out of his sheath, and then keeps going, and going, and going.

It’s not ridged, not like the other Galra, but instead covered in some spiral pattern. It’s leaking all the same— a bright blue color that glows faintly, compared to the luminescent pink come of other Galra. Shiro can’t help the full-body shudder that passes through him as Antok’s thick tentacle dick curves up towards his face. 

Antok’s tongue presses against the soft skin of his balls, just as the tip of Antok’s cock nudges Shiro’s mouth. 

Antok isn’t completely Galra. That much Shiro can figure out. It might have something to do with why Antok doesn’t take off his mask in public too. Shiro should have more thoughts on that, more gleaned commentary on Galra society, but all he can think about is what Antok might taste like, and how badly he’s wanted something to suck on. 

He opens his mouth and swallows Antok down. 

Antok’s whole body shakes when Shiro closes his lips around him, and he lets out a high-pitched whine. He nuzzles his face closer and then he’s pushing his tongue back inside Shiro again and fucking Shiro with his mouth.

Shiro’s entire mind goes blank with relief. 

This is the strangest position he’s been in all night, since Antok is physically holding him up. Antok’s hips are twitching, small jerks to push his cock deeper into Shiro’s mouth, even as Antok keeps lifting Shiro higher to force more of his long tongue into him. 

All of his blood is rushing to his head, but Shiro doesn’t want this to end. He’s full. He’s finally full. Antok is so alive and primal and giving Shiro exactly what he needs. He’s even trying to rock in Antok’s grip, press back and fall forwards. He swallows Antok as deep as he’s had anyone else tonight, and that doesn’t cover the whole length of Antok’s cock. There’s more, and Shiro’s starting to consider trying to take all of Antok in his mouth.

“Antok, you need to set him down,” Kolivan orders. 

Antok  _ chuffs _ , and a moment later his cock is sliding out of Shiro’s throat as Antok flips Shiro over so his feet touch the ground. Shiro’s so dizzy from the sudden change that his knees give out. Antok catches him as he crumbles, but now Shiro’s much closer to his dick again and reaches for it to get it in his mouth. He likes the taste. It’s sweeter than the other Galra. He wants more. 

“I want to talk to him,” Kolivan orders, “so you can tease but you can’t have him yet.” 

Shiro finds himself on the ground, suddenly, and has trouble recounting the movement of Antok pushing him onto all fours. Antok has settled in behind him, and is grinding his cock against Shiro’s ass. 

Shiro leans back into him instinctively, before his mind catches up that there’s someone else with them.

And not just anyone. Kolivan. The one who threw the Hunt for Shiro, and then was pissed when Shiro didn’t want to participate. Kolivan’s here to rub it in his face. And probably fuck him while he does it.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself,” Kolivan says as he crouches in front of Shiro. He’s smug as all can be, and it’s just enough to help Shiro push the haze of the heat to the side. Kolivan can mock him all he wants, Shiro’s proven that he can embrace Galra culture and— Shiro catches the swing of Kolivan’s heavy cock between his legs and loses his train of thought. 

“I can see you’re quite popular,” Kolivan continues, eyes roaming over the multiple bites on Shiro’s body, “how many has it been tonight?”

Shiro can barely hear him, between his mind being focused on the two dicks near him but not inside of him.

“E-enough,” Shiro grits back. He drops his head to rock back against Antok’s eager grind.

Kolivan reaches out to lift Shiro’s chin with his fingers. Shiro almost melts into the touch. 

“I’m curious— how many of those were because you’re untrained, and how many were because you wanted to be caught?”

It’s another dig. Shiro’s aware that he’s covered in mating bites. He’s supposed to be embarrassed that he was caught so many times. And yet… he doesn’t regret any of them. 

“That must wear on your prudish human sensibilities,” Kolivan observes. 

“Actually,” Shiro gasps as Antok’s cock catches on his rim, but it slides away and Shiro has to screw his eyes shut at the disappointment, “actually I’ve had a great night. And I— and I need to get to Ulaz. So we need to hurry.”

Kolivan’s ears come up in surprise, and then his face falls into something that looks almost fond. Shiro’s thankful for the heat wanting to make him beg to get fucked. It’s going to make pleasing Kolivan that much easier. 

“I worried,” Kolivan admits, “about Ulaz taking a mate outside the caste— outside our culture, even. I worried for his heart, and for his connection to his people. But I’ve never seen him so passionate about anything.”

Kolivan settles onto his knees and Shiro knows exactly what’s coming when Kolivan angles his cock into Shiro’s face. He’s bigger than Ulaz all around. Thicker from tip to base, and not flared at all yet. 

Kolivan cards his claws through Shiro’s hair, pushing his bangs back out of his eyes. 

Shiro makes sure to lift his chin enough to look Kolivan in the eyes when he says, “I love him.”

“As he loves you,” Kolivan agrees, and his cock pushes against Shiro’s lips as he tilts his hips forwards. Shiro doesn’t put up a fight and takes him easily, “Ulaz has chosen a wonderful mate. He will be proud of your accomplishments tonight.”

Shiro bobs his head on Kolivan’s cock, adjusting the slack of his jaw to his girth. Kolivan continues petting his hair. Shiro’s eyes flutter shut. It’s so nice to stretch his mouth around a cock. It’s so nice to smell the musk of Galra pheromones, to feel Antok licking at the sweat on his back. To be pinned between them, to know he’s going to feel pleasure.

“We have never had an outsider in the Hunt,” Kolivan admits, “and I want it to remain that way,” Shiro glances up at him warily, mouth full so he can’t voice his thoughts, “so I would like to name you as part of our caste. Will you accept this honor?”

Kolivan has to push Shiro off of him so Shiro can answer. Shiro is aware that his lips are swollen and red from all the oral he’s performed tonight, and it’s likely that they’re slick with Antok’s blue precome. He’s a little dazed, beyond fucked out, and so high on the induced heat that he’s shaking out of his skin with need. The fact that Kolivan wants him to talk seems completely unfair. 

“Yes,” Shiro has a guess that it’s the right answer. The one that will finally let him get what he wants. 

Kolivan rumbles a low purr, “Good boy.”

Kolivan crouches down, cupping Shiro’s head in his huge hands to knock their foreheads together. He holds Shiro steady as he nuzzles him, a celebratory kiss, and then licks Shiro’s forehead. 

“Are you ready for Antok?” Kolivan asks, “he’s wanted this since he met you.”

Shiro lets out a breathless whine, “Please. Please I need it.”

“He’s very excited,” Kolivan teases Shiro further, “but I think you can handle his attention.”

Kolivan pulls away and gestures to Antok, “Go ahead Antok, you can play now.”

Shiro’s flipped onto his back so fast it feels like he got tackled again. Antok yanks Shiro back towards him by the ankle, sliding him through the dirt.

Shiro’s distantly aware it’s Antok. He should be wrestling, play fighting. Like they always do. But he doesn’t want to do anything but spread his legs. His calves press into Antok’s broad shoulders as Antok leans forwards, tilting Shiro’s hips up and bending him in half. 

Shiro blinks his eyes open so he can see when Antok starts to fuck him— and for a brief moment the haze of the heat is gone, the desire to be fucked, the need to be touched, it’s all gone— and it’s replaced with pure, cold adrenaline. 

Antok only took off half his mask. The lower half. His face is slick with spit, and his skin is leathery instead of furred. His mouth is  _ not  _ a Galra mouth. It’s a huge, twisted misshapen thing filled with rows of needle-thin teeth.

“What the fuck?” Shiro shouts. 

Antok draws his lips back in a growl, and Shiro nearly screams. He’s had night terrors more pleasant than Antok’s face.

Antok’s huge hands are braced on either side of Shiro’s head, Shiro’s knees wrapped around his shoulders. 

“You could have warned me!” Shiro snaps. He’s trying to sound angry, but he still sounds terrified to his ears.

Antok’s blue-black gums show as he laughs, and then he thrusts his hips and his huge cock drags across Shiro’s ass. Shiro sucks in a nervous, needy breath, but Antok doesn’t penetrate him yet. Antok keeps up the pace, grinding his dick along Shiro’s ass and through all the spit he left behind. 

Antok’s face is inches from his own, and his mouth is open as he pants excitedly. He’s dripping drool and Shiro flinches away.

“You’re disgusting,” Shiro informs him.

Antok grins a particularly terrifying grin, and adjusts his angle so he can lean down and lick Shiro’s face. His cock happens to catch on Shiro’s hole at this angle, and then Antok is lifting his hips to push down and  _ in _ .

Shiro screams, but Antok shoves his tongue into Shiro’s open mouth to gag him. 

He’s huge. He’s as thick, or thicker, than the big monosyllabic guy from earlier, but he’s also long. Shiro feels filled to burst. He’s choking on Antok’s tongue and bites at him to make him pull back. Antok chuckles, pleased with himself, and playfully butts foreheads as he starts thrusting. 

Shiro’s fingers have made gouges in the dirt as he tries to keep himself stable. He can’t get used to this,  _ fuck _ , Antok is so big. He’s so forceful. Shiro can feel every movement, every single ridge and vein as it drags in and out of him. He has to stare up into the glowing eyes on Antok’s eerie half-mask, or look into the rows of nightmare teeth grinning down at him.

Antok’s tongue is hanging out of his mouth as he pants, fucking down into Shiro at a wild pace. It’s like he’s an animal. Shiro clenches his eyes shut, mouth open in silent screams. He’s going to kick Antok’s ass later for this.

But it’s Antok, a friend. And Kolivan is sitting right beside them. Shiro’s fear quickly subsides, and the heat races back in. Every thrust feels like it could be an orgasm, like it’s the key to release, but just not yet. It’s the perfect torture. 

Shiro clings to Antok and screams. He wants to come. He just wants to come. This time he will. Antok can break the drugs. Shiro’s never taken anything this big. He’s distantly aware of how strange it feels, how long and thick Antok’s cock is inside of him, and how his body aches around it. Antok licks at his face, his neck, his mouth. He laps at Shiro’s nipples, the skin all red and tender from Vrei’s— and others’— attentions all night. 

Shiro’s going to die like this.

Kolivan laughs, “Enough, Antok. Thank you for warming him up.”

Antok stops immediately. He grunts, and licks Shiro’s face again before sitting up and pulling out. Shiro’s wiping the spit off his face with a groan and isn’t expecting it. His whole body tenses at the sharp sensation and he almost curls in on himself.

“How many have you had?” Kolivan asks again, conversationally. He grips Shiro by the thigh and drags Shiro around to face him as he kneels over him, “I can see several bites on you.”

“I heard you didn’t expect me to make it,” Shiro taunts, and then bites his lip as Kolivan pushes his cock into him without any preamble. 

Kolivan starts fucking him at a steady pace, slower than Antok by far, but not slow by any means. Kolivan’s smaller than Antok, but still larger than Ulaz. 

“You’re much further than I thought you’d be,” Kolivan admits, “especially for someone to popular.”

Kolivan happens to drag across Shiro’s prostate and Shiro’s cock twitches. He’s painfully hard, leaking precome, and with no chance to come. 

“P-popular?” Shiro asks.

Kolivan doesn’t change his pace as he talks, even when Shiro can’t help but squirm as his prostate is hit again, “We haven’t had this many hunters in a Hunt in deca-pheobs. You should be proud.”

Shiro whimpers loudly. Kolivan wants to drive him out of his mind. It’s working.

“I’ll be proud when— Ulaz. Once I’m done with you,” Shiro pants, “I’m almost there. I’m going to make it.”

“You’re close,” Kolivan nods, and his smile is all teeth, “and you just might make it. But I’m not done with you yet. Antok!”

He pulls out without warning and Shiro gasps brokenly. Antok grabs him by the shoulder and flips him over so he’s laying on his stomach. He’s blanketed as the massive Galra-hybrid lays down on top of him, and Antok pushes into him in one smooth motion.

“Fuck!” Shiro shouts. Antok’s so heavy that he’s being pushed right into the ground, trapping his erection against his body. Antok can barely get any leverage to fuck him, and has to brace his knees widely to even pull out of Shiro enough to thrust.

They’re going to keep passing him like this, Shiro realizes. Back and forth between them like he’s a toy. It’s going to take forever for them to finish if they keep getting breaks. 

“Shiro,” Kolivan says seriously, and Shiro has to twist his head to look at him, “Antok doesn’t often get to play, so if he’s ever too rough I will order him to stop.”

Shiro grimaces as Antok’s thrust drags his cheek through the dirt, and sneers up at Kolivan, “You hav— if you think—  _ oh _ !— you don’t know what I— what I can handle. This is nothing.”

Kolivan’s returning grin is almost as terrifying as Antok’s monstrous face, “I like the sound of that,” he says.

 

* * *

 

True to his word, Kolivan and Antok don’t give Shiro a second to recover. They take their own breaks, passing him back and forth, but Shiro doesn’t exist without one of them fucking him. He loves it. He clings to them when he can, digging his fingers into their fur to hold on. Or the dirt. He scratches grooves in the leaf litter. He arches his back and begs for more, for harder, for deeper. He opens his mouth and lets them fill him. He wants so desperately for one of them to come. He wants their hot release, he wants the bite that will bring him back down to earth. Or the ground. Whatever planet they’re on. Shiro’s never been so dissociated from, and yet hyperaware of his body at the same time.

He’s limp in Antok’s arms, head on Antok’s shoulder as Antok bounces him on his cock. Shiro’s crying with sensation— it’s all too much— and doesn’t have the energy or the breath to do much more than whimper and moan. Antok’s long tongue is dragging across his chest. It’s textured, softer than a cats tongue, but similar, and he is fascinated with how Shiro flinches when his nipples are stimulated. 

Kolivan’s voice sounds far away, “Pass him over.”

Shiro’s empty again, and there are hands on him, moving him. He doesn’t even have time to mourn the loss before his thighs are being spread around Kolivan’s waist, and Kolivan’s cock is sliding into him like it was a missing part of him. 

“I think you should ride me,” Kolivan teases, and Shiro feels a jolt when Kolivan slaps his ass. 

There’s a stretch of time where nothing happens. The words slowly make sense to Shiro. He needs to move. That’s what Kolivan means. 

“Shiro?” Kolivan asks. He sounds like he’s underwater. The words are deep and slow, barely real words or sounds at all.

“Shiro, can you hear me?” Kolivan asks again.

Shiro can feel hands on his face, but he’s so hot that he can only feel the texture of them, not the warmth. His eye is pried wide open so Kolivan can stare at him. It’s uncomfortable. Shiro pulls away and ducks forwards to press his face into Kolivan’s chest. Just fuck him already.

“Shiro I need you to talk to me,” Kolivan orders, “what’s happening? Are you still in heat?”

There’s more talking. Suddenly Shiro’s empty. He’s being moved— he’s dizzy. He doesn’t like this. Movement stops, but he doesn’t know where he is. Is he standing? Sitting? Nothing feels real. 

“Antok run ahead, we need Ulaz.”

Shiro squints and can make out two shadows looming over him. The sky is getting too bright to look at. One of the shadows runs away, the other leans down over him. 

“Shiro something is wrong. I think you’re in full heat. I’m going to mate you, and then we’re going to Ulaz,” the shadow says. 

Shiro drops his head back— he’s on the ground. That’s where they put him. Whatever Kolivan wants. Shiro’s too strung-out to care. He’s exhausted but feels wired with energy. His body won’t respond when he tries to move it. His thoughts aren’t working. Distantly Shiro knows he should be worried. 

Then Kolivan starts fucking him and that’s a much nicer thing to think about.

 

* * *

 

The sting of Kolivan’s secondary jaws cuts through the lethargic daze for a moment. Everything comes into blinding clarity. 

“Shiro?” Kolivan’s panting above him, still knotted and coming in hot spurts inside of Shiro.

“Kolivan?” Shiro gasps, and for a moment he can feel himself. He aches,  _ oh god _ he’s so sore and so tired and his body is screaming  _ more _ !  _ More _ !  _ More _ !

“Kolivan, something’s wrong,” Shiro whimpers. 

Kolivan sits back, pulling Shiro up to rest against his chest while they’re still held together by the knot. Shiro can barely move his arms to try and hold him. Shiro’s shaking, and he can’t stop.

“We’re going to Ulaz,” Kolivan assures him, “everything will be okay. Just hold on.”

The clarity doesn’t last long. 

Shiro fades back into the heat.

 

* * *

  
  
Shiro’s mind lights up like there’s a fire. He’s not sure why. 

_ Ulaz _ , something supplies for him.

The single thought reorients Shiro’s world.

“Ulaz, Ulaz,” he moans.

He forces his eyes open and can barely make sense of what he’s seeing. Kolivan is running. Shiro’s held against him, cradled against his chest but high enough that his head is looking over Kolivan’s shoulder.

They’ve just broken the tree line. They’re out of the forest.

_ We’re going to Ulaz _ , Shiro recalls.

“Stop!” Shiro shouts. He has to try again before he can make enough sound for Kolivan to hear him. 

“What’s wrong?” Kolivan asks.

Shiro strains against his grip. He barely has the energy to move, “Ulaz— I promised. I have to— I have to do it.”

“Do what?” Kolivan asks. 

“Win,” Shiro insists, “I promised. Ulaz. Ulaz?”

“He’s just ahead,” Kolivan says, and starts to move. Shiro screams. It’s the only sound he can think to stop Kolivan. Why doesn’t Kolivan understand? Shiro has to do this. He  _ has  _ to.

Kolivan comes to an abrupt halt. Shiro’s never done something so difficult in his life. He pushes against Kolivan’s arms, flopping and wiggling aggressively until Kolivan sets him on the ground. He can’t even feel his legs to stand up.

“I have to win,” Shiro groans, “I promised.”

“I don’t understand,” Kolivan says, and his big hands lift Shiro up so he can stand on his feet.

“I’ll walk,” Shiro struggles to find the words. What’s so hard to understand? “To Ulaz. I promised.”

“Shiro you’re too weak to walk,” Kolivan insists, “I will carry you.”

“I promised!” Shiro hisses, “I promised Ulaz I’d do it.”

Kolivan’s ears flicker as his face settles into some sort of understanding.

“Shiro?” Ulaz calls. He’s racing down the slope.

Shiro nearly bursts into tears at the sight of Ulaz running towards them. Behind him is the small ship they came on, with Galra scattered around. All friends that Shiro met and made tonight, busy with work getting a cot pulled out, finding the medical supplies Ulaz assigned for them. Fetching clothes for Shiro or radioing back to the main base to get the medical wing ready. 

Kolivan holds out a hand to stop Ulaz just paces from them. 

In the dawn light Ulaz’s fur looks gold. 

“He made a promise,” Kolivan explains to Ulaz. He’s still the only thing holding Shiro up. 

Kolivan leans in to speak to Shiro, “You are part of the caste now. We walk as one.”

Shiro’s vision is swimming. He can’t tell which Ulaz to focus on. The fur on Kolivan’s hands seems rough and abrasive to his skin, and yet Shiro can’t bear to lose contact. His legs tremble as he tries to move forwards. Kolivan doesn’t let him go.

Shiro walks the last steps to Ulaz with Kolivan’s sturdy support.

“I promised,” Shiro repeats, “to get to you.”

“You did,” Ulaz agrees, and holds out his hands. Shiro stretches to set his hand in Ulaz’s large palm. He did it. He’s here.

Ulaz’s fingers close gently around Shiro’s wrist, and he pulls him forwards as Kolivan helps Shiro take the last step.

Shiro finishes the Hunt in his mates arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIRO MADE IT!!!!! HE FINISHED THE HUNT!!!!
> 
> AAAANNDDD he joined the caste!!!!!!
> 
> (he's gonna be ok, don't worry)
> 
> And never fear, there's going to be a sappy (....and a little steamy) epilogue ;) Keep your eyes peeled, it should go up by the 31st latest.


	9. Ulaz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE MADE IT TO THE END!!!
> 
> I am sooo busy rn I really shouldn't be writing, lmao, but I was determined to finish this fic before 2018. So this chapter is completely unedited and I'm sorry for any mistakes. But it's REALLY sappy so I think that makes up for it.
> 
> Firstly:
> 
> THANK YOU!!!!!!!! to all my amazing readers and reviewers. You make this story worth writing, and you make it FUN to write for! This has been a crazy concept from start to finish, and your support always means so much!
> 
> THANK YOU to the Uliro Discord server (the nsfw-woodlands specifically) for creating this concept, and thank you to all my other servers and new friends for supporting and offering more ideas. 
> 
> Secondly:
> 
> Have no fear! Just because The Hunt is over, doesn't mean that we won't see any of these characters again!! This is just the start of the Gifts and Gangbangs series (oh my god what a name). Ashinan and I have lots more ideas, and we are MORE than happy to take prompts. If there were dynamics or characters you really enjoyed, don't be afraid to let us know!
> 
> Lastly, 
> 
> I OFFICIALLY DECLARE THIS THE FINAL ACT OF #WRECKSHIRO2K17

When Shiro wakes up he’s warm. Not hot— not a burning, raging fire under his skin— but a soft, drowsy heat that lingers in his bones and makes him breathe easy. He’s content, a little heady maybe. He must have been having a good dream, because he’s a little turned on.

Is it the heat? No, Shiro doesn’t think so. He doesn’t have to be worried. It’s just regular morning wood.

He blinks his eyes open. He’s… he’s in Ulaz’s room, on the Marmora base. They’re in Ulaz’s bed— nest. Whatever he called it.

Ulaz stirs beside him, tucked against Shiro’s side with a long arm curled around Shiro’s waist. They’re both naked, which isn’t unusual. Ulaz’s hair is messy, and his eyes are a soft yellow as he blinks awake.

“Hey?” Shiro croaks. His voice is still rough, and his lips are chapped and dry.

“How do you feel?” Ulaz asks. His voice is a low rumble that Shiro feels deep in his stomach. He’s always liked Ulaz’s voice.

“Good,” Shiro guesses, “a little floaty. But… not like before.”

“You’re still coming down,” Ulaz explains, and he sits up enough that he can lean over to give Shiro a soft Galra kiss, rubbing their noses together, “you had us all very worried.”

Shiro tilts his chin up to kiss Ulaz with his lips, and Ulaz complies. It was tricky learning to kiss around Ulaz’s fangs at first, and because Ulaz had never used his lips like this before, but they’ve gotten a lot of practice at it.

Shiro moans happily, and turns his hips to Ulaz.

“Ow!” he realizes.

“Don’t move,” Ulaz instructs with a final kiss. He sits up and pushes aside the sheet that was covering them so he can cup his hand between Shiro’s legs.

Shiro arches into the touch. He’s more aroused than he’d realized. And Ulaz’s palm is so warm, with the right amount of pressure on him.

“You’re handling me just right,” Shiro mumbles, “I don’t know if I can move.”

“I would imagine you to be very sore by now,” Ulaz says dryly, “you had quite a night.”

Shiro reflects on it a moment. Everything aches— especially, well, especially all the places he was letting people have sex with him.

“I did,” Shiro agrees slowly, “I… I finished the Hunt.”

“You did,” Ulaz beams with pride and he lifts Shiro’s hand high enough that he can duck to kiss Shiro’s palm. Ulaz closes his hand on Shiro’s cock and squeezes just enough to make Shiro _mm!_ happily.

Ulaz talks as Shiro enjoys the touch, “my wonderful, stubborn mate. You kept your promise”

Shiro can recall how, at the end, he’d hardly been able to do anything but think about the promise he made to Ulaz. That he was going to finish the Hunt. In retrospect, with how _sick_ Shiro had been, it seems really silly that he’d forced Kolivan and Ulaz to let him take those last few steps to the arbitrary finish line.

“What happened?” Shiro asks again, “that wasn’t normal, right?”

“No,” Ulaz shakes his head, “you were in heat. Like we’ve never seen anyone before. It took a lot of suppressants to bring you down.”

“I was having sex all night,” Shiro argues, “that’s supposed to manage the heat, isn’t it?”

He was having _amazing_ sex all night. It’s all blending together— Antok’s heavy weight, Haela and Yutuk’s enthusiasm, Thace’s tender touches, Vrei’s curious fingers.

It’s probably pavlovian, but just the memory of it all is making Shiro horny. He didn’t get to come. Ever.

Ulaz leans down to sniff and his ears come to attention, “You’re getting aroused,” he observes.

“Yeah,” Shiro says. He reaches out to cup his fingers behind Ulaz’s ear and rub there. He hopes his husky voice is sexy, “and you should do something about it.”

“You’re recovering,” Ulaz scolds him, “and it’s not a good idea right now.”

Shiro glances pointedly to where Ulaz is still slowly jerking him off, “I think it’s a great idea. Just,” Shiro considers for a moment that he’s so sore that this might hurt more than it’s worth— but he wants to feel Ulaz all over and inside of him more than he cares about pain, “just go slow.”

Ulaz gives Shiro that half-lidded, droopy-eared look that means he’s thinking some really sappy thoughts.

He doesn’t voice them, and instead leans down to kiss Shiro one more time before leaning to nuzzle at Shiro’s throat.

“Let me take care of you,” Ulaz says. It’s more of an order. Ulaz pulls away enough to rummage in the nest to find the lube they’d been using yesterday. Shiro decides to bide his time. He wants his boyfriend to fuck him. It’s not too hard to wear down Ulaz’s defenses. Ulaz _always_ wants to have sex with him.

Ulaz pours some lube into his palm and smears it between his fingers.

Shiro’s eyebrows come up, “Oh! Did you cut your claws?”

Shiro almost sits up to investigate, but Ulaz pushes him down with his clean hand.

“I did,” Ulaz agrees, “you made this remark last time.”

“Last time?” Shiro echoes.

“What do you last remember?” Ulaz asks.

Shiro thinks hard, “Kolivan and you. At the end. Me, being… I don’t know, feverish? That was the heat, right? Going haywire?”

“Yes,” Ulaz says, “you continued to worsen as we tried to stabilize you. It took many suppressants to get you into a safe range, until we could get to the lab here to help you.”

“How long?” Shiro asks nervously.

“Just last night,” Ulaz assures him, “you are in excellent health.”

There’s an edge to Shiro’s arousal— he’s gotten hard so fast in Ulaz’s hand, almost like he’s racing for it.

“Am I still in heat?” Shiro realizes.

“The aftermath,” Ulaz confirms, “but the worst has passed. Now we are working it out of your system.”

Shiro considers that a moment, and resists the urge to slide into the pleasure of Ulaz’s slick hand, “Is this how you work it out?”

Ulaz’s ears perk up, though his expression doesn’t change, “We could have used more injections, but I didn’t want to subject you to more medication. So yes, regular orgasms with every wave.”

“Did… did everyone help?”

Ulaz shakes his head, “No. It was clear you were incoherent, and your needs were never more than what I could handle. I brought you home, and have been tending to you, alone.”

Shiro lets out a relieved sigh. He just spent the night having sex with strangers, but the thought of having had sex he doesn’t remember unsettles him more than he’d like to admit.

“Is that alright?” Ulaz asks, “you did claim you were willing to invite the caste, but I overruled your wishes. I’m sorry for that.”

Shiro shakes his head, “No, no that was the right call. Thank you.”

He lifts his hand to beckon Ulaz closer so that Shiro can lean up to nuzzle him.

Shiro goes for the erogenous zone behind Ulaz’s ear again, “If you won’t fuck me, can I at least blow you to say thank you?”

Ulaz _huffs_ a quiet laugh, “Perhaps later.”

“I’m in heat,” Shiro whines, “you’re supposed to help me.”

It’s not like him to say no. Especially to a blowjob. Shiro pouts and struggles to push himself into a seated position. If he can get his hands on Ulaz’s sheath then he can start changing his mind.

Ulaz pushes him back down easily.

“I told you to rest,” he orders.

“It’ll make me feel better if I can blow you a bit,” Shiro informs him.

“It will, but only short term,” Ulaz agrees, “you are still recovering.”

“I promised to get back to you, so you could let me come,” Shiro reminds him, “I kept my end of the deal. I want more than a ‘good job’ handy.”

Ulaz nods agreeably, “I suppose I have no choice.”

Shiro can’t hold back his excitement as Ulaz unsheathes himself. Most Galra need stimulation to unsheathe, but Ulaz is always ready to go whenever Shiro asks. He’s often ready to go _before_ Shiro asks too.

Shiro’s mouth waters. He loves Ulaz’s dick so much. The soft curve, the rounded tip. It’s big and beautiful and the one thing, besides Ulaz himself, that Shiro wants more than anything else in the world right now.

Ulaz still doesn’t let Shiro blow him, but straddles Shiro’s thighs. He settles in over Shiro so they’re face-to-face, legs spread for balance, and grinds their cocks together in a slow thrust. Shiro’s toes curl and he sighs happily.

“What does that mean? Short term?” Shiro mumbles. Ulaz rocks slowly, just enough to slide himself along Shiro’s length. Shiro’s fast on his way to getting hard. He might even be leaking precome already.

“Your abnormal heat,” Ulaz explains, “we couldn’t understand how you could be so in heat despite having been mated so many times.”

“That’s what I said,” Shiro reminds him.

Ulaz smiles and gives Shiro a soft Galra kiss as he grinds down.

“But what we discovered, when we got back to base, is that humans react differently to our compounds than Galra,” Ulaz draws away a moment, “I’m sorry Shiro I should have researched more before telling you it was safe.”

“So the drugs gave me a bad high?” Shiro asks.

Ulaz shakes his head, “The drugs did exactly as they were meant to. But the addition of the Galra come to your system was what changed it.”

“Pardon?” Shiro laughs.

“It seems to be that our come is a very strong aphrodisiac to humans, especially when ingested or absorbed in large quantities,” Ulaz explains, “and so you had an induced heat, but every time you were mated you were also gaining _another_ induced heat. The mating bite is not a complete cancellation to the heat, and so it lead to you being forced into an increasingly powerful heat every time you were mated.”

“Galra come,” Shiro repeats, “that’s what did it?”

“I should have known,” Ulaz admits, “I’ve noticed when I breed you multiple times in one night you often act as if you are going into heat.”

Shiro thinks back on a few nights when he’s let Ulaz have things a little more his way. Of sitting with his ass in the air in between _multiple_ rounds to try and keep all of Ulaz’s come inside of him, and Ulaz’s pleased and proud vocal admiration. He hadn’t noticed he was any more horny than usual because those nights were full of sex anyways.

“Huh,” Shiro says, not sure of what else to say.

“So you understand why I cannot breed you properly when we are trying to help you recover from a heat,” Ulaz says.

Shiro wrinkles his nose, “Can you not use that word?”

Ulaz licks the tip of Shiro’s nose, “No. You like it.”

“The act, yes, not the word.”

Ulaz licks a hot line up Shiro’s throat as he moves against him. Shiro digs his fingers into Ulaz’s shoulders, mouth falling open. Yes, yes, this feels so good. He holds his face to Ulaz’s skin, drinking in the smell and the sounds of his amazing mate.

Ulaz keeps his pace, gently guiding Shiro towards an orgasm.

“But for now, I will make love to you,” Ulaz whispers.

 

* * *

 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Ulaz asks.

One orgasm wasn’t enough, according to Ulaz. They have to keep going until Shiro’s no longer aroused. They’re back to Ulaz jerking Shiro off— it is a little more effective than the slow grind from earlier, but Shiro misses all the kissing they were doing.

“It was weird. Really weird,” Shiro thinks of how best to explain himself, “I thought about you a lot. And at first I felt guilty.”

Ulaz shoots him a worried look.

“But I knew I didn’t have to be. And then I… I did have fun. For a lot of it. Is that weird?”

“It’s the intended outcome,” Ulaz licks a broad stripe across Shiro’s chest and pauses to let Shiro squirm, “everyone who spoke with me afterwards was very delighted by you.”

Shiro’s blushing, and it’s not all from Ulaz’s touches.

“It was… I got caught a lot,” Shiro says, “I didn’t think I’d be caught at all.”

“The odds were against you,” Ulaz consoles him, “there has not been a Hunt so popular in a very long time.”

Ulaz looks proud, so Shiro guesses he should be proud that a lot of people signed up for the chance to have sex with him too.

“Lots of things were similar,” Shiro muses, “but everyone was a little different. Mhaer really liked my mouth. Vrei liked using her fingers. Yutuk and Haela were fun. Antok was…”

“Antok is… an experience,” Ulaz agrees.

Shiro broaches the topic carefully, “Have you…?”

Ulaz nods, “I have. Not often with Antok. He is rarely interested in anyone besides Leader. Would you like internal stimulation? It has worked well in other rounds.”

Shiro spreads his knees a little wider in response. Ulaz pours some more lube on his fingers and reaches down between Shiro’s legs. He’s no fun and doesn’t do much teasing, before getting one long finger inside and rubbing gently. It hurts, but the lingering heat is enough to stave off the worst edge of the ache. It only takes him a few tries to find Shiro’s prostate.

“Kolivan said Antok likes me,” Shiro mentions.

“I’m not surprised,” Ulaz says, “Antok is an excellent judge of character.”

“The teeth were a surprise,” Shiro remembers, “most of him was a surprise.”

“You handled that in stride, so I’m told,” Ulaz says.

Shiro nearly arches off the bed when Ulaz finds the right angle.

“Kolivan told you a lot?” Shiro guesses, “he said he was talking to a lot of people.”

“Kolivan intercepted most of the caste who mated you,” Ulaz explains, and backs off of Shiro’s prostate enough to let him breathe, “like I said, Leader was curious about the kind of person you are, especially after your disagreement before the Hunt. But he was most pleased with you. We all are.”

Shiro recalls the taste and weight of Kolivan’s cock in his mouth as Kolivan had welcomed him to the caste. It’s odd that he doesn’t feel guilty thinking of someone else while having sex with Ulaz. Instead he feels a warm glow— different from the heat. Pride.

“I guess I’m caste now,” Shiro says.

Ulaz gets his dopey-sappy look again, “I have never heard of a non-Galra becoming caste. This is greater than I ever could have dreamed.”

“Does this mean I have to keep having sex with everyone?” Shiro jokes.

“Do you want to?” Ulaz asks.

Shiro bites his lip. He rides out the pleasure of Ulaz’s finger inside of him. Ulaz takes the cue and adds a second, until Shiro’s starting to squirm. Shiro opens his mouth to start talking, but Ulaz leans down to lap at the beading precome on Shiro’s dick, and it’s just enough to set him off.

He barely has time to warn Ulaz to move before Shiro comes all over himself. Ulaz continues to stroke his prostate, milking out more come than Shiro has any right to have in him by this point. By the time the orgasm has passed, Shiro feels a cool serenity where the heat had been urging him on.

“I think this round is done,” he mumbles. He’s exhausted.

Ulaz’s hand brushes his bangs back, sliding down to cup his chin. Shiro helps tilt his head back to accept Ulaz’s soft kiss.

“You can rest now,” Ulaz assures him.

Shiro stretches out languidly, flinching only a little when Ulaz removes his fingers. He’s so sore, but the post-coital glow sure helps him ignore that. Ulaz busies himself lapping up all of the come on Shiro’s body.

Shiro dozes and muses on his thoughts the whole time, right up until Ulaz finishes. He wakes up a bit when Ulaz snuggles up beside him, pulling the sheet up to tuck them in again.

“How much longer is this gonna last?” Shiro asks.

“Only another round or so, I think,” Ulaz replies. He presses a kiss to the top of Shiro’s head.

“I don’t know if I can ever have sex again,” Shiro complains.

Ulaz doesn’t laugh like Shiro expects him to, “You didn’t answer my question. About the caste.”

Shiro sighs wearily, “I… it’s complicated.”

“I believe it is yes or no,” Ulaz points out.

“I’m a hypocrite,” Shiro blurts out, “I’m… I met _so many_ of your friends who you’ve never mentioned. Who care about you, and were worried about you. When you told me you were okay being monogamous you didn’t explain to me what that meant for you. Maybe you did? I don’t know. But I didn’t understand what I was asking of you.”

Ulaz stays quiet while Shiro talks.

“Maybe I couldn’t have understood, not before this. But it was wrong to ask you to change.”

“It made you uncomfortable,” Ulaz replies quickly, “and it made you happy for me to change.”

“You changed _everything_ about yourself for me,” Shiro says, “I’m not worth that.”

“You are,” Ulaz insists.

“No,” Shiro snaps, “not this much. I don’t want to be happy if it means you sacrificing yourself for me. Ever.”

They’re quiet a moment. Ulaz’s ears press back against his head. He’s cranky because they’re arguing, but he doesn’t voice any protests.

“So what is your conclusion?” Ulaz finally says, “I can tell you have been thinking.”

“You need to have sex with your caste,” Shiro decides, “it’s… that’s your culture. I need to learn to be okay with it.”

“I don’t like it if you are uncomfortable,” Ulaz says, “I can’t do things that will hurt you.”

“So we need to figure something out,” Shiro says.

“Does this mean you are not interested in sex with the caste?” Ulaz asks.

“Well,” Shiro frowns, and can’t look at Ulaz, “well… I don’t think I’m against it. And… and that makes me a huge jerk, doesn’t it?”

Ulaz knocks his forehead against the side of Shiro’s head, “No, it does not. You were misinformed before.”

“And now I’m enlightened?” Shiro remarks dryly.

“Yes,” Ulaz agrees, “so you would like to continue relations with the caste?”

“I think so,” Shiro nods, “and I want you to as well.”

“But?” Ulaz asks.

Shiro debates not saying anything, just shrugging it off, but Ulaz nips at his shoulder to get hit attention.

“Ow,” Shiro whines, “okay, fine. _But_ , I’m a big hypocrite in that I’m okay having sex with the caste, but I still feel like if you have sex with the caste again…”

“You worry I would change my mind about you?” Ulaz finishes.

Shiro nods meekly, “It’s dumb, I know. But I’m human, they’re Galra. You have history and you’re the same species so there’s no weird compromises and—”

“Shiro,” Ulaz cuts him off, “who else would give me blowjobs?”

Shiro was expecting a passionate argument, or even anger, and is so shocked by Ulaz’s clearly sarcastic remark that he snorts. Loudly.

“That’s it,” he laughs, “that’s all I’m good for?”

“The best in the entire universe,” Ulaz agrees, and nuzzles Shiro so hard that their noses get squished together. Shiro squirms and tries to push him off but Ulaz climbs on top of him to pin him down.

“You are my mate,” Ulaz says seriously, “I could never choose another over you, because you are my life.”

All the air leaves Shiro’s lungs in shock.

“I love you,” Ulaz says, “I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. I would give anything to make you happy.”

Shiro shakes his head, “Oh my god. You can’t— you can’t just _say_ something like that.”

He has to scrub at his eyes quickly to keep from crying, “Ulaz you have to be you. I just have to— I don’t know. I’m just insecure.”

“Your heart is mine,” Ulaz insists, “and I will not give it up easily.”

“Come here,” Shiro growls, and pulls Ulaz down to kiss him. Shiro clenches his eyes shut to keep tears from falling, and digs his fingers into Ulaz’s broad back. How does he respond to that? He’s going to have sex with Ulaz in whatever position or way Ulaz wants, right now, just because Shiro can’t think of any better way to reward him for being amazing.

“Wait,” Ulaz pulls back, “I may have an idea.”

He scrambles off of Shiro, leaping out of the nest to go for a small box near the door that Shiro hadn’t noticed yet. Shiro pulls the sheet back up to his shoulders to keep the cool air out. He manages to find a big enough pillow to prop himself up a bit as Ulaz comes to sit beside him.

“I meant to give this to you when we went home,” Ulaz says slowly, “but I think it is better now.”

He sets the gift in Shiro’s lap carefully.

Ulaz waits, so Shiro decides to open it.

Inside, carefully placed on what looks like it could be silk, is a black choker.

“This…” Shiro trails off, looking between Ulaz and the necklace.

“Sex is a natural part of Galra relations,” Ulaz explains, “and it is good etiquette to give gifts to those you enjoy having sex with.”

“This is a gift?” Shiro realizes, “because of the Hunt?”

“I had Casire make it before we arrived,” Ulaz says, “I wished to give you a more proper courting. The Hunt had nothing to do with it, but…”

He reaches out to pick up the choker and hold it in front of Shiro.

“Possessiveness is not natural to me. I have never had anything I could consider only mine, and I suppose I still technically do not,” Ulaz rambles, and he coughs to compose himself, “but I had hoped you would wear this for me, one day. As an indulgence. But perhaps you could wear this when you are out with the caste, to mark you as mine.”

“I like the idea of that,” Shiro agrees, “just showing that we’re together. Would you wear one too?”

“I can,” Ulaz says slowly, “if… if that would make you happy.”

“I think I do feel better if we’re matching,” Shiro smiles.

Inscribed on the choker, the only form of decoration, is some lettering. Shiro recognizes it as Galran.

“What does it say?” he asks.

Ulaz’s ears flicker nervously.

“It is not so much a word, as it is an… intention. All you need to know is that anyone who sees it will know you are _my_ mate.”

“Ulaz?” Shiro presses.

Ulaz takes a deep breath, “It… the inscription says that whoever wears it— you, I suppose— are mine. Specifically that you are Ulaz’s. But not as property, as, um… it is hard to describe. I don’t know if there are words for it outside of my language, but that we are… one being. So it means that you are me, as I am you, and we belong to one another.”

“Humans have a term called soulmates,” Shiro offers, “it implies two people ‘fit’ together, in personality and interests and stuff, and it’s usually romantic.”

“Soulmates,” Ulaz tries the word out carefully, “yes. This inscription means we are like soulmates, but, forever. That we have chosen to be this.”

“That we chose…” Shiro glances down at the necklace again, “wait. We chose— like, like an engagement? Like we chose to declare we’re mates forever?”

Ulaz’s ears flatten against his head, “Like I said, this is simply an indulgence. I thought we could play with it— it does not have to be serious.”

“Ulaz are you asking me to _marry_ you?” Shiro realizes.

“I don’t know that word,” Ulaz says. His hands, holding the choker, are shaking.

“And yet I think you know _exactly_ what it means,” Shiro accuses.

“This gift is not binding,” Ulaz insists, “and this may be too rash of a gift. The caste told me I was being an absolute fool.”

“The whole caste knows? That you’re giving me this?” Shiro realizes, and his stomach drops, “oh my god they all knew you were going to propose. Is _that_ why Kolivan threw the Hunt? Was that our engagement party?”

“Shiro I don’t know these words,” Ulaz repeats.

“It’s human,” Shiro explains, “it’s our mating ceremony. Where two people agree to be mates for the rest of their lives. That’s what you’re offering me?”

Ulaz shakes his head nervously, “You do not have to accept it.”

“Help me put it on,” Shiro orders.

Ulaz sucks in a nervous breath, and unclasps the necklace. Shiro lifts his head so Ulaz can reach behind him. The necklace fits tight, a little thicker than Shiro expected now that it’s on him. It almost feels like a collar. Weird, but not bad.

Shiro touches it carefully. It fits perfectly.

“Well?” he asks.

“It looks very good,” Ulaz says carefully.

“You really… you would want this? Me? For life?” Shiro clarifies.

Ulaz nods slowly, “More than anything.”

Shiro mimics the slow nod, and then smiles so wide his face hurts, “You’re asking me to marry you.”

Ulaz’s ears come straight up, “And?”

“Yes!” Shiro insists, and before he can say anything else Ulaz lunges across the space between them so they can kiss. It’s a mix of Galra and human kisses, often missing their mark. Shiro’s whole body aches, but he rolls with Ulaz in the nest.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Shiro repeats, just as many times as Ulaz does the same.

 

* * *

 

Shiro collapses with a groan. Ulaz is still knotted inside of him, and kisses the first knob of Shiro’s spine, just under the collar.

“We should not have done that,” he comments, though he doesn’t sound like he regrets it.

Shiro snorts.

“Well you can probably do something about it before I go into heat again,” Shiro says.

Ulaz hasn’t stopped purring since Shiro said yes. He grinds his hips down as he comes again, and nuzzles the side of Shiro’s face.

“My mate,” he whispers, awed.

“Yeah,” Shiro agrees in the same tone, “when do we tell everyone the good news?”

Shiro turns his head enough that he and Ulaz can kiss one another, noses sliding easily together.

“You should wear this tonight,” Ulaz says, “we can join everyone for dinner.”

“Just dinner,” Shiro insists.

“This time,” Ulaz teases, “many of the Galra you met asked me about appropriate gifts for you.”

“Like the collar?” Shiro clarifies.

“Not _like_ the collar,” Ulaz confirms, “but to entice you to sleep with them again.”

“Galra are weird,” Shiro mumbles.

“I will have Casire make one for me,” Ulaz says, and presses his lips to the collar, “so everyone will know we are a pair.”

“Do we wear it every day?” Shiro asks.

“If you want,” Ulaz says. His knot has come down enough that he can sit up and pull out of Shiro.

“Humans usually use rings, and those might be better— ah!” the long slide of Ulaz’s tongue inside of him is always something that makes Shiro a little speechless, “might be better for our daily lives. I can’t wear the collar when I’m in armor.”

“Perhaps the collars are only for when we are with the caste,” Ulaz offers, and then goes back to cleaning Shiro out.

Shiro likes the sound of that. It does make him feel better, to be so visibly marked as _Ulaz’s_ , even if he might have sex with others in the caste. Besides, he’s just novelty right now. It’s not like the Galra will be invested in having sex with him forever. They’ll lose interest and this won’t be a problem anymore.

“Oh, Shiro,” Ulaz sits up, “I almost forgot. Kolivan and Antok spoke with me while you were sleeping. They feel they did not get to have your full attention during the Hunt, and requested that you join them again before we leave.”

Shiro can just barely recall getting passed back and forth between Kolivan and Antok with no relief from the pleasure. He shivers.

“Is it a big honor for Kolivan to request me?” Shiro asks. Galra do love their hierarchy.

Ulaz pulls off of him with a wet sound that Shiro tries not to be grossed out by, “Yes. But you are not obligated to go.”

“Would it be weird if you came with me?” Shiro asks.

Ulaz’s rumbling purr only gets louder, “I think Leader would be delighted.”

Shiro settles in and gets comfortable as Ulaz goes back to eating him out. He touches the collar around his throat and grins. He’s going to wear his engagement collar when he has sex with other people that aren’t his _fiancé_. Fiancé. He really likes that word.

The caste is going to want to celebrate the engagement with more sex, Ulaz warned him.

Galra are _weird_.

But maybe Shiro’s just weird enough to make this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET #WRECKSHIRO2K18 BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
